


End of the Road, Little Red and Sunny Little Dragon

by decadentbynature



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Cosplay, Dildos, Dirty Talk, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Figging, Humiliation, Incest, Pain, Painful Sex, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Sex Toys, Spanking, Torture, Verbal Humiliation, painal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 72,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: Years of sexual deprivation can wreak havoc on the mind. Ruby and Yang find that out the hard way when Tai decides he's sick and tired of not having a hot, tight hole to empty his balls out into. Since he's got two beautiful women, ripe for the fucking, right in his own house, he might as well make use of them. They want to parade around his house with their boobs and butts hanging out, then well, he's going to take what they so foolishly dangled in front of him. Only, he doesn't just want to fuck them - that'd be no fun, he could go out and fuck just about anyone.No, he's more interested in giving his two slutty daughters the painal treatment.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for 200MilesToOregon  
Check out more on my tumblr, [decadentbynature](http://decadentbynature.tumblr.com)  
You can also follow me on twitter @ [naturallydeca](http://twitter.com/naturallydeca)

He was losing his goddamn mind. 

Years. Literal years had passed since Summer’s death, and he hadn’t had sex once since then. The two of them had managed to get a quickie, one that left her obviously unsatisfied, as it usually did since, even after the years they’d been together, he still couldn’t really bring himself to care about whether she came or not, before she took off on one of her hunts. A Grimm got her along the way, leaving him a widower and with no one to empty his balls out into whenever he felt like it. After she died, he did try looking for someone new but no one, not a single woman, piqued his interest. He must’ve gone through fifteen goddamn whores before finally realizing that no one was going to excitement him like Summer and Raven had. 

Well, that was what he thought then. He learned differently, years later, when both Ruby and Yang started living with him for a short while. It started off innocent enough. Out of sheer boredom, he was doing some laundry – something he honestly didn’t mind doing because it was a calming task, one where he was surrounded by the pleasing scent of the detergent, most often listening to some tunes, completely at ease, not a care in the world, it was actually pretty nice – when he came across a thong. It wasn’t his thong, that much was for certain so it obviously belonged to Yang or Ruby. 

He got hard, instantly. The visceral desire, the rampant sex drive that hadn’t been satisfied in years suddenly kicked into gear, and it wanted satisfaction. Neither Ruby or Yang were home at the time so he hadn’t hesitated in yanking open his pants, wrenching out his already sopping wet cock, and wrapped that still warm from the dryer thong around his length, jerking himself off as he moaned to the high heavens. It was the best goddamn orgasm he could ever remember having. He couldn’t see for a couple moments afterwards. When he came, it was like someone had come along, and momentarily disconnected the tiny thread connecting his brain to his spinal cord. He didn’t just go stupid, he went straight infantile, howling like an animal as his cum splattered all over the clean clothes. 

After that, the spark had been ignited. He was constantly hungry, and quickly found that the only way to satisfy that incessant itch was to use Ruby and Yang’s thongs. Both of them wore them shamelessly, sometimes even flashing him with false innocence. Yang preferred a thinner strap, one that probably sat snugly between her asscheeks while Ruby leaned heavier towards a seemingly more comfortable wider strap, one that would hide just enough that a tantalizing amount would be left to the imagination…that is, until the thong was slid down those pale legs, exposing her pussy and ass. Only reason he knew who wore what was because he “mistakenly” walked in on them dressing once, disguising the mishap as just forgetting to knock, as Dads do. 

The sight of their bare asses, one hanging out without a care in the world, not even remotely covered by the bright red thong slipped between the cheeks, the other just barely covered, still giving him an eyeful that he drank up hungrily. After that, he wasn’t just satisfied with jerking off with their thongs wrapped around his cock or pressed to his nose as he breathed in the fragrant scent of their pussies. No, he needed more, as he usually always did. That was when the fantasizing started. Simple, at first, as it always was. He’d think about walking in on them as they were dressing and, for whatever reason, he never bothered to think up the logistics, he’d stand there, jerking off as they adjusted and readjusted their thongs, all the while with their backs turned to him so he could see their asses. 

The fantasizes became more and more elaborate after that, quickly dipping into what he might’ve called ‘dangerous territory’. When exactly he started thinking about fucking them, he wasn’t really certain. It crossed his mind a couple of times before he really hunkered down and allowed that scenario to play out in his mind but, for the most part, he shoved that thought away. He wasn’t quite that desperate, though he knew enough about himself to understand that one day, it was going to get there. And he sure as hell wasn’t going to do anything about it. Until then, he just enjoyed himself, masturbating with their thongs without Yang or Ruby’s consent or knowledge, staring shamelessly at their butts, thighs and asses when he knew they wouldn’t notice, imagining how it’d feel to thrust his cock between Ruby’s shapely thighs, how Yang’s breasts would feel smooshed against his cock. 

Harmless stuff, little things that kept him going throughout the day as the hunger of not actually having sex, and just cumming into his own hand grew bigger and bigger. In a way, he was almost testing himself. Ruby and Yang took absolutely no precaution in not attempting to tempt him further towards that ultimate end. As he continued to watch him, he was a little stunned at just how much of a slut the two of them were. They had no shame, which worked out well for him but still…it was quickly driving him closer and closer to that breaking point, and they had no clue. They waltzed around, boobs and butts hanging out, dressed in their revealing clothing as though they hadn’t even considered what that might be doing to the men around them. He often found himself angrily wondering if there were other men they were entertaining, and would often see red after that thought crossed his mind.

Somehow, though, he managed to restrain himself. That was something he rather prided himself on, seeing as he didn’t usually have a good hold on that part of his personality. After everything else, he could remain cool as a cucumber. Sex? Arousal? That was one area where he went absolutely mad in. Once he got heated, once he set his mind on wanting something, it was hard to hold that hunger at bay. Somehow, though, somehow, he did do it. Up until now, that is. 

He caught sight of it out of the corner of his eye when he stepped out of the shower. One of Ruby’s usual, lying on top of the dirty clothes in the nearby hamper – dark red, thick strap, nothing really out of the ordinary but when he picked it up and wrapped it around his rock hard cock, he froze, his breath catching in his throat. It was still warm. The thong was still warm. Ruby must’ve just taken it off because warmth was still clinging stubbornly to the fabric. With a strangled moan, he came, a strange, aching orgasm that made his balls feel strange. Gasping, his back thudding against the wall, Tai rapidly jerked himself off to a quick orgasm number two, then three, then a dry four, only his cock still wouldn’t go down. Panting heavily, sweat standing out prominently on his brow, he stared down at the bright splash of red across his cock. 

Ah, there it was, his fucking breaking point. He knew he’d get there eventually, and wasn’t really that surprised that it ended up being fucking this. Of course it was, his initial fall into this whole thing, acting as that one final swing against the barricade holding him back, causing it to crumple to pieces. 

She had left it here purposefully, hadn’t she? There was no other reason why a warm thong, one that had just been on her ass, soaking up her warmth, her scent would be right there, right in front of his face. The corner of Tai’s mouth violently twitched. No, there was no other reason. She’d left it here for him to see, knowing what he’d do with it. Knowing that was all he’d do with it. Shake his hips until he had a pathetic cum, then toss her underwear back into the hamper to be washed later, still unsatisfied as lately, not even a combination of one of their thongs and envisioning himself fucking one of them until they begged him to stop was having enough of an effect on him to actually get his engines going. 

No, he needed more. He needed so much more. He needed that sensation of being buried deep inside their tight hole. And Ruby…that fucking bitch, that slut, that whore, she knew that! She knew that, and she was mocking him, daring him to do something! Or maybe this was an insult to his pride, a derisive declaration that she knew he’d never be man enough to do it. Curling the soiled thong up into a ball, Tai stomped over to the bathroom door, wrenching it open and stepping out into the dark hallway. Ruby and Yang’s room was right down the hall. Their door was closed, but he knew that the both of them had to be asleep by now. Once they went to bed, they usually conked out right away. 

Breathing heavily, his shoulders visibly moving with the force, Tai hesitated. Fuck, he wanted it. He wanted it so badly. His cock fucking ached, that’s how much he wanted it. Years, literal years since he’d last had sex. That was torture. It was inhumane treatment! Especially considering he had two sluts prancing around his house at any given moment during the day, leaving their thongs everywhere, expecting him to just not to do anything as they dangled relief right in front of his face. This was like holding out a piece of meat to a starving dog, and jerking it away just as he was about to reach for it. Dumb idea, stupid idea because eventually, that dog is going to bite a hand off in order to get that food. 

He was that dog right then, and his meat was sleeping peacefully behind that closed door. Gripping tightly onto the door jam, an internal conflict raged behind his distant gaze. On one hand, he was pretty damn certain that the two of them were conspiring to mock him for how pathetic he was. Jerking off to his daughters’ underwear, imaging them in the roles that their Moms’ once filled, he could practically see them giggling behind their hands as they left thongs in strategic locations, knowing full well what it’d do to him. On the other hand, was this something he was prepared to do? No matter how he looked it at, barraging into that room, and doing what he so desperately wanted to would make things complicated. And he fucking hated complicated things. He wanted things straight, and easy, and simple. 

Tapping his fingers against the painted wood, the pace of his breathing slowing just a little, enough that he didn’t feel quite as overstimulated, Tai turned sharply, heading back into the bathroom. He threw away his towel, not caring that it missed the hamper by about a mile. Grabbing his pajama bottoms, which he’d left sitting on the toilet, he yanked them on, the graze of the smooth fabric over his cock incredibly irritating. Once the waistband was sitting snugly against his stomach, he paused for another moment then turned, and started down the hallway, towards the girls’ room. 

He didn’t know exactly what he was doing to do when he got in there. There was a plethora of stuff he wanted to do but whether or not he’d actually do it was still up in the air. For now, he was going to test the waters, see what was swimming around, and figure out if it was time for this dog to bite, and bite down hard. 

Predictably, both Yang and Ruby were fast asleep, curled up underneath the covers. Slipping into the room, quietly closing the door behind him, he stood a few feet away from their beds for a few moments, his gaze slipping between them. Fuck, they were so cute. Both of them looked almost exactly like their Moms, with the only exception being Yang’s gorgeous blonde hair, which she inherited from him. He’d love to see those yellow locks wrapped around his cock. Giving his head a little shake, he walked over to Ruby’s bed first. She was the heavier sleeper, less prone to walking up if someone went about jostling her. 

He still didn’t know what he was going to do as he was pulling down the heavy blanket that covered her. Nor when he gripped hold of her pajama bottoms, grateful that she was already rolled over onto her stomach, giving him easy access to her ass. Unsurprisingly, she was wearing a thong. Again, one of her usual, one that sent a bolt of excited heat rushing down to his cock. It twitched hungrily in response, practically begging him to do something more than just look. Ignoring it, he placed one knee on the edge of her bed, glancing upwards to make sure that hadn’t disturbed her (it hadn’t, thankfully) then with a hard, shaky breath, he placed his hands on her plush, luscious, plump ass. 

It was even better than he expected. So soft and plump! Caressing it gently, pushing his fingers down into the plush flesh, loving the way her ass almost seemed to envelope his hand, Tai swallowed hard. He spread her cheeks, watching the strap of the thong slip between them. Fuck, did she know how sexy that was? Was that why she wore those things? Because she knew that it would drive men fucking wild? Or was she only interested in driving him wild? Well, if that was the case, it was fucking working. 

His heart hammered inside his chest. Lightly jiggling one ass cheek, his gaze trained on the red strap, Tai reached for it, then hesitated, his fingers just barely brushing the fabric. This…it was beyond dangerous. He was already riled up, and more than willing to take that step further. All he needed was a little more encouragement. Finally being able to see something he’d been craving for years now was going to be the final nail in that coffin, it’d be the last straw, the camel’s back would be officially broken, and he’d have to deal with the consequences. Was he ready to take that step now? Was he so hungry that without preparation, without thought, without planning, he was going to dive head first into this? 

Tai remained still for a moment more then slowly, carefully pulled aside the throng strap. Gently spreading open Ruby’s cheeks, once again glancing up to make sure the movements hadn’t woken her, Tai stared at her asshole. So small, so pink…her ass must be incredibly tight. What would it feel like? To thrust his cock into that? To hold her down, his hand wrapped in that short, soft hair, pinning her against the bed, fucking her until she passed out? He…he wanted to know. He wanted to find out. He was so fucking pent up that he couldn’t think straight anymore. Brushing his fingers against the skin close by, gaze glued to the tantalizing puckered ridges, saliva accumulating in his mouth, Tai did make some effort to talk himself down. 

Not that it actually worked. Ruby’s tight, pink ass was directly in front of him. If he wanted to, he could stick his face right down in there and wake her up by sticking his tongue deep inside her. What did the inside of her ass taste like? What would it feel like to just ram it in, to bury it in so deep that he could practically violate her stomach? What kind of noises would she make as he fucked her? How loudly would she scream? Would she cry? Considering it was Ruby, the answer to that was a definite yes but what would her crying face look like?

…how much pain could he inflict on her before she passed out? If he shoved his cock in dry, would she immediately be done for or would she hang on, screaming and shrieking at the top of her lungs, fingernails scraping against his skin as she tried to shove him off, her cute face twisting into an even more adorable grimace of anguish? Ruby could take quite a hit, but he was pretty sure that the kind of pain he would inflict on her would be nothing like she’d ever experienced before. That thought prompted another: were his girls still virgins? He froze, his thoughts suddenly completely overwhelmed by that one question. He’d seen boys around them, knew that they hung out with boys but neither of them had mentioned boyfriends, or even a passing interest in getting into a relationship. 

Considering how much they gabbed about everything else, he felt like he would’ve, at least, been able to catch little quips about something like that. It was an assumption, but usually the ones he made were never wrong – both of his girls were, at least, still anal virgins. The other bit he didn’t really care about. There was only so much one could do with that but the ass? Oh, there was loads of fun to be had there. Fun that their Moms had never allowed him to have. He didn’t have much a chance to try with them but these two…

Tai turned to Yang, also lying flat on her stomach, blonde hair hanging over her face. Quietly moving over, moving extra cautiously as while Ruby was a heavy sleeper, Yang was not. He pulled the blankets away, followed by the boxers she wore as pajamas. As always, a thinner, naughtier thong clung to Yang’s luscious ass. She was a bit bigger in the tush department than Ruby, with a bit of a heavier round to her cheeks. Not that he was complaining, it was amazing to sink his fingers into. Pulling aside the thin string, Tai stared down at her asshole for what felt like an eternity. 

Yang…she would be a completely different experience. She had so much of her Mom in her, as well as a lot of his traits. If he held her down, she was going to fight with everything she had. Only way he’d be able to get her to be still was to threaten Ruby, which he wasn’t at all hesitant to do. He would hesitate in hurting either of them if it meant getting what he wanted. Somehow, he could see himself having more fun with Yang. With enough pressure, Ruby would cave. She was too sweet, too kindhearted to really go gungho against him. If he used enough pain, enough torture, she’d do whatever the fuck he told her too. All too soon, the humiliation that would get him so riled up, and ready to push them to their absolute limits would vanish as she just accustomed herself to his actions. 

Yang…she would fight until the very end. He could tear her body apart, and with her last breath, she’d curse him. There was so much fucking fun to be had with her. How far? How far could he push it? Yang had her Mother’s resilience, she had Raven’s strength, diligence and determination. How much pressure would he need to exert to crush all of that underneath the heel of his boot? Just what would it take to get her wailing in despair, while she begged him to stop? Would it be pain that finally broke her in? Maybe, but he got the feeling that when it came to her, it would need something a little more, something that couldn’t crushed any hope that she might have. What kind of face would she make in that moment? Would she try to remain strong? 

…he wanted to see. He wanted to see both their expressions as they drowned in despair, in agony, in humiliation. 

…he wanted to fuck them until they screamed in terror at just the sight of his cock. 

…he wanted to train their asses so that when he touched them, they’d cramp up, creating a hole so tight that he could cum just from thrusting into it. 

…he wanted to turn them into his own personal cocksleeves; sex toys that he could use whenever the fuck he felt like it. 

…he wanted to humiliate them until their sense of selves completely broke down, leaving nothing but hollow shells. 

…he wanted to punish them until they started to truly believe that they were at fault, and beg for his forgiveness while on their hands and knees, tearfully offering their asses up to him to fuck to make up for all the agony they’d put him through. 

…he wanted to torment them, torture them, use them over and over again like the cunts they are. 

This…this was the most excited he’d been in years. He couldn’t just let that fucking go. Not after being riled up this much. Not after having this, all this, waved in front of his face. No, he deserved this, he deserved some relief, he deserved to fuck their asses until he was fucking satisfied! And considering how long it’d been, how pent up he was, he didn’t know if he ever would be. Not that it mattered to him that was a point he’d never get to. He’d be more than happy to fuck their asses for the rest of their lives. He’d be delighted to spend every single day making them taste his cock again and again until they couldn’t possibly forget it. There was so much he wanted to do, so many deplorable depths of decadence that he wanted to explore. 

Why hesitate? Why hold himself back? It didn’t make sense! He wasn’t making sense! This…he was owed this! 

Sucking in a deep breath, Tai jerked backwards, blinking rapidly. His cock was pushing up against the confines of his pajama bottoms that he was shocked it didn’t rip straight through the fabric. A hungry, lusting gaze moved between Ruby and Yang. His daughters, his children…they belonged to him, right? Which meant, it was his right to do whatever the fuck he wanted with them. Screw planning, screw thinking about it. He’d figure it out along the way, just like he always did. Right now, all he wanted was a little goddamn relief, and it only made sense that he’d make use of the two fucking whores that were sleeping right in his house. They’d been asking for this for months now. No, for years! Coming into his house, swinging their hips, shaking their asses, shoving their breasts into his face – it was incredible that he hadn’t snapped earlier! 

Lightly rolling his shoulders to relieve some of the tension in his muscles, Tai nodded solemnly to himself, already putting together exactly what he needed to do in his head. Fighting to remain calm, wanting nothing more than to just fuck them where they slept, Tai made himself walk out of the room, into the kitchen, where he kept an assortment of rope in the utility closest. He chose two thick lengths, both of them long enough to wind around the girls’ wrists several times over. Strong stuff, made to handle Grimm. Neither of his girls would be able to break through it. As he was walking out, he grabbed one of his switchblades from the counter. With that in hand, he dropped it off in his bedroom first, then headed back to Yang and Ruby’s room. This…this was where he needed to be extra careful. He was an excellent fighter but it’d be two on one if either of them woke up, and if there was one thing Ruby was good at, it was getting away when she needed to. This was the part that called for caution, for care. If he wanted this to work out right, he couldn’t afford to get overexcited. 

To make things a little easier, the first thing he did was to cut away the girls’ clothing. The blade was sharp, slicing through the thin material with absolute ease. It became increasingly difficult to control himself as inch after inch of porcelain, and tanned skin was revealed. When he got to the small of Ruby’s back, he could stop himself from leaning down to lick up the length of her spine, hungrily gathering up the sweet taste of her skin, and swallowing it down greedily. That proved to be enough to sate him for just long enough to finish getting both of them out of their clothes. Surprisingly, Yang didn’t stir once while he was cutting everything away, gently maneuvering her legs and arms to get the fabric off. 

Once everything was off, tossed away like the garbage it was, he went on to the most important part: moving the girls from their room to his. Only made sense that he’d take what was his in his own bedroom. Though, as he was propping the door open with a book, he made a mental note to remember to fuck both of them in their own beds at some point. Being raped in their parents’ bed was one thing; having the same experience in their own bed was something else entirely. In fact, he was going to need to fuck them in every single room in the house. He wanted to instill in their minds that nowhere was safe, nowhere was a haven. Every single room belonged to him, and since they belonged to him, he could fuck their asses wherever he goddamn chose to. 

He started with Ruby, carefully gathering up her small, warm body, keeping his eyes straight, lest he loss control at the sight of those adorable, perky breasts. As he walked, she curled closer, smacking her lips. He couldn’t help but to crack a smile. No idea what was coming. The face she would make when she woke up in his room, tied down and buck naked was going to be something he’d burn into his memories. He could probably get off from just that alone. Of course, thankfully, he wouldn’t have too as there was so much fun waiting for him once he got everything where he needed to be. 

Setting Ruby down onto his bed, he got her in position, tied her wrists to the bedpost behind her, making sure that the knot was good and tight then returned to the room to get Yang. That process was much slower going. He moved with excruciating care, pausing every time that she even so much as twitched. It took nearly five minutes just to get her into his arms, and up off the bed. Shuffling across the floor, not daring to lift his feet more than an inch off the hardwood, it took another five to get her into his bedroom. Tying her wrists up was agony. He fully expected her to wake up at any moment, though he wasn’t as cautious as he’d been earlier. With Ruby tied up, a significant portion of their strength was gone. Yang could pack one hell of a punch but she was nothing compared to him. 

He couldn’t outrun Ruby, though. That was just something he was incapable of, and he wasn’t hesitant to admit it. 

Finally, everything was in place. Both of the girls were still asleep, and tied down. Plopping down onto the end of the bed, he took a few moments to survey his handiwork. Raven and Summer…if they ever found out about this, they’d be furious. Something about that only made him more excited. His cock twitched hungrily as he imagined Raven’s enraged face; Summer’s devastated, crying one – almost half-made him want to clue in Raven in at some point to see if she’d come back to rescue Yang. He doubted it since she’d long cut ties with the both of them. Still, wouldn’t that just be buckets of fun. Oh well, he could do without, considering all the fun he was about to have. 

Speaking of which, it was definitely time to get this whole thing started. He’d been waiting long enough. If he sat there for a moment longer, denied what was rightfully his, he might just explode. Time to wake up the whores, and start getting the relief he should have taken years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Something lightly tapped against her cheek, pulling her up out of a deep slumber. When Ruby opened her eyes, she didn’t one hundred percent understand what she was looking at. Sleep clung to her brain, making her all groggy but…she was pretty sure that wasn’t the ceiling in her bedroom. She didn’t have a ceiling fan in her room. None of the rooms except Tai’s had one because he got overheated really easily in the summer so it was necessary. Yet, that was what she was looking at it. Upon closer inspection, Ruby realized that it was the fan in Tai’s room. It had these super cool blades that looked like leaves. Each of them was differently colored so when they spun, they created an awesome affect. She wasn’t sure where Tai had managed to find a ceiling fan like that but she always liked lying on his bed, watching them lazily spin around, getting slightly dizzy from the whirl of color. 

…why was she looking at Tai’s ceiling, though? Last she remembered, she’d just settled down into her bed, more than ready to get a good night’s sleep before her and Yang’s hike the next day. Blinking blearily, she raised her head up, glancing around. Once again, she didn’t...completely understand what she was looking at right away. The pieces of what she was seeing registered in her head but the shock that came from what she saw was so massive that they couldn’t interlock. Instead, they hung around, stupidly, inside her head until Tai reached over and tapped Yang on the cheek, waking her up instantly. Unlike Ruby, who took a couple seconds, Yang jerked upright…or as upright as she possibly could with her arms tied to the bedpost behind her. 

That was when everything came rushing in. Crying out in alarm, immediately crossing her legs to hide her exposed crotch, eyes bulging out of her skull, her mouth opening and closing, words refusing to come out, Ruby wrenched her head back, a swell of panic blooming in her chest when she saw that she too was tied to the bedframe. What…what was this?! What was going on? Looking back down to Tai, who was sitting on the end of the bed, legs crossed in front of him, watching them with a strange, passive expression, she opened her mouth to ask what this all was, what he thought he was doing but Yang beat her to it. 

“What the hell?!” She shouted, tugging furiously on the rope tied tightly around her wrists. It quickly proved to be a fruitless struggle. The binds barely seemed to move, regardless of how hard she wrenched on them. If anything, she seemed to just be making them tighter, “What is this? What are you doing? Untie me, now!” 

Yang’s anger only proved to incite the panic growing inside Ruby’s chest. Breathing out a short, hard breath through her parted lips, she yanked on her own bonds. Impossibly strong, terrifyingly tight, there was no squirming out of these. Even if she were to activate her semblance, she didn’t think she’d be able to get free. Swallowing hard, struggling not to let the panic overwhelm her – it wouldn’t do either of them any good to fly into hysteria, she needed to remain calm, not freak out right off the bat – Ruby looked to Tai once again, only to flinch back when he suddenly shifted forward, moving closer to the both of them. Yang was too distracted by her own anger to notice but Ruby…she saw something strange in his eyes that made her skin turn cold. 

“It’s been hard since your Mom died.” Tai said quietly, that strange gaze never leaving Ruby’s face. She shrank back, the pace of her breathing picking up, “I’ve been so frustrated that I could barely stand it. Day in and day out, there’s never been any real relief. Using you two’s thongs has helped some but not enough.”

“What?” Ruby whispered, unable to comprehend what she was hearing. Their thongs? Their underwear? What…what could that possibly be helping with? How could their thongs possibly help with anything? 

“Not that you two have been helping any.” Tai said sharply, “Leaving your thongs anywhere you please, walking around the house with your asses hanging out, going out of your way to make sure the whole world can see near every damn inch of your breasts. It was fucking torture.” 

“Dad, what’re you-“

“But I resisted. I did. Even with you two sluts,” the word was a slap across Ruby’s face – the venom, the anger behind her making her gasp in alarm, “showing your goddamn whore bodies in my face repeatedly, over and over again, day in and day out, I still resisted. I was dying of frustration, using the scraps you threw me to get a crumb of relief while you two mocked me. I haven’t gotten any since your Mom went and died. Raven hasn’t been around, either. The goddamn bitch. So here I’ve been, dying, desperately needing some release, but doing my goddamn duty and restraining myself.” 

The corner of Tai’s lip curled up in a hateful sneer, “But no more. You two have driven me to this. I’ve been patient, I’ve been understanding, I’ve been resilient. And you two kept fucking pushing me. I swear, you were purposefully driving me to this. You left that goddamn thong there to tempt me, to mock me, to wave around what you thought I’d never have the balls to take right in front of my face. Well, no more. This, all of this is your fault. I want you to remember that. Remember that if you had spent one fucking moment not being fucking whores who’d spread their legs for a Grimm, I wouldn’t be doing this.”

“What the fuck are you-?” Yang, her attention finally swinging away from her binds over to Tai, snapped, only for her words to die in her throat when he abruptly reached forward, his large, hot, calloused hand landing on the inside of Ruby’s thigh. 

Shrieking in disgust and horror, Ruby tried to kick him away, moving purely on instinct. In a smooth, fast, graceful move, Tai grabbed her ankle, pulling her leg to the side while the other hand landed on her other knee, pushing her legs wide open, fully exposing her naked crotch to him. Tears immediately sprung up to her eyes, quickly spilling down her scalding hot cheeks. Mortification burst to live inside her chest. It felt as though little bugs were skittering all over her skin. Pushing against his hold, trying to close her legs so he couldn’t see, Ruby let out a choked cry when his hands slid up, still holding them apart, grazing over her skin, upwards towards her crotch, leaving behind a trail of disgusting heat. 

Furiously shaking her head, her eyes wide, mouth hanging open as rapid pants fell out from between her trembling lips, Ruby tried to say something, tried to tell him to stop but it was like her tongue and throat were paralyzed. All she could do was watching in growing horror as her own Father felt up her legs, his now hungry, lustful gaze following the path of his hands. 

“Stop!” Yang snarled, “Get off her! Snap out of it! What do you think you’re doing?! Get off!” 

“Fuck, your skin is so smooth.” Tai commented softly, completely ignoring Yang’s outburst, “You look almost exactly like your Mom. A little smaller,” his eyes flickered up to her bare breasts, and Ruby whimpered in dismay, instinctively trying to turn over in an attempt to hide herself, “in pretty much all areas but otherwise pretty similar. Summer was a little more blessed in the boob department, something she was happy about, given how small she was.” 

“Yang, on the other hand,” Tai’s gaze flickered over to Yang’s naked body, “you’ve got a lot more going on than your Mom. Her boobs were pretty nice but yours are so much more luscious. And bigger too.”

“You sick freak!” Yang shrieked, rage burning in her bright blue eyes, two splotches of red dying her cheeks, “Stop looking at me! You freak! You pervert! Untie me! Get off of Ruby, now!” 

A tiny hint of a smile tugged at the corners of Tai’s mouth, “You have your Mom’s mouth, though. I’m pretty sure she called me the exact same thing several times during the short time we were together. It was strange,” one of Tai’s large hands rested on Yang’s stomach, and the disgusted expression that appeared on her face made it very obvious that she wanted nothing more than to crush that hand into mincemeat, “she was such an adventurous girl but had no courage in the bedroom. Always the same, boring vanilla sex, over and over again. Whenever I suggested trying something new, she’d always go virginal on me. Crossing her arms over her legs, closing her legs tight, glaring at me with a heated gaze and snapping that I was depraved, a monster, and should be glad that she was allowing me to have what she was giving. It was really annoying.” 

“Dad.” Ruby said quietly, trying hard to keep the tremble out of her voice, “Please, stop. Whatever is going on, I’m sure that we can-“

“Oh, drop it, sweetheart, you’re not talking your way out of this.” Tai told her coldly, his sharp gaze swinging around to focus on her, “I told you: I did my part in resisting but you two just wouldn’t leave me be. If you had just taken one moment, one single solitary moment to think ‘hey, maybe waltzing around, shoving my ass and boobs into a man’s face isn’t that good of an idea since he’ll definitely want to fuck me’ then you might’ve been spared this but since you two obviously don’t have the fucking brain power to realize that, then this is exactly what you deserve.” 

“We don’t deserve anything, you creep!” Yang snarled, “We can wear whatever we want and if you’ve got a problem with that, if you can’t control yourself then you’re the issue, not us!” 

Tai, once again, seemed to just ignore her. Shifting further forward, that grin reappearing when Ruby tried to squirm away, Tai focused intently on her crotch, seemingly drinking in the sight of her wild, untamed pubic hair. Sighing softly, his hand lightly trailing over Ruby’s thigh, he thought for a moment, his head cocked in an almost comedic fashion then the smile on his face grew. Nodding to himself, he leaned back, and said, “Summer wasn’t adventurous, either. Though, I kind of expected that from her. She cried the first time I fucked her, and no, it wasn’t from happiness. Surprised she even stayed with him after that. What can I say? Raven hadn’t stopped by in months, and I was desperate. Hard to keep your cool when you’ve got a perfect pink pussy staring you right in the face.” 

Violently nauseous at hearing her Mom being talked about in such a way, Ruby whispered, “Dad, don’t-“

“Summer and Raven never did let me have fun. They were always so focused on keeping it soft and gentle. I snuck in some roughness, something to spice up our sex life whenever I could but it was so hard with the two of them. It was always ‘stop, you’re hurting me’ or ‘if you do that again, I’m leaving for good’ – which granted, your Mom did so. Worth it, though. She clamped down on me so hard that I thought she was going to slice my cock off. And the scream she let out. Fuck, I’m getting hard just thinking about it. Course, she left immediately after that so suppose I should have restrained myself. Better to have boring vanilla sex then no sex at all.” 

Shaking his head, as though he knew he was going way off course, Tai sighed in a ‘what can you do’ sort of way, and continued, “There was one thing that neither of them would let me do, though. And, of course, it was the one thing I really wanted to do. But no, it was weird or painful or wrong. Never understood that. It was just anal, not like it was that big of a deal. Though, both of them were smart enough to know it wouldn’t be just anal, and both of them were strong enough to fight me off when I decided that I wanted it so that was one thing I never got. The goddamn bitches wouldn’t ever let me have it.” 

“But.” Tai said with a nasty, wide grin – the hard, wild glint in his eyes sending a bolt of terror radiating throughout Ruby’s stuttering mind. The hand on her thigh slid down even further, completely bypassing her pussy to push down until his fingers were brushing the curve of her ass. Crying out in disgust and alarm, her stomach violently lurching at the sensation of his hot, calloused fingers touching her there, Ruby squirmed hard, yanking on her binds, her eyes going wide. No, this couldn’t be happening! Tai…he couldn’t do something like this! Snorting, a cruel sound that made her shiver, he rasped, “It isn’t like you two have the choice, though.” 

“No!” Ruby cried out, a wave of tears streaking down her hot cheeks. “Dad, please-!” 

Whatever else she could say was cut off by a startled shriek when Tai slipped between her legs, roughly shoving them apart with his bigger mass. Frantically shaking her head, already right to the point of hyperventilating, Ruby could only watch in horror as he brought the head of his massive, thick, monster of a cock to her ass. This wasn’t happening! This couldn’t be happening! Groaning, the hot head pressing against her dry, unprepped asshole, Ruby sobbed hard, trying to get words out, trying to beg him not to do this, to stop before this went any further. 

“Stop!” Yang roared, “What’re you doing?! Get off her, you creep!” 

“Oh, don’t worry, sweetie. Your turn is coming. First, you just sit tight and watch me fuck your sister’s virgin ass raw.” 

“No, don’t, please! Dad, stop! Stop! Please! Don’t do this, you’ll-!” Ruby screamed but it was already too late. 

Grabbing her hips in a bruisingly hold, Tai, without any hint of gentleness or mercy, shoved his hips forward, forcing his cock past the tight ring of muscles, pushing in deeper and deeper until his pubic bones was resting snuggly against her. Throwing her head back, eyes bulging out of their sockets, her mouth stretched open in a silent scream, all the air was punched straight out of her lungs in a raspy, coughing exhale as the pain slammed into her with enough force to nearly knock her unconscious. Nothing she had ever experienced before had ever hurt as badly as having Tai’s cock inside of her. He wasn’t even moving yet, and it was agony. It was excruciating. 

A loud buzzing filled up her head. She could feel her heartbeat going out of control, slamming against the confines of her ribs as though it was trying to break out through the bone, to run and escape the pain that was holding her body hostage. Before she came even close to adjusting to the horrific intrusion, Tai began to move. Similarly to how he entered, his pace was none too gentle. Pounding into her, his cock drilled into her insides, slamming against the walls of her ass with enough ferocity that she could feel each thrust up in her stomach. It echoed throughout her entire body until there existed nothing else but the insane, terrifying, all-encompassing pain of being fucked by his cock. She felt like her ass was being gouged out, like she was being split in two. 

“Stop!” She screamed shrilly, “It hurts! It hurts! Please! My ass! You’re tearing my ass!”

“This hurts?” Tai snorted derisively, “Honey, we haven’t even started yet. Here’s a real taste of pain.” 

Sliding one hand up from her hip, he placed it flat onto her stomach, and suddenly, inexplicably, the pain that already had her on the brink of unconsciousness increased drastically. Eyes rolling back in her head, her body violently twitching, Ruby screamed at the top of her lungs. Curling her hands into tight fists, fingernails digging into the palm, she clenched her teeth together so hard that it felt like they might crack. Before…the pain before seemed like child’s play in comparison to this! Every single nerve in her ass was screeching in agony! It felt like someone had taken a white hot rod of metal, shoved it directly up into her intestines and was fucking her with it! Black spots swam in front of her vision. It was almost impossible to breathe. Her stomach was flinging itself around like a deranged carousel, threatening to toss up the contents at any moment. 

“You’re killing me!” She shrieked, “Stop! Stop! You’re going to kill me!” 

“Tai, what are you doing? Stop! Stop!” She heard Yang screaming from somewhere very far away. 

“I’m not killing you.” Tai said admonishingly, sounding like an impatient parent telling their kid to stop being a baby, “It’s just my semblance. Did I never tell you? I can intensify physical sensations. Right now, I’m making you being fucked by me about two times more painful that it actually is.” 

“Why?” Ruby sobbed, “Why would you-“ 

“I can also do this!” Tai laughed, and suddenly, the pain faded away to a somewhat manageable level. Ruby sucked in a desperate gulp of air, thinking for one blissful moment that Tai was finally coming to his senses, that he was going to let both her and Yang go. That tentative hope was shattered when, after barely a moment of relief, the pain came roaring back, even worse than ever. Another scream was ripped out of her raw throat. 

“Isn’t that cool?” Tai said, “I can control how much or how little you’re feeling the pain at any given moment!” 

“You’re a freak!” Yang snarled, “Let her go! You hear me?! Let her go!” 

“Hush.” Tai sighed. Gripping Ruby by the hips, he abruptly flipped her over, roughly squeezing one of her plush ass cheeks, changing positioning a little bit so his leg was bent over her back, foot pressed to her side, and his cock scraping cruelly against her wailing, pulsing insides. 

Sobbing hard, her vision blurred with tears, Ruby bounced up and down on the covers, her ass in agony, her head pounding, feeling as though she might vomit at any moment. Gripping tightly onto the rope binding her wrists, she tried to push it all away, to slip down into a place in her mind where she wasn’t even remotely away of where she was or what was happening to her, she found it impossible. The pain…the agony was just too much. Every time she got close, Tai activated his semblance again, ramping the pain up to a point where she couldn’t hold back the screams. Her ass felt like it was on fire. It felt like Tai had barbed wire wrapped around his cock. Every moment was excruciating torture. 

Grunting loudly, Tai slammed his hips forward, sending a bolt of shrieking pain up her spine, burying the entirety of his cock inside her ass and came, pouring copious amounts of scalding hot fluid into her. It splashed against the interior walls of her ass, irritating the raw flesh. Laughing softly, he gave his head a hard shake, tossing blonde hair out of his face, and immediately went over to Yang. Yelling, gnashing her teeth together in a furious snarl, she did her best to fight him off but it was no use. The binds tying her done were two strong. There was nothing she could do to stop him from getting between her legs, and shoving his cock into her ass. 

Mouth twisting into an agonized grimace, all the color faded from her face as she clenched her eyes shut. Breathing shakily, she groaned sharply as he fucked her with the same intensity, the same cruelty, the same ferociousness that he had with Ruby. Reaching down to fondle one of her bare breasts, he whistled underneath his breath, “I’ve got to say, Yang. You really do have one hell of a gorgeous body. Your Mother couldn’t compare to this.” 

“Shut! Up!” Yang ground out between clenched teeth, “I’ll kill you! I’ll kill you, you bastard! Burn in hell! You fucker! You asshole! You pervert!” 

“And you, Ruby,” Tai turned to her, and she flinched back, hating the way his gaze roamed greedily over her naked body, “You’re not as big in the chest department as Yang but those hips, your ass, damn.”

He reached over to roughly fondle her ass, dipping his fingers between the plush cheeks to rub the pads against her singed, burning asshole. Sobbing weakly, Ruby turned her head away, wishing more than anything that this would all stop, that someone would come save her from this nightmare. Laughing, Tai gave her ass a hard slap, ripping a startled yelp out of her then turned his attention back to Yang, who was glaring up at him hotly. 

“Ooh, yeah, baby.” Tai moaned, “Your Mom used to look at me like that. I fucking love it!” 

Suddenly jerking down, he pressed his lips to Yang’s in a hard, brutal kiss. Shrieking at the top of her lungs, the sound muffled by Tai’s mouth, she tried to jerk her head away but he clamped down onto her chin, holding her head in place as he shoved his tongue between her lips. Pulling back with a loud laugh, hungrily licking his lips, Tai abruptly grabbed a handful of Yang’s hair in one hand, and Ruby’s in another, and pushed their faces uncomfortably close to one another. Both attempted to pull away but, as always, it was no use. Looking at Tai with wide, terrified eyes, Ruby sensed what was coming but still wailed in despair when Tai said. 

“Now, come on, give your sister a kiss. And don’t make it a chaste one either. I want Yang to know what her sis’s mouth tastes like.”

“You sick freak.” Yang seethed. “Get off, or I swear I’ll-“

“Come on, before I get angry. You can guess what’ll happen then.” 

Yang snarled in fury. Ruby sobbed in despair. Not wanting him to hurt Yang any more than he already was, Ruby pushed forward, pressing her lips firmly to Yang’s. Her stomach lurched in horror and mortification. Yang’s lips were soft and smooth against her own. She hated it…she hated it even more than being fucked by Tai. This…this was beyond cruel, forcing her to make out with her own sister. Yang shuddered, then started moving, slowly rubbing her lips against Ruby’s. Her first kiss…and she was sharing it with her sister. A soft sob bubbled out of her mouth just as Yang, clearly not wanting Ruby to take that initiative as well, slipped her tongue between her lips, sliding it deep inside so it could swipe across her own. Groaning low in her throat, surpassing a hard gag, Ruby couldn’t help but to jerk away, coughing raggedly as an unfamiliar taste spread throughout her mouth. 

“Fuck!” Tai gasped wetly, throwing his head back, blond curls flying everywhere. From the disgusted groan that Yang pushed out through clenched teeth, Ruby guessed he’d cum inside her as well. Blowing out a hard breath, Tai pulled out, revealing that, even after cumming twice, his cock was still rock hard. Smiling widely, he slipped back over to Ruby, grabbed her by the hips and wrenched her ass high up into the air. Wailing loudly, she clamped her eyes shut as he thrust back inside, bringing back that terrible, horrific pain. It wasn’t any better the second time around. 

And it didn’t get any better the third, fourth, fifth, sixth time that he fucked her. At some point, he removed the binds holding them both, allowing him to twist and maneuver them into all sorts of humiliating, degrading positions. For what felt like hours, he continued to fuck them, torturing them both with continuous, never ending pain that only got worse as the seconds ticked by. Ruby found herself on her back, pushed up until just her shoulders were on the sheets, her legs dangling uselessly over her head, toes just brushing the mattress, forced to watch as Tai’s cock ravaged her asshole. He was using his semblance, ramping the pain up to the point that it felt as though she’d been set on fire, that she was surrounding by a burning heat and it was all coming directly from her ass. 

“Whew!” Tai exclaimed, popping his cock out of Ruby’s ass, leaving behind a screech of agony that kept going even after the offensive intrusion had been removed. Dropping backwards onto his butt, he swiped his arm across his forehead, wiping away a sheen of sweat. Standing up vehemently from a nest of unruly blond pubic hairs, his disgusting cock still refused to go down. Ruby couldn’t help up to stare at it. How much longer until he was satisfied? Until he finally finished this? He must’ve cum, at least, ten times by now! 

“Well, I’m bored. I always lose interest so quickly, it’s really a pain in the butt. Though, I imagine it’ll be even more annoying for you two, just all things considered.” Tai said nonchalantly, “Let’s try something else.”

Tapping his fingers against his knee, he seemed to think for a moment then a ‘aha!’ expression crossed his face. Grabbing Yang by the hips, he rolled her over, scooted up until he was straddling her chest, the grin on his face widening, seemingly at the wrathful glare she was sending his way, he squished her breasts together, leading the head of his cock to the space between them before thrusting forward, burying his cock between her boobs. Yang groaned in disgust, clenching her eyes tightly shut, and turning her head away. Pausing for a moment, staring down at Yang’s boobs with a thoughtful expression, Tai suddenly leaned back, letting her breasts fall back into place, and rested his hands on his hips. 

“You do it.” He said simply. 

“What?” Yang growled. 

Sighing impatiently, he gave one of Yang’s boobs a hard slap, wrenching a startled yelp out of her, “Push them together. Massage my cock. Make it feel like I’m fucking a boob pussy.” 

“As if!” Yang snapped. “Get off me! I’m not doing something like that, you fucker!”

Tai quirked one of his brows, glancing at Ruby out of the side of his eye, “You sure about that? After everything you’ve seen me do to her, you really want to sass me?”

An icy bolt of fear pierced through Ruby’s chest. Yang’s eyes widened. The two of them looked at one more, Ruby’s gaze clearly conveying the terror of what Tai might do. Yang’s face contorted into a pained grimace. Lying back, grinding her teeth together, she slowly raised her hands, cupped her breasts and pushed them together, similarly to how Tai had just done so. Chuckling, Tai patted the top of Yang’s head. If his hand had been any closer to her mouth, Ruby was sure that she would have bitten all his fingers off. Sliding back into place, he shoved his cock back between her boobs, and began to thrust. Ruby wanted to look away, to hide her face in the pillow, to block out everything that was happening but this…Yang was being treated in such a crude, horrible way because she was trying to protect her. 

She couldn’t look away. Not when Yang was suffering because of her. 

“Your boobs are so soft!” Tai gasped, reaching down to cruelly pinch one of Yang’s nipples, causing her to tense up, a muted groan pushing between her tightly clamped together lips. Laughing, Tai looked down to Ruby, who flinched back, and said, “I’d get one from you but you don’t have much in that department, do you? It’d be like fucking a washboard.” 

Flushing darkly, humiliated at the comment, Ruby bit back a retort, though it still pushed hard against the back of her teeth. Why? Why was he doing all this? How could he do this? She and Yang, they were his daughters! They were his flesh and blood? How could he so nonchalantly rape them?! Use their bodies like his own personal sex toys? Where…where was their kind, loving father? Where was the man who supported them through everything? Who was this monster who’d replaced him? Ruby sobbed weakly, tears burning down her flushed cheeks. Over, she wanted this to be over! She wanted to be freed from this nightmare! When…when would it stop? How much further would it go? How far would he take this? Biting down hard on her lower lip, hard enough that it felt like her teeth might sink straight into her flesh, Ruby fought hard to keep herself from unraveling, from flying into hysteria. 

Yang…Yang was keeping calm. Even though she had to be hurting just as badly as she was, even though Tai was doing something so disgusting to her, she was still staying calm. If she looked up now and saw her crying, that would only upset her even more. Sneakily wiping away the tears, blinking back any others that were trying to fall, Ruby took in a deep, shaky breath. Calm, she needed to stay calm. Right now, she was trapped in a nightmare but everyone has to wake up at some point. Eventually, Tai was going to get tired. He was going to fall asleep. When that happened, both she and Yang needed to be ready. Something…something had to be wrong with Tai. A Grimm or something must have infected him! 

That…that was the only reason he would act like this, which meant, they needed to get away. They needed to find help so that her Dad, their Dad, could be returned back to normal! To do that, calm…she needed to stay calm. No matter what Tai did to them tonight, she had to stay strong. 

“Fuck!” Tai suddenly coughed out, slamming his hips forward. Reaching down, he grabbed a handful of Yang’s yellow hair, wrenching her head up just as he was cumming. Thick white strips of jizz splatted across her face. Clamping her lips tightly shut into a disgusted grimace, though Ruby noticed her bottom lip was trembling, Yang looked off to the side, breathing shallowly as Tai thrust once, twice, three times more before finally releasing her hair, allowing her to flop back down onto the bed. 

“You sick fuck.” She said quietly, her words dripping with venom. “Burn in hell. Go fuck yourself with a Grimm’s claw.”

“Those boobs were made to be sex toys.” Tai commented, giving one of Yang’s breasts another hard slap. The area of impact immediately started turning bright red. “Goddamn, even better than your Mom’s.” 

Tai most likely didn’t see but Ruby did. A single tear running out of the corner of Yang’s eye, quickly wiped away on a swath of hair. Expression crumbling, what little strength and resolve she’d been hanging onto to prevent herself from flying into hysterics growing even smaller, Ruby moved automatically, slipping over to press close to her sister’s side. When Yang flinched away, two bright splotches of red dying her pale cheeks, her eyes looking everywhere but Ruby’s face, Ruby couldn’t hold back a sob. She opened her mouth to offer some kind of reassurance, something softly spoken so that Tai wouldn’t hear her and mock them for it when his powerful hand grabbed a handful of her hair, wrenching her up. 

Crying out in pain and alarm, Ruby suddenly found herself level with Tai’s still rock hard, twitching cock. All of this…it wasn’t an area of expertise that she was knowledgeable in but…it didn’t take a genius to figure out what he wanted, especially after she glanced up to find him looking down at her with eyes gleaming with heat and lust. Whimpering softly, praying that she was wrong, that he was just giving her a good look at the cock he was using to violate her, Ruby tried to shift away but Tai yanked her back, the head of his cock banging against her cheek, leaving a smear of precum across the curve. Placing her hands against his thighs, both to stabilize herself and give her a little more leverage, she tried again to squirm away. This time, she was yanked forward so harshly that her face smashed into the foul smelling pubic hairs surrounding the shaft of Tai’s cock. Audibly gagging, fighting against the instinct to jerk away for a third time, Ruby turned her head instead, pulling in a deep breath of fresh air. 

“Yang, get over here.” Tai ordered. “Ruby, open your mouth up wide. Suck me off. Don’t you even try to bite me. You know what’ll happen if you do.” 

Sniffling, tears creeping out of the corners of her eyes, a fresh wave of mortification rolling over her, leaving her feeling sick and shaky, Ruby did as she was told, sliding back just a little bit, her lips parting as Yang was pulling herself up. Clenching her eyes tightly shut, the scream of ‘I don’t want to do this! Please!’ pushing against the back of her tongue, just barely held back by the fear of what Tai might do if she didn’t obey, Ruby closed her lips around the shaft, gagging at the disgusting, salty taste of his cock. Her stomach rolled in protest. Something hot splashed against her tongue, ripping another devastated moan out of her. Yang shuffled up next to her, pressing close to her side. 

“Good girl, Ruby. Stay just like that. I’ll handle everything else. This is your first, isn’t it? How’s it taste? Your first fat cock stuffed into that small mouth?” Tai said, a smile clear in his voice. When he started to address Yang, his voice became more stern, mocking almost, “Yang, play with my balls. Get up to any funny business, and I’ll fuck your sister’s throat until she passes out from oxygen deprivation.” 

She felt Yang move, her arm sliding up to do what Tai had ordered. Overhead, she heard a pleased sigh, followed by Tai starting to move. Holding her head in place, he began to thrust into her mouth. She had instinctively braced herself for the worst but unlike how he’d fucked their asses, his movement now was slow, methodical. There was still a lot of cruelty too it – pushing in all the way, the head of his huge cock pressing against the back of her throat, making her gag so hard that tears sprung to her eyes, stuffing her mouth so completely full that when he was all the way in, she couldn’t breathe at all – but in comparison to what she’d just endured, it was gentle. 

“Tastes good, doesn’t it?” He breathed, his thumb brushing over her scalp, “Taste every last inch of it.”

Sucking on it as best she could, constantly mindful of where her teeth were, Ruby focused on just breathing – not the disgusting taste, or how hot and tight her skin was, or how she felt like she might vomit at any moment, or that this was her Dad, her own Father doing this to her. Beside her, Yang was silent. Their shoulders bumped together as Tai moved. Bitter precum slipped down her throat, dropping down into her stomachs like rocks. Above her, Tai groaned and grunted like a pig, the heat of him sinking deep into her skin. 

“Fuck, feels so good! But let’s give your sister’s mouth a whirl to see if she’s any better.” 

Abruptly pulling out, a thick strand of saliva clinging to the bulbous head, Tai turned to Yang, releasing Ruby’s hair so he could grab a fistful of hers. Seeming to sense what was coming, Yang opened her mouth, staring down at Tai’s cock with seething hatred. Pushing his cock between her lips, he fucked her mouth same as he had with Ruby’s, slowly, carefully sliding in until her nose was buried in his pubic hairs – every time, her throat noticeably spasmed, the hue of red dyeing her cheeks darkened – then pulling out until just the tip was perched between her swollen, wet lips. Unlike Ruby, Yang never closed her eyes. She stared up at Tai with a defiant, hateful, scalding glare that he seemed to take no notice of. 

Tai laughed, “Both are good, but you’ll both be even better with some practice. You’ll never get me to cum like this. Good effort, though.” 

He patted Yang’s head, then pushed her away. Obviously caught off guard, Yang fell over onto her side, her blonde hair flying everywhere. A hard jolt wracked Ruby’s body when Tai’s gaze, which had been greedily, hungry roaming over Yang’s naked body, swung over to her. Placing a large, hot hand onto the center of her chest, he shoved her over. She landed on her back with a soft gasp. Freezing up, her legs noticeably trembling, the instinct to scramble away, to run nearly overwhelming her, Ruby somehow managed to keep still, watching with wide, terrified eyes as Tai looked back to Yang. 

“Get on top of her.” He ordered. “Hurry up, I don’t have all night.”

Yang stared up at him with that seething gaze, her mouth turned down into a hard frown then moved. Sliding over to Ruby, she went to brace her knees on either side of her hips when Tai said impatiently, “No, lay down on top of her.”

Flinching, Yang looked as though she wanted to snap something in response but Ruby whispered, “Yang, just do it. Please.” 

Clicking her tongue in agitation, Yang slowly lowered herself down. It was horrifying, to feel her sister’s breasts pressing against her own, yet somehow, she managed to find some comfort in the weight of Yang’s body on top of her. Wrapping her arms around Yang’s back, sighing a little in relief when Yang returned the embrace, warm breath brushing over her ear as she dipped her head down, Ruby shuddered – Tai’s hands ran over her thighs, pushing her legs apart and up. Yang’s knees pressed to her hips. A disturbingly familiar mass of scalding heat pressed against her ass, and Ruby couldn’t hold back a sob. Yang’s arms tightened around her just as Tai was thrusting back inside her ass. 

The pain had never really gone anywhere – she’d just been distracted from it by being forced to give her own Dad a blow job – but it immediately magnified with his putrid, hateful cock barraging its away into her twitching, cramping ass. Clenching her teeth together, tears coursing down her cheeks, sobs and whimpers of pain poured out of her mouth, muffled and made sharp by the barrier of her teeth. Yang whispered comfortingly into her ear but she couldn’t make out any of it. Her mind was overwhelmed by the agony. Fingernails digging into Yang’s back, hardly even noticing how much pressure she was exerting, Ruby shuddered when Tai’s cock suddenly slid out, leaving behind the shrieking, itching pain. 

Yang grunted into her ear, her body jolting hard as Tai next began to fuck her ass. Pushing her fingers through Yang’s hair, desperately trying to return the favor of attempting to give some kind of comfort, some kind of relief, Ruby found that her tongue was numb, her brain seemed to have shut itself off. All she could do was cling to her sister, hoping that her warmth, her touch was doing something. Yang shifted on top of her, bounced up and down by the force of Tai’s thrusts then he shifted, a brush of heat pushing against her, and that despicable length of agony was back inside her ass, fucking her with fervor. 

From there, he switched back and forth, fucking one of them for a short time before moving onto the other, giving one of them both the time to catch their breath and to realize that, at any moment, the pain was going to start again. Not that it ever stopped but it, at least, lessened a little when that deplorable cock was elsewhere. It was torture, lying there, feeling her sister jolt on top of her, their breasts smooshing together, knowing that any moment, Tai was going to turn his attention back on her, and she would have to feel that scalding heat deep in her belly again. There was nothing to turn her attention away, nothing that could distract her from the dreaded anticipation constantly growing inside her mind. 

It kept going, on and on, never seeming to stop, back and forth, her and Yang pressed together, Tai switching between them at random until Ruby was about to burst into hysterics from the stress. Right when she was certain that she couldn’t do it anymore, that she was going to end up doing something that’d get both her and Yang in an even worse situation, Tai slammed his hips forward, completely burying his cock inside her ass and, with a choking groan, came, adding another scalding hot coat of goo that clung to the twitching interior walls of her ass. Slowly rotating his hips, sending fresh shockwaves of pain rolling through her as he scraped against the inside of her ass, Tai moaned with what sounded like appreciation. 

“Fuck.” He mumbled, his eyes closed, blond hair sticking to his forehead. “You two did really good tonight. You’ve got a long way to go but count me impressed by just how well you did. Wore me the fuck out.”


	3. Chapter 3

As though to prove his point, he suddenly collapsed down onto Yang, who grunted in alarm. His heavy weight pushed Ruby further into the mattress. Thankfully, due to both of their positions, it didn’t prove incredibly difficult to breathe. However, it was immensely uncomfortable, especially considering that Tai’s cock was still buried inside her ass. Wiggling around in an attempt to dislodge it proved fruitless. Even as it steadily softened, the positioning was just too much for her to get good enough leverage to get it out. Dropping her back onto the pillows, biting down hard on her lower lip, grateful, at least, that it was finally over, Ruby looked up to Yang. Her head was cocked to the side, an intense look of concentration on her face. 

“What?” Ruby whispered.

“Do you think he’s asleep?” 

Ruby paused, listening intently to Tai’s breathing. It was slow and even, definitely an indication that he might have, finally, fallen asleep. Still, fear beat its leathery wings inside her chest. There was a possibility that he was just resting, giving himself some time to recover before he got back up and started torturing them again. Nervously licking her lips, she weighed the options: he wasn’t really asleep or all the activity he’d just been doing had finally worn him out, leading him to fall asleep. The second option seemed more plausible. Glancing over at the nearby clock, Ruby was shocked to find that nearly three hours had gone by since she’d first opened her eyes to find the ceiling of Tai’s room looming above her. That was three hours of near nonstop torture, all courtesy of Tai’s disgusting cock. 

With that realization, she concluded that he must be asleep. Looking back over at Yang, she nodded, “Yeah, I think so.” 

“We’ve got to get out of here, Ruby.” 

“Yeah, but how? He’s on top of both of us!” 

Yang turned to look to her other side for a moment before turning back to her, “He’s off center. It’ll be easy enough to push him off.” 

“What if he wakes up?” 

“He’ll be groggy, out of sorts. Ruby, once he’s off, we need to bolt. We need to get out of here as quickly as possible. We need to get outside and get to my bike.” 

“We’re both naked!” Ruby whispered frantically. “We can’t go outside like this!”

“We don’t have a choice! Dad-“ Yang’s voice abruptly cut off. For one brief moment, her face twisted into such a contorted mask of devastation, of grief that it ripped the air straight from Ruby’s lungs. Before she had time to react, Yang had gotten control of herself once again. Swallowing hard, the chords in her neck visibly standing out, she sucked in a deep breath, and said, “We don’t stand a chance against him. It fucking kills me to say that but he’s an experienced Hunter, and we’re not equipped to deal with him.”

“Yang-“

“The moment I push him off, he’s going to wake up. When he does, the first thing he’s going to do is to try to grab us. We cannot give him that chance. We don’t have time to grab clothes or weapons or anything. All we’ll have time for is to get the hell out of this house as quickly as possible.” 

“Then what?” 

“I don’t know, Ruby. I’m literally in so much pain right now that I can’t even think straight. All I know is that we need to get out of here. We can decide what to do from there once we put a shit ton of distance between us and this bastard.” 

“We need to find some way to contact Uncle Qrow or someone.” Ruby thought for a moment, then gasped softly, “My phone!” 

“Ruby, I told you-“

“No, no! My phone is in the kitchen! It’s probably fully charged by now! Remember, I said I wasn’t going to have it my room at night anymore because I kept checking it, and it was stopping me from getting a full night’s rest.” The plan started coming together quickly inside her mind, “It’s a straight shot from here to the kitchen. We can go out the back door. I’ll grab my phone along the way! Once we get far enough away from the house, I’ll call Uncle Qrow or…just someone, anyone who can come get us!” 

“That won’t work.” Yang shook her head, “My bike is parked out front. By the time we got back around, he’ll have caught up with us. If we go out the back, we’ll have to go into the woods, and they go on for miles. Not to mention, I don’t exactly want to be traversing those woods with nothing on. Our best bet is to go out the front – grab a jacket or something if we can, get to my bike and get as far away from here as possible.” 

She hated the idea of leaving the house with nothing, completely vulnerable to the world but…Yang was right. Going out the back wouldn’t work. Even if she did manage to grab her cellphone, there was practically no reception in the woods. She also didn’t want to be wandering around in the dark, wearing absolutely nothing. Yang’s bike was the only way they were going to get out of here. That much was obvious. Pulling in a deep breath, firmly telling herself that any unpleasantness she’d endured while riding around on a motorbike, naked, running away from a Father who decided out of the blue to rape her in the most vile way possible was infinitely better than what Tai had done to them, Ruby said, “Alright, let’s do it.” 

“The moment I push him off, you need to run. No matter what, just fucking run. Don’t stop, don’t look back, just get out of here as fast as you can.” 

“We’re going together.” Ruby said, her voice leaving no room for argument. 

Yang flashed a shaky smile, “Yeah, we are. Neither of us are getting left behind. Ruby, you gotta promise me something.” 

“What?” Ruby asked, already ready to say no if Yang even began to say that she needed to promise that she’ll leave Yang behind if Tai grabs her. 

“If he grabs you, hit him. Don’t even fucking hesitate. Hit him wherever you can. Crush his nose, kick him in the dick, bite him, scratch him, hurt him, do anything to get him to let go. I know you don’t want to but if he grabs to, you need to do it. Can you promise me that?”

She opened her mouth to respond then hesitated. Despite everything he had just done to her, done to Yang, she…she didn’t want to hurt him. Something was obviously wrong with him. Some kind of Grimm parasite or something must’ve attached itself to him on one of his missions, and that was what drove him to do something as despicable as this. She didn’t want to hurt him but…she knew Yang was right. Whatever was going on with him, whatever was making him to do this, it wouldn’t hesitate in hurting her or Yang. If Tai did manage to grab either one of them, she needed to put her emotions aside and act accordingly. 

If that meant hurting him, then she would. She couldn’t afford not to. 

Nodding stiffly, she whispered, “I promise.”

“Good.” Yang shifted slightly, glancing up at the larger form lying atop her, “Are you ready?”

“No,” Ruby responded honestly, “but I don’t think I’ll ever be.” 

“Okay, on the count of three. One, two, thr-“

“While it is nice to see the two of you working together so well,” Tai suddenly spoke up, and both Ruby and Yang froze, their eyes going wide, “I am going to have to punish you both for even daring to think about escaping.” 

“Ruby, go!” Yang shouted, shoving herself upwards in an attempt to push Tai off balance. 

It was a useless, fruitless motion. Neither of them were in any sort of position to get him off. Pressing his knees against the mattress, one hand slamming down hard onto Yang’s back, followed by a scream of agony as her entire body tensed up, Tai looked down to Ruby, who went completely still, her stomach lurching sickeningly. Curling up in on herself, frantically shaking her head to show that she was going to stay still, that she wasn’t going to do anything, Ruby flinched when Tai shoved Yang to the side, grabbing a handful of her hair, hurling her down onto the bed next to Ruby, pushing her head down into the pillow with enough force that, for one terrifying moment, Ruby was certain that he might break her neck or suffocate her in the mass of cotton. 

“Ruby.” Tai said, his voice ice cold, “Roll over on your stomach. Next to your sister. Quickly! Don’t make me fucking wait.” 

All thoughts of escaping were long gone from her head. Swallowing hard, trembling violently, Ruby did as she was told, rolling over until her stomach was against the smooth material of the blankets. Shuffling over next to Yang, their shoulders bumping together, Ruby flinched again when one of his large hands landed on the back of her head. Unlike Yang, he didn’t shove her face deeper into the pillow. Instead, his fingers curled into her hair, almost seeming to anchor her in place, not allowing her to move around much. Yang was breathing heavily, her one visible eye looking up and over at Tai, though she probably couldn’t see much through the swath of yellow hair hanging in front of her hair. 

Leaning down on his haunches, his expression strangely blank, yet somehow still burning with wrathful energy, Tai said in an eerily calm voice, “Now, here’s what can happen. You two bitches can get that stupid little thoughts in your head again about escaping, about trying to get away from me, or you can do exactly as I tell you, and lie there like the fuckholes you are. One of the options has you in the kind of pain that would drive even the strongest man insane. The other has the two of you maybe being able to get some sleep tonight.”

Suddenly swooping down, bringing his face uncomfortably close to both Yang and Ruby’s, hot breath, carrying the tint of sour alchol, brushing against their skin. Grey eyes met blue, a silent understanding passing between them. A single tear slid out of the corner of Ruby’s eye, dampening a small patch of hair. Yang sucked in a deep, grinding breath that sounded as though it was being pushed through a colander. Together, they turned their heads away, burying their burning faces into the cool material of the mound of pillows they were pressed into, slowly shuffling closer together, a silent but obvious gesture that he had won. Ruby couldn’t attest for Yang, but…she knew Yang was smart enough to know when they were beat. Escape, help…it was all going to have to wait. 

…if it was even possible. 

Ruby mentally shook her head. No, she couldn’t think like that! Something was wrong with Tai, and she needed to find some way to help him. If that meant enduring this for however longer, she would. Sucking in a deep breath, fighting to force down the panic and terror whirling around inside her belly, Ruby wasn’t focused on what Tai was doing so when a large hand came sailing down onto her bottom, she let out a pathetically loud, high pitched squeak. Eyes going wide, her fingers curling into the lumpy material of the pillow, Ruby stared at the head board, her body jolting every time that Tai violently slapped her ass. Sharp, stinging pain radiated across her skin. Humiliation covered her skin in a layer of ooze that made her itch and squirm. Beside her, Yang was getting the same treatment, though Tai seemed to be going even harder on her. 

Against her better judgement, Ruby glanced down to Yang’s ass then immediately looked away. The skin stretched across the firm, rounded globes looked like ground hamburger. In the short time that she had looked, she caught sight of multiple handprints standing out prominently amongst the red. Somehow, Yang wasn’t making any noise. Her body jolted and spasmed, just like Ruby’s but whatever noise she must be making as the shock of impact hit her again and again was lost into the pillow that her face was buried in. 

“Get it through your heads right now.” Tai seethed coldly, “You aren’t ever getting out of here. This house? It’s your prison, and I’m your guard. Try to get past me, and I’ll make you fucking regret it.” 

A particularly gruesome slap made Ruby whimper, her legs instinctively curling. 

“You’re my sluts, my fuckholes. I will do whatever the fuck I want with you, and there’s nothing you can do about it. Try to escape again, and I’ll fuck you until you shit blood. I’ll fuck you until you feel like you’re staring death in the face.”

Another violent slam of palm to her ass, one so hard that it actually nearly knocked her over onto her side. Crying out in terror, agony and shame, Ruby instinctively reached down to cover her ass, almost immediately regretting the motion, though she couldn’t bring herself to move her hands away. Thankfully, Tai seemed to have finally finished. Panting hard, his face flushed and sweaty, his blond hair all eschew, he stared down at them with hard, wrathful eyes, two hard burning stones of rage boring into them, and said through clenched teeth, “I am never going to let you go. You got that? You are never getting out of here. I will keep you here as my personal cocksleeves, my cum dumpsters, meant for nothing more to satisfy me for the rest of your fucking lives.” 

“Forget about escaping, princesses.” He snarled, “This is your new life, and you better learn to embrace it quick.” 

Giving Yang’s ass one final hard slap, he ordered, “Get up! On your hands and knees. And stay fucking still. If I see any funny business, I’ll make you experience what it’s like to be gutted while I’m fucking your fat asses. Get up! Move!” 

Terrified by the tone of his voice, even more frightened by that dark, hard glint in his eyes, Ruby shuffled up to her hands and knees, glancing over at Yang to make sure she was doing the same. Thankfully, even though it was obvious that Yang wanted nothing more than to actually gut Tai, most likely with a dull, rusty butter knife, she seemed to have picked up on the very obvious fact that it’d be insanely stupid to do so. Once they had finished doing what Tai had told them to, he plopped down behind them, looking a little bit calmer but still not nearly enough to give Ruby even an iota of comfort. 

Flinching when one of his big hands landed on her still stinging cheeks, Ruby was given just enough time to wonder what kind of horrors he’d subject them to for trying to escape when she got her horrifying answer. Curling his hand into a tight fist, he brought it to her still smarting ass, paused for just a moment, most likely so that she could feel his prominent, calloused knuckles grinding against her itching, oversensitive skin, then shoved his arm forward, pummeling his fist into her ass, pushing in until it felt as though he was up to his elbow. Screaming at the top of her lungs, throwing her head back, hair flying everywhere as she stared up, bug eyed, at the ceiling with really seeing it. 

This…it was a whole new breed of pain, one that was similar to what it felt like to be fucked by his abhorrent dick but with a unique agony that was all its own. Tai’s arm was significantly bigger than his cock, and he was forcing it deep inside her ass. There was no attempt made to get her used to it, or to build up to having nearly the entirety of a grown man’s arm shoved so deep that it felt as though his fist was entering her stomach. Her vision flicked wildly. Her stomach was shrieking, begging her to do something, anything to remove that horrific intrusion that was slowly inching in deeper and deeper. Just when she thought his arm couldn’t go in any further, he wiggled it around, sending explosions of torturous pain racing throughout her entire body, overwhelming everything until she was nothing but that pain, and it sunk in even deeper. 

The world was nothing more than a buzz, a blurred arrary of colors that made her feel nauseous if she tried to focus on anything for too long. Distantly, she could hear Yang screaming something, and came to the hazy conclusion that she was experiencing that same torture. Fighting to remain upright, terrified of what Tai might do if she fell over or passed out, Ruby bit down hard on her tongue, hard enough that a bitter taste of metal flooded into her mouth but quickly found that no matter how much pressure she exerted on her tongue, nothing could compare to the pain that Tai was inflicting onto her. 

“You’re killing me.” She warbled weakly, her voice barely above a whisper, “Please, my stomach! You’re going to puncture my stomach! It hurts! It hurts so much! Please! My ass! You’re tearing me in half!” 

There came a cold, cruel, callous laugh from somewhere that seemed to be very far away, followed by Tai forcefully shoving his arm in just a couple inches more. Ruby couldn’t even scream. Some invisible person had come along, wrapped their hand around her neck and was squeezing so hard that she was surprised she didn’t hear her larynx crack. Her stomach was cramping so viciously that she could feel every fiber of muscle getting taut, each of them rubbing against one another, creating a discordant sound of agony. It hurt, it hurt so badly that she almost wanted Tai to punch right through her stomach because that stood a chance of finally ending her pain. 

Just when she thought that she couldn’t take anymore, when she thought for certain that she was going to pass out, that it was all going to be over, Tai relented, pulling back, not completely out but far enough out that some of the pain vanished. She didn’t even want to risk taking a breath of relief, and she quickly found that it was good she didn’t because it wasn’t anywhere near over. While still not going in quite as deep, Tai began to brutally fist both of them, rapidly hammering into their asses, rotating his arms, grinding his clenched hand against their screeching insides. There were a couple times that Ruby felt the scrap of his blunt fingers slashing against the membranes. Curling her fingers into the blanket, just trying her best to stay upright – which wasn’t easy as she was being repeatedly shoved backwards then yanked back in quick succession – Ruby wailed, wept and sobbed, drool pouring out of her mouth, tears splashing onto the blankets. 

Leaning against Yang, unable to bear looking her in the face, not wanting to see what kind of expression her proud, headstrong sister was wearing as they were being made to endure this humiliation, this torture, Ruby gagged, “Stop, please!” 

“Stop?” Tai snapped, “You want me to stop? What a load of bullshit!” 

Ruby shrieked when suddenly, Tai leaned down and chomped down onto the swollen curve of her ass. Digging his teeth into her skin, he bit down repeatedly in multiple different places, covering her already reddened ass cheeks in bite marks. She couldn’t tell if he’d broken the skin or not but considering the strength he’d been using, it wouldn’t have surprised her. Sliding back, a sharp grunt from Yang indicated that he was most likely doing the same to her. Going off of previous experience, Ruby didn’t feel wrong in mournfully assuming that Yang was probably getting it a whole lot worse. Distantly praying that they had a first aid kit somewhere in the house that Tai would let them use once he’d finishing torturing him, Ruby flinched when he began to speak again. 

“Bullshit!” He roared, “This is all you two’s fault, you know that? This is all because of you. I’m not at fault

“What’re you talking about?” Yang screeched, the clear panic in her voice making Ruby sob weakly. 

“Don’t fucking play stupid with me!” Tai hissed in response, “Did you not hear me earlier or are the both of you too stupid to understand the consequences of running around, your asses hanging out, thrusting your boobs right in my face, and prancing around, goddamn tempting me at every moment of the goddamn day.” 

“We’re your daughters!” Ruby wailed, “You aren’t-!” 

“Oh, come on. Get off it, Ruby. What man wouldn’t be driven to his limit by being forced to look at these fat asses squeezed into those tight pants you two wear? What man wouldn’t want to fuck you till you begged him to stop when he saw what kind of underwear you got on? What man wouldn’t give a goddamn fuck who the sluts are after he’s been made to go the goddamn abstinent route, against his goddamn will, may I remind you, because one whore decided to go off and get herself killed, and the other got all high and mighty, and decided she didn’t like my cock anymore?!”

Picking up the pace, his breath coming quicker and more hurried, Tai snarled, “This is all your fault. You two goddamn tempted me, you waved your bodies around in front of my face, and mocked me with them. I’ve been suffering here, really fucking suffering and you two took no notice of it. Instead, you kept acting like sluts, like whores, practically screaming for me to take it then dancing away before I could even get started.” 

“No more.” He seethed, jamming his arm in even further into Ruby’s ass, shoving a strangled scream out of her lungs, “This is your fault. This is what you get for being sluts, for being scantily clad whores who don’t seem to understand just how a man’s brain works. You can to run around with your asses hanging out and your boobs on display for the whole fucking world to see, well, this is what you get for punishment.”

“Don’t-,” Yang ground out through clenched teeth, “don’t fucking blame us for your perversions, you sick fuck! We aren’t-!”

“Yang, shush!” Ruby panted, looking over at her sister though the corner of her eye. She…she could understand wanting to defend herself, wanting to fight back and tell Tai just how could he was, how he couldn’t possibly think something as sick, twisted and depraved as that but right now…right now wasn’t the time. His arms were still shoved deep inside their asses. There was something preventing him from activating his semblance and making this already horrid experience even worse. Shooting her sister a pleading look, silently begging for her to understand, Ruby allowed herself the smallest sigh of relief when Yang, grinding her teeth together, clenched her eyes tightly shut and hung her head, yellow hair spilling over her shoulder. 

“Can’t even deny it.” Tai let out a sharp, cold bark of laughter, “You know its fucking true. Admit it, you actually wanted this. This is why you were acting like sluts, why you wore those thongs, why you dressed like that, you wanted this. And look what ungrateful bitches you are. Here you are, getting exactly what you wanted, exactly what you were asking for, and you’re telling me to stop? Don’t fucking bullshit me! You don’t get to dangle something like that in front of my face, tantalizing me, tempting me, practically daring me to catch hold of it and swallow it whole, then yank it away! You fucking coy bitches! You ungrateful whores!”

Ruby screamed in agony as Tai picked up the pace, going even faster, slamming his arm in even deeper, the knuckles punching against what felt like the base of her belly, “You think I’d just stand for that? You think I’d just let you get away with it? No! This is your punishment! You tempted me one too many times, and now, I’m taking what I’m owed! So shut the fuck up, do what the fuck I tell you and get it into your heads! You are my fucking cockholes! You’re my sex toys! I will do whatever the fuck I want to you and you will get down on your knees and thank me for every single moment of pain and agony I inflict on you!” 

Ruby wanted to scream, to shake her head, to vehemently tell him that it wasn’t him, that everything he was saying wasn’t true but forced herself to bit her tongue, and keep her silence. It was best to just…let him do as he wanted, to endure the pain as best she could and prepare for whatever was going to come next. She still wanted to get out of this. That meant just shutting up, and dealing with this agony, this humiliation until…they could finally find their way out of this. 

The only good thing that came out of Tai’s frenzy was that, within moments of flying into it, after having already spent a good amount of the time using up his stamina, he quickly tired out. Shoving his arms deep inside their asses once more, letting out a satisfied groan when they both cried out, he rotated his arms a little bit, really grinding against them, giving them one last good taste of the agony of having his large, muscular arms nearly violating their stomachs, then pulled his arms out. Startled by the sudden evacuation, Ruby collapsed down onto the bed, exhausted, her hips violently twitching. Her legs felt so weak – like someone had come along and replaced all her muscle fibers with noodles. Her ass felt strange - she got the feeling that if she were forced to look at it right now, it would be gaping wide open, revealing the bright red interior of her spasming ass. 

Then, there was the pain. Even after his arm was out, even after lying there for a few moments, the pace of her breathing slowly calming down (though the nausea, the hammering of her heart seemed to remain at a constant), the pain remained. It stubbornly refused to diminish, pulsing, aching, sting, shrieking in not just her ass but her entire body. She felt like Tai had violated every inch of her, as though not a single nerve, fiber, vein or synapses had been spared that torture. As much as she tried to block it out, the more vibrant and awful it became. Not even her utter exhaustion seemed to drive it away. There was a knife of intense cold driven into the base of her belly. Sharp teeth gnawed at the base of her spine. A jackhammer was going to town in multiple different areas inside her head. Inside her ass was a raging, out of control fire, one that was quickly spreading up into her digestive tract. As for the rest of her, she was sure getting coated in acid probably felt more pleasant. 

Beside her, Yang was staring off at nothing, her blue eyes completely unfocused. She barely even seemed to notice when Tai dropped down between them. Rolling over onto his back, his arms – still wet and gross from being inside them not moments ago, wrapped around them both, squeezing them tightly to his side. Letting out a long, satisfied sigh, his eyes fluttering closed, he seemed to fall asleep, his head tilting to the side, the pace of his breathing becoming even and slow once more. Ruby remained absolutely still, not even daring to look over at Yang. Wallowing in her agony, wishing she had the courage to get up and go into the bathroom so she could, at least, clean herself (maybe even make her way into the kitchen to get some painkillers), Ruby closed her eyes. 

Getting out of bed was the worst idea imaginable. There was no way of knowing if Tai was really asleep, nor if he would remain asleep if she started moving. All he could do was lay there, and hope that she’d pass out soon. 

“Ruby.” Yang’s strangled whispered floated up from Tai’s other side. 

“What?” Ruby whispered back, startled. 

“Are you okay?” 

“No,” Ruby answered honestly, her bottom lip beginning to tremble. Blinking back a fresh wave of years, she asked, “Are you?” 

“I’m so fucking mad that I can’t see straight.” 

“Yang-“ Ruby began to whisper cautiously. 

“I know!” Yang hissed, “I know. I’m not going to do anything. Don’t worry.”

“What are we going to do, Yang?” 

“For now? We wait. That’s all we can do.”

It was the same conclusion she had already come too but still…hearing Yang say it aloud made a pit of despair open up in Ruby’s chest. Curling up into a ball, clapping one hand over her mouth to quiet the sounds of her sobs, knowing that Yang could hear her but still desperately hoping that she couldn’t, Ruby openly wept, burying her face into her knees. All of this…it had to just be a bad dream, one that would be a horrible taste on her tongue when she finally woke up in the morning. The pain was telling her differently, as was the heat of Tai’s body pressed against her bare back but she clung to that thought with a childlike terror. None of this…none of this could possibly be real! Her Dad wouldn’t…he wouldn’t ever do something like this! 

She just…she needed to fall asleep, she needed to let her brain dip down into unconsciousness, and when she woke up in the morning, everything would be fine. Tai would be making pancakes in the kitchen. He’d turn around with a big smile, one that would fade when he saw how pale she was and ask what was wrong. She wouldn’t tell him, she’d never tell him but she’d go over for a big hug, comforted by the familiar weight of his arms wrapped around her. When she woke up from this nightmare, she’d convince herself that it never happened, that her brain had never dared envision something so sick and wrong. She’d forget, she’d make herself forget. 

In the morning…all of this would be gone. There would be no pain, no lingering sensation of Tai’s arm pushing itself deep into her ass, violating her, raping her. She wouldn’t be in bed with him, weeping over the fact that her own Father had so violently raped her and her sister. She would be in her bed, staring up at her ceiling, wondering what in the hell she had eaten to have given her such a horrible nightmare, and that was all it would be. Just a fucking nightmare, nothing that had any standing in the realms of reality. Everything would have gone back to normal. It would all be just a dream, and she would never think about it ever again. Pressing a hand over her eyes, the once powerful sobs that shook her entire body dwindling down to just hiccups, Ruby let out a slow, shaky breath. Just a dream, she told herself over and over again, just a dream, go to sleep, wake up and tomorrow, everything would be better. 

Everything would be better. It had to be. She…she couldn’t accept this as her new reality. She just…couldn’t.


	4. Chapter 4

As she slipped off to sleep, a part of her was convinced that the nightmare would be over by the time the sun was peeking out from over the crest of the Earth. It was what finally allowed her to submit to the unease of unconsciousness, the pain throbbing in her ass still haunting her even as she slipped away from the horror of reality. It was the reality she fell asleep to, and the reality she woke up too. Lying on her side in Tai’s bed, staring at the wall without really seeing it, her ass still on fire, screeching with an agony that rendered her immobile, tears slid in steady currents down her cheeks. Behind her, Yang was still sleeping, though it was an obviously a restful, fitful slumber. Twitching, shuddering, kicking her legs out in tiny, hard spasm that shook the entire bed, it was shocking that she didn’t end up hurling herself to the floor with such violent movements. Ruby made no move to wake her, despite wanting someone to share in this misery so she wouldn’t have to do it alone. 

The bedroom door was open. Somewhere beyond the tiny room that seemed to be growing smaller by the minute, pressing in on her, mocking her with its confining walls, she could hear Tai doing…something. She couldn’t really figure out what from just listening, sounded like he was just shuffling around. Not that it mattered; she didn’t care. Every inch of her body hurt. She’d been thrown into walls, bashed up, tossed around like a ragdoll, taken projectiles right to the stomach, a whole assortment of injuries, yet nothing hurt as bad as this. The slightest twitch of her body sent a white hot thunder of pain rolling through her. If she so much as even thought about moving, the reaction was swift and severe. All of that agony was originating from her ass. It throbbed with an ache that was indescribable. Ruby sobbed gently. She…she could still feel it…Tai’s cock, that monstrous, disgusting mass…she could still feel it in her butt. 

Ruined, her mind chanted. Her butt was ruined. Destroyed, Obliterated. Even after she and Yang got out of this, she was never going to be free of that sensation. She would feel Tai’s cock inside of her for the rest of her life! Fuck, she could still feel it! It was like he was still inside of her! It was-! Ruby’s eyes widened. Her breath caught with horror, her eyes widening. There…there was something in her ass. Shakily reaching around, ignoring the flare of pain, nausea and dizziness the movement prompted, Ruby slid one hand down to her ass, grimacing when her fingertips brushed against the swollen edges of her poor asshole. The grimace grew into one of agonized despair. A cry rose to her lips but, somehow, she managed to bite it back. She’d been so distracted by the pain that she hadn’t even noticed. At some point, probably right after he’d woken up, Tai had shoved something big and bulbous inside her ass. That’s why it still hurt so much. Her dry, sore, abused ass hadn’t been hardly given an iota of rest! 

Her first instinct was to pull it out. Her fingers curled around the rounded edge pressed against her swollen hole but one tug sent an intense flame of agony racing up her spine, slamming against her brain with enough force to get her right on the verge of passing out. Gasping sharply, clenching her eyes tightly shut, cold sweat popping up on her forehead, Ruby curled into a ball, grinding her teeth together as she waited for the pain to subside. It didn’t vanish entirely – not that she expected it to – but it did lessen as the moments passed. Panting heavily, her stomach rolling unpleasantly, suddenly exhausted all over again, Ruby’s head shot up when she heard footsteps approaching. There was no time to do much of anything, not that her sluggish body would have done something if there had been. Tai appeared in the doorway, wearing nothing, his half-hard cock hanging out without a single hint of decency. In one hand, he held a steaming cup of coffee. 

Grinning lazily when he saw Ruby up, he leaned one shoulder against the doorframe, blew on the coffee and took an experimental sip, his amused gaze never leaving Ruby’s face. Skin crawling, wanting nothing more than to sink through the floor, to disappear into another dimension, a huge, gaping chasm of grief and horror opening up in her chest, threatening to eat her heart whole, Ruby kept silent, waiting, watching. This man…he couldn’t be her Father. He just couldn’t! Dad…Tai…he would never do something like this! It had to be a Grimm or some kind of spell or something! She and Yang, they had to get out of here, they had to get someone who would help them fix Tai! Swallowing hard, her jagged, fragmented thoughts racing, Ruby flinched back when Tai abruptly moved forward. 

Swaggering over to the bedside, he plopped down on the edge. Yang jerked awake when the bed shifted, sitting upright with a loud grunt before immediately collapsing back down onto the mattress, both hands flying to her ass (which Ruby noticed was also stuffed full with something similar to what was inside hers). There came a sound that reminded Ruby of a wounded animal, muffled by the pillow pressed to Yang’s face. Instinctively moving to help or do something, Ruby cried out in fear and alarm when Tai grabbed hold of her, throwing her down onto her stomach, one large hand landing in the middle of her back, not applying any pressure, just sitting there. Freezing up, remembering how he had activated his semblance last night, Ruby looked up at him with wide, terrified eyes. That lazy smile was still on his face, only now there was a menacing undertone to it that made her tremble. Taking another sip of his coffee, Tai slid the hand down from the middle of her back to her ass. She couldn’t see what he was doing but the shriek of pain that erupted from her ass was more than enough to tell her. 

Lightly tugging on whatever it was inside her, Tai murmured, “You look so much like your mom but weirdly enough, messing with you is even more fun than messing with her ever was. She was always such a fighter, pushing me away whenever I tried to do anything fun. You, on the other hand,” another tug, another shrieking bolt of pain that made tears well up in her eyes, “you get it. I don’t have to train you or nothing, you just get it. I’ve got all the fight I need with this one,” Ruby didn’t need to see him jerking his head in Yang’s direction to know who he was talking about, “but you, oh, you, Ruby, not only do you look like your Mom, which is such a bonus, it feels so good to imagine fucking that bitch when I’m fucking you but you know just how to act to make it feel even better.”

Leaning down to press a sloppy kiss on the base of her neck, chuckling softly when she shuddered in disgust, a whimper rippling out of her, Tai gave the thing inside her one more tug then yanked his arm back, ripping the thing out in one harsh wrench. Screaming at the top of her lungs, every muscle in her body locking up, Ruby saw white, the whole world seemed to wash away, becoming just blurs and static. Something heavy landed on top of her, pinning her down onto the mattress. A large hand grabbed a handful of her hair, cruelly yanking her head back as something very hot and very hard nudged against her enflamed, agonized ass. A plea rose to her lips but there was no time to get it out. Slamming his hips forward, Tai buried the entirety of his massive length inside of her ass. Ruby screamed again, the sound coming out as a guttural, inhuman shriek. The pain was enormous, it was all encompassing, overwhelming. It was like her entire body had been turned into an open wound. Every nerve was overloaded with agony, yet there was no relief from it. She couldn’t pass out, she couldn’t escape. 

Tai began to brutally slam his hips against her, driving that disgusting length deep inside over and over again, sending shockwaves of pain roaring through her. Bouncing back and forth on the mattress, her mouth twisted into an anguished grimace, Ruby pushed out fragments of pleads for Tai to stop through her clenched teeth. It was like talking to a statue, a wall – every time she managed to choke out a word, Tai just ramped the speed, the force of his thrusts even further. Leaning back down, bringing his mouth so close to her ear that she could feel his lips moving he whispered, “Let’s have a lot of fun, okay, Ruby?” 

She could only sob in her response. Jolted forward with every cruel thrust, her vision blurred with tears, her lungs on fire, her stomach about to evacuate her body, drowning in agony, Ruby glanced over at Yang, hoping to find some comfort there but there was no relief from the nightmare. It surrounded her, drowning her. Flat on her stomach, her body twitching, hands curled into tight fists, her face buried in the pillow, her hips straining upwards as Tai drove the object buried in her ass in and out with the same speed that he was fucking Ruby with, Yang spewed out muffled threats and curses that had no more affect than Ruby’s pleas. Sobbing bitterly, curling her fingers into the thin sheets, praying for it to be over, for the dawn to finally come and free her from this horror, Ruby cried out sharply when Tai grabbed hold of her hips, slamming her backwards, pushing his abhorrent cock in even deeper and came with an animalistic grunt. Her insides, already rubbed raw, were scalded with burning hot jizz. 

Shuddering hard, Ruby collapsed back down onto the bed, each breath coming as a pained wheeze. Brushing hair away from her face, that cruel smile returning, Tai rolled her over onto her back, spread her legs wide open, baring her fully to him and kept going, his cock still a spike of steel inside her, pummeling into her ass with a ferocity that was terrifying. One hand went to her bouncing boobs, roughly squeezing it underneath a calloused palm. There were no snide remarks this time; only grunting panting that made her ears ring. The other hand reached over to roughly throw Yang over onto her back, leaving the object still buried deep inside, and began to play with her breasts as well. Pinching one of her nipples between two fingers, the grin on his face widened when Yang yelped in pain, one hand wrapping around his wrist as though she meant to pull his hand away. Somehow managing to control herself, her enraged, agonized glare flickering to Tai’s face, a snarl twisting her lips, Yang lay still, breathing heavily, her boobs quickly turning bright red as Tai continued to play with them. 

“Get used to this, girls.” He panted raggedly, sweat rolling down his face, “This is your life now. Work hard, and let’s have a lot of fun, okay?”

“Fuck you.” Yang whispered sharply, her body trembling when Tai gave one of her boobs a hard slap. 

“Dad, please.” Ruby sobbed, “Please, stop-!” 

Laughing low in his throat, Tai ground the head of his cock against the throbbing interior of her ass, his grin growing when Ruby convulsed underneath him, the pain so intense that it felt like her internal organs were trying to escape from it. A strong hand clamped down onto her chin, keeping her head in place as Tai jerked down, bringing his face so close, the tips of their noses were touching. Hot breath that smelled of coffee slammed against her skin. Tai’s intense, lusting gaze burned into her, making her shrink back. Yang looked as though she was going to try to push him away but a flickering glance from Tai stopped her, the grin on his face growing when she glowered hatefully at him. 

Turning back to Ruby, rolling his hips, watching every twitch and gasp of pain that the movement caused, Tai said, “You really do look so much like her. It’s so much more fun to fuck you. Show me a lot more, okay, Ruby?”

“Please-!” Ruby wailed, “Please, stop-!”

Straightening back up, Tai watched her for a moment longer than looked over to Yang, who was still trying to incinerate him with her stare. Flashing a cocky, arrogant grin, he said in a mockingly teasing tone, “You know what happens if you try to disobey, right?” 

Yang only nodded, as though she didn’t trust her own tongue. Jerking his head in Ruby’s direction, his smile growing until it looked as though it might split his face in half, Tai said, “Your sister is a little loose this morning. Put as many fingers into her ass as you can fit.” 

Ruby inhaled sharply, a blast of cold erupting in her chest. Eyes widening, Yang immediately looked as though she was going to snarl out something along the lines of ‘you sick freak!’ but caught herself, biting onto her bottom lip so hard that Ruby was certain she’d see a pearl of blood at any moment. When Yang didn’t move right away, Tai placed a hand flat against Ruby’s stomach. Trembling in terror, Ruby grabbed Yang’s arm, looking up at her pleadingly, trying to convey without words that having a little more in her ass wouldn’t be anywhere near as painful as Tai activating his semblance. Thankfully, Yang seemed to quickly catch on. Grinding her teeth together, brows furrowed over raging eyes, she slid closer to Ruby’s side, one hand reaching down to her already stuffed full ass. 

She couldn’t help but to flinch when she felt Yang’s fingertips brush against her. Obviously not wanting to incur Tai’s wrath, Yang wasted no time, plunging one finger in alongside Tai’s cock. As expected, it hurt but…right now, she could be feeling as though her whole body was on fire, rather than just an uptick in the pain. Knowing that was almost enough to overcome the horror and disgust of having her sister’s finger inside her, fucking her abused ass along with their own Father. Nearly but not quite enough. Her stomach still rolled threatening as Yang’s finger sunk in deep, pressing against the trembling interior of her butt. Struggling to control the rate of her breathing, her legs unconsciously tensing up, Ruby gagged out a weak cry as Yang added another finger, then another. It seemed three was her limit since Yang didn’t attempt any more than that, and, thankfully, Tai didn’t notice or care that she stopped at three. 

“There we go. See how much easier things are when you just listen to me?” Tai asked condescendingly, giving one of Yang’s boobs a cruel squeeze. “Trust me on this, girls, your lives from now on will be a whole lot easier if you do exactly as I tell you. I know,” he reached down to tap Ruby’s forehead, “that you’re still thinking about escaping me, you probably even think that you stand a chance to get away but,” Tai slammed his hips forward with cruel, deliberate strength, ripping a sharp cry out of Ruby, “this is me telling you, right here, right now-“

Tai grabbed a handful of Yang’s hair, dragging her up as she screeched in pain, both hands flying to his wrists, sharp nails digging into his skin. Easing back, his abhorrent length sliding out of Ruby, leaving her ass burning with terrible pain, Tai pulled Yang up into his lap, slipping his hands underneath her knees and spreading her legs wide open so that Ruby was forced to look at her exposed body. Wanting to look away, wanting to gouge out her own eyes so she wouldn’t have to witness this but knowing that Tai would do something horrible to Yang or both of them if she dared even flinched back, Ruby, tears streaking down her burning cheeks, watched silently as Tai brought the head of his throbbing cock to Yang’s swollen asshole. It was only a moment too late that she realized that the weird thing Tai had forced into both of them was still inside Yang, the rounded edge still plastered snugly against her skin. 

Yang realized before she did, her eyes going wide as she opened her mouth to say something but it was too late. With a large, cruel smile on his face, Tai slammed his hips upwards, driving his cock into Yang’s already stuffed full ass. Every muscle in Yang’s body seemed to tense up. The muscles in her stomach and thighs stood out vividly as Tai began to pound into her, driving his hips upwards with such viciousness that it caused the bed to rock back and forth. The toy inside didn’t move, remaining firmly in place, despite Tai’s brutal movements. Teeth clenched together, her eyes tightly squeezed closed, harsh breath whistling out of her snarling mouth, Yang hardly made any noise other than the occasional grunt and a jagged, near incoherent threat. 

“Fuck! So tight!” Tai gasped, abruptly dropping Yang back down onto the bed, grabbing hold of her shoulder in a vice grip. “Cumming! Gonna fill this fat ass!” 

“Bastard.” Ruby heard Yang growl before she shuddered, Tai wrenching her backwards as he pushed his cock in deep one more time. Head falling back, exhaling deeply, his muscular body shivered, his hips languidly rolling as he obviously emptied himself out into Yang’s abused ass. 

Sighing satisfactorily, Tai lifted one hand and brought it down hard onto Yang’s ass, “Good girl! Now,” roughly pushing her over onto her back, that wide grin reappearing on his red, sweaty face, “use those tight asses to get me off even more, okay?”

-

It was hard to judge how much time was passing. Tai kept them locked in his bedroom, the curtains tightly drawn – not that it would have mattered if she had been able to see the quality of the light, time just stopped making any sense after a while. Tai would come in, fuck them for what felt like an eternity, twisting them, contorting them into all kinds of positions, abusing their asses until having glass shards shoved up inside her would have been a preferable experience then he’d leave, seemingly at random times, swaggering out of the room, still completely naked and covered in sweat to do whatever it was he did when he wasn’t fucking them. The tiny moments between the time he was fucking them and not fucking them were never long enough. Ruby clung to her sister, sobbing bitterly into her chest, trying to forget the sensation of Yang’s fingers inside her, of Yang’s tongue on her breasts and inside her mouth, of Yang’s ass clamping down on her tongue, on her fingers as Tai forced her to lick and finger her while he fucked her mouth.

Still, no matter how much she cried, that gaping hole in her chest never seemed to go away. If anything, it only got bigger the more she cried. Yang didn’t shed a single tear. She stared up at the ceiling, often unmoving, unblinking, occasionally stroking Ruby’s hair in a feeble attempt to comfort her. There was no talk of escaping, not when they already had a reference for what happened when they got caught but Ruby could tell by the look on Yang’s face that a plan of escape was always at the forefront of her mind. She wished she could offer something to help but every time she thought about it, Tai seemed to sense it, bursting back into the room with that cruel smile on his face, his cock announcing loudly that it was ready for another round. 

How many times…was a question she stopped asking herself after what she thought to be the third day. Endless, infinite, eternity were the answers her mind came up with, and those were enough to nearly send her into a panic attack. No matter how many times Tai fucked them, no matter what Tai did to them, he was never satisfied. Just when Ruby thought that maybe, just maybe, he’d ease up and not fuck them both until they were nearly unconscious from the goddamn agony of his atrocious cock and horrific semblance, he found some other way to torture them. Ruby trembled then flinched when Yang looked down at her, concern obvious in her eyes. Weakly waving a hand, not wanting her to waste the precious amount of time they had to rest, Ruby tried to force a smile but failed miserably. Thankfully, Yang didn’t seem convinced, but she didn’t push it, most likely sensing that Ruby wouldn’t want to talk about it anyway. 

She would be right about that, and Ruby was 100% certain that Yang wouldn’t want to go into it either. Tai’s latest step towards complete and utter depravity: seeing how many sex toys he could fit inside their asses. According to him, Yang set the record with five large, easily twice the size of Tai’s cock, dildos and four bullet vibes shoved into her. Another tremble wracked Ruby’s naked body. The memory of Yang pushed up onto her shoulders, legs hanging uselessly over her head, Tai forcing in dildo after dildo, cooing mocking encouragement that was laced with derisive amusement, as Yang’s face got redder and redder, the chords in her next prominently standing out, her fingers curling so tightly into the sheet that it looked as though she might rip it apart, was still fresh in her mind. She’d only gotten three in before her ass simply refused to take in anymore. Not that that stopped Tai from trying to force in even more, before finally clicking his tongue in irritation, giving her ass a hard, accusatory slap and sighing, “Well, bright side is least your ass is still nice and tight.”

Unsurprisingly, she hadn’t found much comfort in that statement. Rolling over onto her other side, grimacing when that slight movement caused a fresh flare of pain, Ruby stared at the wall, wishing that she could bash her way through it. How much longer would they have to endure this before they could get out or someone noticed they were missing and came to check up on them? Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes. A burning sob pressed against the back of her throat. She didn’t know how much more of this she could take! It was becoming harder and harder to just lie still when Tai showed. Every waking moment was wrought with terrible, excruciating pain. She couldn’t even escape it in her sleep! The agony he inflicted on her followed her into her nightmares. How much more could she take before it broke her? What would she do when it did? She considered herself resilient but…it was too much. She didn’t want to be in this kind of pain anymore! 

Ruby’s breath caught at the sound of Tai’s footsteps approaching. Beside her, Yang let out a hard, harsh sigh. The door slid open, and Ruby’s insides quivered in terror. No more, her mind cried as she curled into a tight ball. No more! She couldn’t take any more of this! A powerful hand grabbed hold of her hair. She sobbed loudly but made no attempt to fight him off. Thrown onto her stomach, another hand taking hold of her hip, wrenching her ass up into the air, Ruby’s vision swum with tears. No warning, no words, nothing, just the cold terror that erupted in her belly when Tai pressed the head of his cock to her ass. Sucking in a deep breath, bracing herself, praying desperately for the strength to get through another round, Ruby flinched when Yang suddenly screeched at the top of her lungs, “Stop!” 

To Ruby’s surprise, Tai actually did, pausing in his movements, turning to give Yang a disapproving look. Hands curled into tight fists, her face paler than Ruby had ever seen it, her chest heaving with hard, labored breaths, Yang said in a low, cold voice, “You’re going to seriously damage our fucking asses if you keep going like this. You want that, huh? You want to tear us? You want to ruin us? Fucking switch over to something else for a while and give our butts a fucking break.” 

“Yang, I’ve told you a million times,” Tai sighed, “if you want something, spit it out clearly.” 

“Fuck our mouths! Our pussies! Anything other than our fucking asses for once! What the fuck is wrong with you? Why the fuck are you so fixated on our asses?! Aren’t guys supposed to like pussies? Fuck our pussies, for fuck sakes! Stop fucking us in the ass, and just,” Yang’s bottom lip trembled, she sucked in a deep breath and exclaimed sharply, “fuck is in the goddamn pussy! Give us a fucking break! We can’t take you fucking us in the ass anymore! So just-“

“Please!” Ruby sobbed, “Just a little break! A little one! Not in the ass again, please. I’m begging you! It hurts, it hurts so much so please, just this once, please just f-f-fuck my pussy!”

There were a few tense moments of silence. Tai’s gaze jumped between them, his head cocked slightly. Holding her breath, begging whatever cruel fate had gotten her into this position to go easy on her just once and let them have this, Ruby flinched back when Tai suddenly burst out laughing. Grabbing hold of her leg, he roughly flipped her over onto her back. Shuffling forward, Ruby tensed then relaxed just a little when, instead of bringing his cock to her throbbing, swollen asshole, he pressed lightly against the opening to her pussy. Breathing in deeply, hating the fact that she was relieved – this wasn’t any better! …or that was what she wanted to tell herself but honestly, she was so desperate to get away from that pain that she was willing to lose her virginity to her Dad in exchange. 

“You girls!” Tai laughed, running his fingers through Ruby’s pubic hair, “I can’t believe you guys knew how much I wanted grandchildren!” 

“What?” The word came out on a hard exhale. 

“Well, obviously I’m not going to wear a condom.” Tai said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, “And I’m definitely going to cum inside since why would I pull out? I don’t think I need to give you two a lesson in reproductive stuff, do I? See, when I put this,” Tai tapped his cock, “in here” Ruby jumped when he tapped a finger against her pussy, “then come, what happens is-“

“We know what happens!” Yang shrilled sharply, “You can’t be serious!”

“Oh, I’m dead serious.” Tai said joyfully, “Can’t believe you two want to have my grandkids. I hope they’ll be girls and look exactly like you two, just like how you look like your Moms. Who knows, maybe when they’re old enough, they can give me some great-grandchildren.”

“No!” Ruby cried in horror, attempting to scramble away from Tai, furiously shaking her head. “I don’t want to get pregnant! Please don’t, get away! Don’t!”

Grabbing hold of her hips, easily yanking her back into place, the head of his cock banging against her pussy, nearly entering her, Tai gave her a hard, stern look and said, “Now, Ruby, hold still. This is what you asked for, remember?”

“No, no!” Ruby screamed, “I don’t want to get pregnant! I don’t want to give birth to my own sibling! Don’t fuck my pussy! Please don’t fuck my pussy!” 

“So, you’re just purposefully teasing me again.” Tai said in a low, flat voice, a thunderous expression on his face. Straightening up, glaring down at her with blazing eyes, his mouth pressed into a thin, white line, Tai snapped, “Is that all you know how to do? Tease a man? Get him so riled up that he can’t think straight? Dangle a tasty morsel right in front of his face than jerk it away while you laugh and laugh and laugh? Huh? Is that all you are, you fucking slut?! A tease?!”

“No!” Ruby sobbed, “I didn’t know you’d cum-!”

“Where else would I?!” Tai roared, the sheer volume of his voice making Ruby’s ears ring, “You think I’d fucking pull out? You think I’d subject myself to the misery that are condoms? Are you stupid or really just a fucking tease?! No, I’m gonna fuck you in the pussy, I’m gonna cum in this fucking this slutty whore pussy until you’re pregnant! And that goes for you too, Yang. You both are gonna take my seed and give me a whole lot of grandchildren who’ll be replacing you when I finally get bored of your loose, slutty holes!” 

Staring up at him with huge eyes, somehow having managed to go even paler, Yang looked frozen – she didn’t even seem to be breathing. Ruby, on the other hand, was hyperventilating. Vicious images of a swollen belly, pushing out a living human being and the child going straight into Tai’s cruel hands flashed across her mind. She could see him – little girls with her dark red hair and Yang’s bright blue eyes, Tai behind them, smiling down at them with that sadistic grin, his hands taking hold of their shoulders, their arms, dragging them back further into the house as they looked up at her with pleading, teary eyes, begging her to save them from this monster posing as her Father. Sobbing harshly, she violently shook her head, screaming, “No! No! No! I won’t! I won’t! Don’t impregnate me! I don’t want-!”

“Then you better fucking stop me.” Tai said coldly, “Otherwise, say hello to Motherhood, Ruby.”

Sucking in a sharp breath through clenched teeth, her heart slamming so hard against the confines of her ribs that it felt as though they’d might crack, Ruby frantically glanced around, her stuttering mind trying to think up some way to stop Tai. A familiar heat pressed against the entrance to her pussy. Ruby let out a shrill scream. No…no, no, no! She didn’t want to get pregnant! She didn’t want to be fucked in the pussy! There was a flash of movement beside her, followed by Yang grabbing her arm, forcibly rolling her over onto her stomach. Straddling the small of her back, completely blocking off Ruby’s ability to see what was happening, Yang grabbed one of Ruby’s ass cheeks in one hand, spreading her open so that Tai could see her swollen hole. Something large and smooth pressed against the swollen, puckered opening. Before she could register what it was, Yang thrust it inside her, giving her an answer. 

One of the dildos Tai had been using earlier, and what felt like one of the biggest ones. Biting back a cry, hating the initial reaction of disgust that threatened to overwhelm her, caustically taking her gut instinct that what Yang was doing was only to protect her, Ruby pushed back as best she could, hoping that the roll of her hips was enticing. It hurt, it hurt so fucking badly but…the thought that she’d just been begging to be fucked in the pussy a few moments ago to escape this pain fluttered across her mind, nearly driving her into a fit of hysterical laughter. There was no escape from this, was there? Sobbing bitterly, hating this, hating it so much that it felt as though that hate and despair was a literal mass of bile in her chest, eating away at her, Ruby let out a strangled grunt when Yang pushed in another large dildo alongside the other one, continuing to roughly fuck her poor ass. 

“Come on.” Yang snapped, “She’s got room for one more large one. You want it to be another dildo or yours? Better make your decision quick. You know she can’t take more than three just yet.”

There was a moment of silence then Tai quietly ordered, “Put in the third one.”

Another beat, followed by Yang doing as she was ordered, shoving the third and final dildo into Ruby’s already overstuffed ass. The pain was incredible, nearly rivaling how it felt to be fucked by Tai but it was nothing in comparison to the terror that Yang might’ve failed in saving her from the terrible fate of being impregnated by her own Father. Breathing raggedly, Ruby jolted hard, a strange numbness spreading down into her legs when she felt Yang being pushed away, a large hand landing on the small of her back. There were several terrible moments where she tried to mentally brace herself for the inevitably of Tai fucking her pussy then large hands landed on either side of her shoulders, a familiar heat brushed against her dildo full ass and with a loud, hard grunt, Tai slammed his hips down, using his weight and gravity to force his cock in alongside the three other dildos. The impact pushed the three thick lengths of silicon even deeper inside her. Ruby’s mouth stretched into a silent scream. Her legs violently twitched. Torn…torn, ripped, obliterated, her ass was being ruined! The pain! The fucking pain was unbearable! She was being torn in half! Her ass wasn’t meant to stretch that far! It hurt…it hurt, it hurt, it hurt so badly! 

Her teeth clashed together with a loud click. Endure it, she had to endure or the consequences would be even worse than this! Why…why was this happening? If only Yang had kept her mouth shut, Tai wouldn’t have gone to this extreme! Shoving away those thoughts, not about to go pointing fingers in a situation like this, when they needed to be supporting each other more than anything, Ruby weakly reached out to find Yang’s hand. There was no comfort, no relief when Yang’s fingers clamped down around hers. If anything, the movement had an adverse effect. Either annoyed or amused by the connection between them, Tai abruptly leaned back, took hold of the dildos pushed deep inside of Ruby’s ass and began thrusting them in and out in time with his thrusts. Pushing a strangled scream through the gaps, her body convulsing underneath Tai’s weight, the agony spreading out from her abused ass to her stomach then up into her chest then finally ending up in her head as a continuous explosion of sharp pain, Ruby flinched when Tai brushed his fingers through her hair in an insultingly gentle gesture. 

“All that just now?” He laughed, “It was a lie, Ruby. I was never going to fuck you in the pussy and I was sure as shit never going to get you pregnant. Fuck, can you even imagine? Why would I want to waste my time on some other holes when I’ve got two perfectly good ones right here. No, I’m an ass man only now. There’s no way your pussies could satisfy me. So, just a little fyi information thrown out there: there is absolutely nothing you can do that’ll stop me from fucking this sloppy ass,” Ruby grimaced when Tai gave one of her ass cheeks a hard smack, “whenever the fuck I want so don’t waste your energy. Put all it towards making me feel as good as possible and who knows? Maybe I’ll reward you one day.”

“Not today, though.” Tai laughed again, giving Ruby’s ass another firm slap, “Today, both you and your sister are getting punished for trying to get out of your duties. I told you before, and I’ve got a feeling I’ll be telling you again: all this would be so much easier if you just fucking accept the fact that you’re now my personal sex toys. I’ll do whatever the fuck I want to you, fuck you however I want and if you put up a fight or make this difficult, I won’t hesitate to make your lives even more of a living hell. Don’t ever forget that, you two.”

Ruby sobbed; Yang said nothing, her fingers curling tighter around Ruby’s hand. After a few more harsh thrusts, Tai came, pouring scalding hot fluid into her throbbing ass. Blowing out a hard breath, he pulled out but left the three dildos still pushed deep inside. Jumping off the bed, not giving either one of them a single glance, Tai walked casually out of the room, slamming the door behind them. Neither of them spoke. Ruby didn’t trust her tongue, and one look at Yang’s face was more than enough to tell her she was feeling guilty enough already. Staying as still as possible, terrified of both dislodging the dildos and accidentally pushing them out, and causing them to move inside her – the pain was already bad enough without them jostling around, Ruby’s gaze flickered back to the door when Tai suddenly appeared, carrying a bunch of somethings in the crook of his arm. 

Padding back over to the bed, Tai dumped his supplies down onto the mattress. Grabbing the handles of the dildos, he roughly yanked them out, tossing them to the side without a second glance. Ruby’s body instinctively curled, a scream raising to her ripped raw throat. It felt like he’d just pulled out some of her intestines. If she looked down now, she was near completely certain that she’d see her entrails hanging out of her. How did having something being removed from her ass hurt just as much as it being shoved inside her?! Clamping a hand over her mouth, her eyes tightly squeezed shut, Ruby hardly took notice of Tai rolling her over, his large body pushing between her trembling legs. 

“To make sure you two don’t get any bright ideas,” Tai said, followed by the sound of a bottle being unstopped, “here’s a little something to act as incentive.”

A violent jolt wracked her body. One of Tai’s large fingers, coated in an icy cold substance, shoved its way into her pussy. Shrieking, all the exhaustion and weariness that’d been plaguing her disappearing in one whoosh, Ruby pushed upright, her terrified eyes flying down to her pussy. The words ‘you said-!’ were right on her lips when an excruciating bolt of cold fire radiated out from where Tai was smearing that strange substance all around the interior of her pussy. Falling back onto the bed, the soles of her feet scrambling against the sheets, Ruby panted hard, cold sweat popping up on her forehead. Combined with the horrific pain still lingering in her ass, this new agony was quickly proving to be nearly enough to shove her into unconsciousness. 

“What are you doing?!” Yang cried out. 

“Sealing her up.” Tai replied casually, giving his finger one more twist inside her screeching pussy before slipping out. “This goo right here makes the muscles cramp up so severely that basically nothing will be able to get in there. By the time its fully worked its magic, both you and Ruby will have unusable holes.”

Raising her head, the world spinning, Ruby had just enough clear-headedness left to see Tai rip off a large piece of black tape from a roll. Slapping it over her pussy, causing her to jolt in alarm, he gave his handiwork an appreciative pat before moving onto Yang. Lying on her back, shoulder pressed to Ruby’s, Yang was notably quieter as Tai went through the same steps. Once he was finished, he leaned back on his haunches, surveying the both of them. The cold fire lingered, burning like a hellbeast in the base of her stomach, mixing together with the throbbing shriek in her hips and ass until she could differentiate between the two. Everything hurt, everything hurt so badly. This…this was her life from now on, wasn’t it? Ruby sobbed softly. No…no, no, no! She couldn’t accept that! She wouldn’t! They had to get out of this! They had to escape! They couldn’t just wait around for someone to find them! By then…she didn’t even want to think about what Tai would have done to them by that point. No, it was up to them, they had to get out themselves! 

“If you’re really good,” Tai said, running his hand across Yang’s stomach, “I might consider unsealing you but you two will have to work really hard if you ever want functional pussies again, alright?”

Neither one of them answered, not that Tai expected a response. Nodding, looking quite proud of himself, he glanced between them, tapping his chin then grabbed Yang, dragging her off the bed then bending her over it. Holding onto her wrists, keeping her elevated a couple inches from the mattress, he slammed his hips forward, burying his thick length inside her ass. Grimacing, her expression contorting almost grotesquely, Yang’s head fell forward, blonde hair spilling everywhere. Her large boobs swung back and forth from the force of his thrusts. Hard pants and grunts poured out of Yang, partially muffled by the thick curtain of hair. Ruby watched numbly until Tai commented in a jovial tone, “You’re getting really loose, Yang! Either tighten this ass up or I’ll be forced to use another special formula of mine.” 

“Fuck you!” Yang snarled weakly. 

Tai sighed, “Why can’t you be more like your sister? This is why I like fucking her more. You’re too much like your Mom. Don’t know when to lie back and just take it.” 

Rolling his shoulders, Tai offered a small, nasty smile, “Oh well, you’ll learn how soon enough.”


	5. Chapter 5

All of this fuss over her needing to fucking pee. 

Sitting on the living room floor, her back pressed against the sofa, blatantly ignoring the half worried, half angry look on Ruby’s face, Yang stared at the kitchen door, keeping her own expression even and unbothered, waiting for Tai to return with his “punishment”. Despite how calm she was forcing herself to look on the outside, there was an infuriatingly big amount of fear gnawing away at the corners of her mind. All of this was stupid but there was probably nobody in the situation more stupid than her. She had just wanted to fucking pee without having to tell Tai so he could remove the tape slapped over her fucking pussy; just wanted to pee without him hovering in front of the door, watching her with his beady eyes as she went about her business. She just wanted to fucking pee in private without having to get someone’s permission. That didn’t seem too much to fucking ask but no, turns out, it was. 

Well, no, that was wrong. Her wanting to pee in private wasn’t the issue. The issue was that, in a moment of rage that her life had been reduced to this – having to ask permission to pee, having to sit on her bed with her thighs tightly clenched so she didn’t piss everywhere because Tai went into town and she had to wait until he got back – had decided that she wasn’t going to fucking stand for it. Vehemently ignoring Ruby’s pleas to just hold on a little longer, Yang had ripped the tape off her pussy, balled it up and threw it down the hall as she darted into the bathroom. Let Tai punish her! She wasn’t going to fucking endure this bullshit just because he was a fucking psychopath! Or, at least, that’s was what she was thinking as she enjoyed going to the bathroom without her own Father watching her for the first time in days. 

Those triumphant thoughts had quickly died when she exited the bathroom to find Tai standing there, the balled-up piece of tape held in his clenched fist, his face an alarming shade of bright red. He dragged the both of them into the living room, then stomped off to get Yang’s “punishment”. Ruby immediately began to cry, looking so pathetic that Yang was tempted to smack her as hard as she could. It was already hard enough to hold herself together when she knew that something horrific was definitely in store with her, having to listen to Ruby whimper like a little kid was not making it any easier. Yang pulled in a deep breath to calm herself. Now was not the time to be falling apart. Tai would be looking for that, he’d be looking for her to crack, to beg for him to spare her, to promise that she would be good and would never do it again. If she let herself give into panic…she might end up doing just as he wished. 

No way was she going to let that happen. No matter what this fucker did to her, she was never going to let him see her beg. Sure, she might do it as an act to get him to back off for a while but to do it in all earnestness? Hell no. Never. She might beg for him to hurt her to save Ruby from some agony but to beg for mercy? He was more likely to walk outside on any given day and see a fully tamed Grimm waiting to play fetch then to ever hear her beg like that. Still, she couldn’t deny that she was afraid. Tai had looked angrier than she could have ever remember seeing him, even angrier than he had when he had been pretending to be furious the night that this nightmare began. That looked like genuine rage, which, just considering what Tai was capable of when he was calm, terrified her. Yang glanced over at Ruby. She was staring down at the floor, biting down hard on her trembling bottom lip, tears clinging to her eyelashes. Was she also trying not to fall apart…or was she holding back accusations? Yang got the feeling that it was a little bit of both. She wanted to be annoyed that Ruby would blame her for something like this but…if their situations were reversed, she knew she’d be pointing fingers and blaming her as well. 

It had been a stupid thing to do. Tai probably would’ve gotten a kick out of her pissing the bed. Probably would’ve turned it into some kind of sick roleplay but whatever he would’ve made her do in that scenario would probably be a million times better than what he was going to do to her now. In hindsight, dealing with the humiliation would have been a lot better. Nothing she could do about it now, though. All she could do was grit her teeth, get through the punishment and learn from her mistakes. The end game was getting her and Ruby out of this hellhole. If she didn’t play her cards right, who knew what Tai might do to her. She already had a hard enough time reading him before, now it was utterly impossible. What went on in that sick head of his was a mystery. That scared her more than anything else – it made it impossible to predict his actions. It was a realization she should’ve had much earlier on but…her situation right now called for ‘walking on eggshells’ kind of behavior. 

Tai’s stomping footsteps echoed out from the kitchen. A moment later, he appeared, still red in the face, his golden eyes two hard stones that glared accusingly. In one hand was a vial of something. The sight of it made Yang’s heart sink into her stomach. Nothing good had come from Tai bringing a vial with a weird substance in it into the picture. Still managing to keep her face neutral, Yang watched quietly as Tai stomped over to her. Stopping in front of her, angry radiating off him in thick waves, he stared, silent and still, down at her for what felt like hours. She imagined all kind of scenarios of what he might do. The muscles in her stomach tightened. Cold sweat rolled down her bare back. She wanted nothing more than to look away, to drop her head but forced herself to maintain eye contact. Looking away would be the same as admitting defeat. That was what Tai wanted her to do; he wanted her to submit, to kneel, to beg for his mercy. She wouldn’t…no matter what, she wouldn’t! After what felt like an eternity, Tai abruptly turned sharply on his heel to face Ruby. Lunging forward, he grabbed her by the arm and threw her onto her front. Ruby cried out shrilly, her eyes bulging. 

“Don’t move.” Tai ordered her in a cold, stony voice. 

“What’re you doing?!” Yang cried. 

Tai didn’t answer. Grabbing Ruby’s ankles, he rolled her over onto her back then yanked her feet up into the air and pushed them down so that her shoulders and head were still pressed to the floor but her legs were hanging, spread and trembling, over her. He brought the vial to his mouth, clamped his teeth down onto the cork and wrenched it out. He spat it out, sending it skittering across the floor. Inside the vial was a bright red, viscous fluid. Something about it made her gut squirm. With his mouth set in a thin, hard line, Tai grabbed one of Ruby’s plush ass cheeks in a vice grip. He brought the vial to her ass but instead of pouring the fluid onto her skin, he shoved the entire vial inside her. The crimson red disappeared from the clear glass as it flooded into Ruby’s hole. There was a split moment of calm then Ruby started to scream at the top of her lungs. Violently spasming, clawing at her ass as though desperate to get the vial out, her eyes bulging out of their sockets, she screamed and screeched, sobbed and babbled broken words incoherently, her breaths coming in ragged gasps. If Tai hadn’t grabbed hold of her, she would’ve toppled over. 

“What-“ Yang whispered, “No, no, no, Tai…what-!” 

This was supposed to be her punishment! Why was Tai-! The realization slammed into her like a tidal. She was an idiot. No, idiot wasn’t a good enough word to describe how astronomically stupid she was. How could she have not realized this sooner?! Tai wouldn’t ever punish her directly for acting out line of line. He knew, just as well as she did, that she would endure whatever the fuck he did to her…but to Ruby? Everything she did was to try to keep Ruby safe! Tai knew that this…this was the only way to punish her. This was her punishment…having to watch Ruby being hurt in her place. Scalding hot tears rolled down her cheeks. Clenching her jaw so tightly, it felt like her teeth might crack from the pressure, Yang scraped her fingernails against the hardwood. She didn’t want to look, she didn’t want to watch Ruby be tortured like this but, just as she stared defiantly up at Tai mere moments ago, she made herself watch. This was her fault. Tai was hurting Ruby because of her. Guilt and rage mixed together into a noxious burn in the center of her chest. Her nerves screeched with fury. Kill him…she was going to kill him! She was going to crush his head with her bare fists until there wasn’t anything recognizable left! 

Frowning deeply, his eyes ice cold, Tai pushed a finger into Ruby’s ass to retrieve the vial. It came out stained with the fluid that’d been inside it but otherwise empty. Without a second glance, he tossed it onto the couch before turning to her, “Activated Grimm blood. Don’t ask me what ‘activated’ means, highly doubt someone as stupid as you would understand it. What you will understand is that its weapon grade. Not meant for Grimm but humans. You smear it all over your weapons and the moment it touches skin, it causes agonizing, debilitating pain. Pain gets even worse when the fluid gets into an open wound. Imagine how it must feel inside her ass,” Tai tapped Ruby’s swollen hole, “Thing about this substance, though, is that we don’t know hardly anything about it, except for this: it won’t stop hurting. I could leave Ruby here for a week and when I come back, she’ll still be in agony. We don’t know the long term or short term affects, and we sure as fuck don’t know what’ll happen when someone’s insides are exposed to it. Hell, it could be burning a hole in her intestines right now.”

“Shut up!” Yang screamed, “Shut up, just tell me what you want me to do, you sick freak! You monster!”

Tai gave her a startled look, “I want you to apologize, of course.”

“Bullshit.” Yang sneered, swallowing down hard against the lump in the back of her throat. She couldn’t stop the tears, no matter how hard she tried to blink them away but she sure as shit wasn’t about to start sobbing in front of this bastard! “You and I both know where that would lead. I’ll apologize, you’ll say ‘that wasn’t very genuine, Yang, I can tell you aren’t actually sorry’ and hurt Ruby even fucking more! So stop fucking with me and tell me what you want to do! I know you want me to do something, I can tell that much at least so spit it out already!”

“You’re being difficult again, Yang.” Tai sighed disapprovingly. “Come on, now.”

“Of course I’m being difficult!” Yang shrieked, pointing at Ruby, who was sobbing hysterically, her blunt fingernails digging into the flesh of her thigh, her mouth twisted into an agonized grimace, “You’re doing that to my sister!”

“Alright, alright. Stop screaming, you’re giving me a headache. I can tell you want to make up for your misdeeds so,” Tai smiled icily down at her, sending a sickening shudder down her spine, “wait right here. Don’t let her fall over.”

With that, Tai stepped around Ruby, swaggering back towards the kitchen. Crawling forward, her breath coming fast and hard, finding it even harder to hold back the sobs now that Tai was gone, Yang grasped hold of Ruby’s violently trembling thighs. Her skin was burning hot underneath the palms of her hands. Snot, tears and sweat caked the bottom half of her face. Clumps of hair clung to her forehead and neck. There was an alarming ring of deep red around Ruby’s swollen hole. What was that stuff doing to her?! 

“It hurts, Yang.” Ruby ground out through clenched teeth, the chords in her neck standing out, “It hurts, it hurts!”

“I know,” Yang whispered, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Ruby. It’s my fault, it’s all my fault.”

“Here we go.” Tai suddenly announcing made her jump. Whipping her head up, Yang’s heart did a swan dive down to her knees. Standing in the kitchen doorway, a nasty smile on his face, Tai held a strap-on that had a ridiculously large dildo attached to it in one hand, and a vial of something white in the other. His smile grew at the sight of the look on her face. Sweeping back into the room, nodding approvingly at Ruby still being upright, Tai shoved the strap-on into her arms with the hurried instruction to put it on. Yang stared at it for a moment, her bottom lip trembling, moments away from crumbling but sucked in a deep, ragged breath, got to her feet and did as she was told, slipping the strap-on up her legs until the hilt of the dildo was resting snugly at the base of her pubic bone. Uncorking the vial, Tai poured the contents all over the faux cock. 

“We might not now much about the Activated Grimm Blood but this,” he held the now empty bottle out for Yang to see, “is about the only thing that’ll stop it from hurting.”

“I swear to the Gods, if you’re lying-“

“I actually really don’t know what it’s doing to her.” Tai said bluntly, rolling one shoulder. “I asked your Uncle, he’s the one who got it for me, what would happen if I were to make someone drink this or gave them an enema with it. He said it’d be bad. That’s all…it would be bad so I think we both know how to interpret that. Now, I like causing you girls pain. It’s become my new hobby but,” the smile faded from Tai’s face, “I sure as shit don’t want anything interfering with my new hobby. Qrow said there’d be about a five-minute window when the person should be fine. We’re reaching the four-minute mark. Hurry up.”

Exhaling sharply, Yang started moving before Tai had finished speaking. Gritting her teeth, hating this, hating it so much, she could have set the whole world on fire with the amount of rage burning inside her right now, she grabbed Ruby’s plush ass cheeks, lead the head of the enormous dildo to her swollen ass and, with a whispered apology, plunged down. The scream Ruby let out was deafening. Blunt fingernails scratched up and down her legs, leaving bright red marks, breaking the skin in some areas as Ruby howled like a wounded animal. The initial thrust only got her part way in. Ruby’s hole was constricting down to the size of a coin, and she was trying to push an arm through it. Grunting, fight back against the nausea whirling wildly inside her stomach, Yang changed out Ruby’s hips for the sofa to hold onto, giving her more leverage as she forced the dildo in deeper and deeper. 

“Yang-!” Ruby gurgled, her eyes rolled back in her head, the color of her face fluctuating between bright red and pale white. “Hurts-! Hurts-! My butt-! Killing-! Me-! You’re killing me-!”

“Hang on, Ruby.” Yang whispered weakly, tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes, “Just hang on, hang on, it’ll be over soon. I promise, just hang on a little longer.”

“Yang-!” 

Finally, with one last hard push, the entirety of the massive dildo was sheathed inside of Ruby’s ass. Panting shallowly, bile raising up in her throat, tainting her mouth with a foul taste, Yang took a moment to gather herself. Her chest ached. Her head pounded. Guilt, shame, horror and disgust swamped her, leaving her feeling as though she’d just swam through congealed mucus. She could feel herself starting to crumple. Holding back the tears was nearly impossible. The sobs pushed at the back of her throat, begging to be released. No matter how many times she shoved them away, they just came back with a vengeance. Sucking in a deep breath through her clenched teeth, knowing damn well that this wasn’t where Tai was going to let it end, Yang slowly began to move, slipping her hips back until just the head of the dildo was inside then, just as slowly, pushed back in. Every movement threatened to destroy her. It was becoming harder just to breathe, to exist. Holding tightly onto the couch cushion to keep herself anchored, Yang tried to block out Ruby’s screams, her pleads, the horrid noises pouring out of her as she violated her ass. 

How much longer did she have left? Was the liquid that Tai poured all over the dildo taking affect? Was it being spread evenly? Did the Grimm blood need to come out to thoroughly ensure that it wouldn’t cause any long-lasting damage? Panic gnawed at her, urging her to do something else, to try anything, anything at all that would be able to help Ruby. Sweat rolled into her eyes, making them sting. Her hair clung to her in all the wrong places. The lower half of her back ached from the weird position. It felt like she might vomit at any moment. Grinding her teeth together, Yang tried to focus on something other than what she was doing. The moment she let herself linger on the fact that she was raping her own sister, the reality of it threatened to crush her. 

A powerful hand suddenly grabbed hold of her arm, wrenching her backwards. Yang cried out in alarm, the room a blur around her as both she and Ruby tumbled down to the floor. She landed on her back, the impact forcing the breath out of her lungs, and Ruby landed on top of her in a sitting position, driving the massive dildo even further inside her, causing her to shriek loudly, every muscle in her body visible tensing. Her scream was cut short when Tai stepped between Yang’s spread legs, brought the head of his throbbing erection to Ruby’s mouth and shoved it between her lips. Moaning throatily, he clamped down on the sides of Ruby’s head, holding her in place as she screamed shrilly around his cock. Her trembling hands landed on Tai’s stomach, weakly attempting to push him away. Pumping his hips, a lazy smile on his flushed, sweaty face, he licked his lips, looking like a predator about to devour its prey. 

“Get moving, Yang.” He rasped with a low chuckle, “The blood is deactivated by now but if you think I’m letting you off the hook that easy, then you’re even stupider than I originally thought.”

Clenching her eyes tightly shut, Yang grabbed hold of Ruby’s trembling hips. Planting her feet firmly on the floor, she thrusted up, pushing deep into Ruby’s ass. It was difficult, cumbersome and tiresome. There wasn’t much room for her to move, not with Ruby’s weight on top of her. Best she could manage were shallow thrusts, ones that kept the majority of the massive dildo embedded inside of her. Tai stepped in closer, smooshing Ruby’s sweat, tear and snot caked face against his crotch. She didn’t have to see to know he must be down in her throat by that point. Moaning raggedly, his mouth hanging open, Tai ran his fingers through Ruby’s sweaty hair, pushing it out of her face to give himself a better view. 

“You got no one to blame but your sister for this, champ.” Tai laughed huskily, “If she just been good and done exactly as I told her, you wouldn’t be in this kind of position. I did want to treat you a little more gently since you’re always so good but Yang just had to ruin it for you.” 

Biting hard enough on her bottom lip to draw blood, Yang swallowed down hard against the sob rising in her throat. She hated it…she hated that he was right. While she doubted Tai would ever treat either of them gently, this was all her fault. How would she be able to look Ruby in the eye again after this? How would she ever be able to convince her to listen to her again? She roughly scrubbed a hand over her face, resisting the urge to bite down hard on her fingers to give her something else to think about. No, no, no! She had made a mistake and Ruby was paying for it but she wasn’t going to let it do what Tai so obviously wanted it to. She wasn’t going to let it tear them apart. If they let Tai separate them, it was only going to make it harder to escape. Even if she had to beg and scream and cry, she would convince Ruby that the only way they were getting out of here was by sticking together. Ruby would be angry, she would be upset; Yang couldn’t fucking blame her but…this one punishment could destroy their only chance. 

She couldn’t let that happen! 

“Fuck!” Tai moaned, rolling his hips, “Yeah, that it, baby girl. You know just how to suck me. God, your throat is so tight! You’re so much better at blowjobs then your Mom was. She would never take me this deep. Fuck, fuck, fuck, cumming! Cumming in your tight throat! Swallow down every last drop, Ruby!”

Clamping a hand down on the back of Ruby’s head, Tai forced her in even closer, throwing his head back as he groaned loudly. Ruby shuddered, then went limp, her arms dangling uselessly by her side. Letting out a ragged exhale, Yang came to a stop as well, allowing her hips to drop back down to the floor. Her back ached. The pounding in her head had only gotten worse after time until even blinking caused a sharp ache to radiate through her skull. After a few moments, Tai stepped back, sliding his cock out of Ruby’s mouth. With a pitiful gurgle, Ruby toppled over, the dildo slipping out of her as she toppled over onto her side. Twitching, her eyes half closed, mouth hanging open, a stream of saliva pooling by her mouth, the sight of her made Yang flinched back. Humming softly, Tai tapped Ruby’s shoulder with his foot then commented breezily, “I might’ve been too hard on her. Well, she has no one to blame but you for that.”

Straightening up, his expression suddenly becoming cold, Tai ordered, “Get her into the bathroom. The blood might be deactivated but it needs to be washed out immediately. When you’re done, she,” Tai pointed at Ruby, “gets to sleep for as long as she needs too. You,” Tai jabbed a finger in Yang’s direction, “goddamn stupid piece of shit will get your butt into my room and will beg me to fuck you all night long. You will do everything I tell you to. If I tell you to fist your own goddamn asshole, you better learn how to contort yourself to make it happen real fucking quick. You give me so much as a defiant look and what I’ll do to your sister will make all of this seem gentle in comparison.”

Bottom lip trembling, her body burning with guilt and rage, Yang asked in a voice thick with repressed sobs, “Why are you doing this to us? We’re your kids!”

Tai rolled his eyes, “You really are a dumb sack of shit. My kids? No, you’re my whores. Holes meant for me to fuck to my liking. Put on this earth for the sole purpose of providing me with some entertainment. My kids? Grow up, Yang. You’re a hole, a cocksleeve, a piece of meat that I’ll shove my cock in for the rest of my fucking days, a goddamn slut who doesn’t know her place! Now, how about you stop irritating me and do what I told you to?”

Flinching back, hating how weak and worthless she felt, Yang crawled over to Ruby, slipping her arms underneath her slack form, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Ruby. This is my-“

“Oh, one more thing before you go.” Tai walked back into the kitchen, only to return quickly with the same roll of tape from before. Ripping off a large piece, he grabbed Yang by the hair with one hand, yanked her down and slapped the tape onto her pussy, “You take that off without my permission again and I might just let an actual Grimm fuck Ruby next time.”

“Fuck you.” Yang whispered, grimacing at the itchiness of the tape on her skin. Picking Ruby up off the ground, she swayed for just a moment, her legs trembling underneath the weight before catching her balance. Crushing Ruby to her chest, she headed towards the bathroom. What Tai had in store for her for that night didn’t scare her. What scared her was what the morning would have. Yang looked down into Ruby’s face – eyes closed, brows furrowed, mouth hanging open, an expression of misery that made her heart clench. She could take whatever Tai did to her but…knowing now that whatever she did would affect Ruby as well…that realization was like realizing that the ground beneath her feet was made out of sand and someone had just poured water all over it. The night didn’t scare her but the morning? When she had to face Ruby, when she had to take all of her anger, her blame and try her damndest to convince her that they couldn’t let this come between them…that fucking terrified her.


	6. Chapter 6

The pain, she could take. To some extent, she could even stand being fucked by her own flesh and blood. It made her fucking blood boil to even think suck a thing, but it was the truth. When it came down to it, she could grit her teeth, steel herself and just…force her way through the nightmare, keeping the continuously updated plot of their escape in forefront of her mind. Not saying it was easy but she did it, somehow. Mostly because she understood that keeping her spine straight, her chin up and refusing to let this nightmare affect her was the only way she and Ruby were going to get out. Plus, she wasn’t about to give Tai the fucking satisfaction of watching her crumble. However, there was a problem. A big problem, one that threatened to send her flying into a blind rage, putting both her and Ruby in danger. She could take the pain, she could take the agony of being fucked by her own Dad but what she couldn’t fucking take was the humiliation. If Tai were just to fuck them and that was it, she…well, she wouldn’t be fine, she wouldn’t be anywhere near fine but she would be in a whole lot of a better goddamn state than she was in right now. It just wasn’t enough, Tai couldn’t just torture them by fucking them repeatedly in the ass with his gross dick at all hours of the day and night, he had to force them into this degrading roleplay as well. 

Stomping around the living room, a duster clasped so hard in her hand that she was surprised the plastic didn’t snap in half, Yang resisted the urge to half-ass this stupid act. Lounging in his armchair, a beer settled on his knee, completely naked and making no attempt to hide the fact that he was languidly jerking off his hard cock, watching them with a smug, delighted expression that she long to claw off his face, Tai’s gaze followed them as they acted out the role of maid, complete with a slutty costume that Tai had forced them into. A stereotypical maid out, only the skirt was about two times too small so their bare butts were hanging out, and the top dipped down ridiculously low, barely covering their boobs. Completing the outfit was a stupid hat that kept wanting to fall off, and a pair of lacy fishnets that itched like hell. Yang could feel his stare burning into her backside. Every time she glanced his way to gauge how well the two of them were “performing”, she found him watching her closely, his gaze noticeably sharper than it was when he looked over to Ruby. 

He had already reprimanded Ruby (though playfully, with an overexaggerated waggle of his finger) for not being thorough enough. She had been cleaning up the trash underneath the entertainment center but, apparently, according to him, hadn’t been putting enough enthusiasm into it, whatever the fuck that meant. It might’ve been a teasing poke for Ruby but it would be a lot worse for her, meaning that it’d also be worse for Ruby as well. She could see it in his fucking eyes. He was looking for a reason to punish the two of them, the fucking bastard. Yang signed internally, not allowing the irritated huff of air to escape her tightly pressed together lips, despite how much it wanted to escape. Knowing the fucker, he’d call her out for ‘attitude’ and make her grovel to keep her job or some bullshit. Course, there was no doubt in her mind that even if she and Ruby managed to play this game to his standards, he was going to find something to lead this disgusting roleplay from just watching to fucking them.

Only reason she wasn’t just throwing down the stupid duster he’d handed her with the command (accompanied by an overexaggerated wink that nearly made her puke) that she make herself useful was because this was the first break they’d gotten from being fucked by him in three days. The pain hadn’t faded – it never really did, even after she had been allowed a warm bath yesterday evening – but walking around with her ass on fire was better than being on her stomach with that disgusting pervert’s cock shoved into her intestines. Still, she wasn’t sure what she’d prefer: being subjugated to that, or having to deal with this humiliation. A part of her almost wished to be back in the bedroom, rather than out in the house, parading around like some seedy slut. Both were an insult to her pride but this…this was so much harder to swallow. 

“What are you thinking about, Yang?” Tai suddenly asked, downing the last of his beer in one swing then chucking the empty can right in her path. 

“How much my butt hurts.” Yang answered on instinct, red burning around the edges of her vision. Curling one hand into a tight fist, pressing the sharp edges of her blunt fingernails deep into her skin, hoping that the pain would be enough to calm her down (it wasn’t), she bent down to pick up Tai’s discarded beer can. Striding past him, holding her chin up high in the air, refusing to look down into his stupid, smug face, she carefully deposited it in the kitchen trashcan. Pulling in a deep breath, her stomach rolling, a thick layer of heavy slime clinging to her skin, she lingered in the kitchen for a few moments, struggling to swallow down the rage, the embarrassment. 

“Yang?” Tai called playfully, “What are you doing in there? Searching for valuables to pocket?” 

“There’s dishes in the sink.” Yang responded flatly, “Do you want me to wash them?” 

“I asked you a question, Yang.” Tai said. The muscles in Yang’s stomach immediately tensed up at the tone of his voice. From the living room, she heard Ruby stop mid-shuffle. It was probably just her imagination, but she could’ve sworn she heard her inhale sharply as well. Right then, Yang could practically see Ruby’s face – wide-eyed, what little color left in her cheeks draining away, her lips pressingly tightly together as her hands curled tighter into the trash bag she was toting around. Letting her eyes flutter closed, Yang hung her head, a soft sigh slipping free from her lips. She fucking hated being right. There it was, the little thing Tai had been waiting for, something he could use to concoct some kind of bizarre, lewd scenario. 

Shoulders slumping, Yang counted slowly to 10, ignoring Tai saying her name in a warning tone, then said quietly, “I was not looking for valuables to pocket, sir. I was not even aware there were valuables in the house.”

“You’re a terrible liar.” Tai snapped with overexaggerated heat. “Get in here, you fucking whore.” 

Dutifully turning on her heel, Yang went back into the living room, shooting Ruby, who was giving her a look exactly like she imagined, an apologetic glance before going over to stand in front of Tai. Glaring up at her, his cock twitching, Tai leaned back in his chair, his wrathful glare sliding up and down her partly exposed body. Spreading his legs so she had a better view of his disgusting, blood red cock, he huffed out a harsh breath, erratically gesturing with one hand, “I gave you another fucking chance after catching you and your sister,” Ruby flinched back when Tai shot her a hateful glare, “stealing beer and drinking it on a job. You begged me, remember? Begged me on your knees not to fire you because you needed the money. And I, being the good man that I am, I reached deep into my heart and found the kindness to give you that chance, and what did you fucking do? Steal from me again!”

“We didn’t steal anything, sir.” Yang said, her voice coming out strained. 

“You said the same goddamn thing when I caught you nicking beer from the fridge. I might not have seen you this time but I know,” Tai tapped his head, “I know when you’re fucking lying to me, you slut.”

Sucking in a deep breath, his face nearly as red as his cock, Tai snapped, “Undress. Now! Don’t-“ He raised a hand when Yang went to protest, “fucking say a goddamn word unless I fucking tell you to speak. I’ve already listened to you begging once. Now, I’m a man who likes to listen to a woman beg, especially when she’s on her knees with her mouth wide open but your goddamn begging is so miserable that I couldn’t even get half a stiffy from it. No, you aren’t gonna pay me back by begging. You’re gonna pay me back by using that whore body of yours.”

Yang stared at him for a moment, her lips pressed into a thin line, then said very, very quietly, “Please, sir. Me and my sister, we didn’t steal anything. I know we fucked up before but we smartened up when you were kind enough to give us a second chance. I swear to you, we didn’t steal from you. You-“

“Enough.” Tai snapped harshly. Bouncing one leg, he snarled, “What’d I just say, huh? What did I just fucking say? I didn’t want to hear any begging. Now, I’m giving you two choices: undress and use those luscious butts to get me off or I’ll march the both of you, completely nude, down to the police, and you’d best believe that whatever punishment they’ve got lined up for you will be a hundred times worse than what I’ll do. You best consider yourself lucky that I am being gracious enough to show you mercy a second time. Now,” Tai’s voice dropped to a lower chord, his eyes blazing, “get to it.”

The rage and humiliation were so intense that Yang felt as though she could vomit up a physical representation of those two infuriating feelings. Glancing over her shoulder at Ruby, who was already beginning to plod forward, her head hung low, Yang sucked in a deep breath, straightened her shoulders and began to undress. She slid the flimsy layer of clothing off slowly, wanting it to look as though she was tortured by every inch of skin that was revealed. It was easier for Ruby to convey such a meaning – it was obvious that it really was difficult for her to undress but for Yang, the clothes slid off with despicable ease. This…this she could take. Tossing the poor excuse of a dress to the side, almost grateful to be rid of it and relieved to finally be taking off the itchy stockings, a little voice inside her head thoroughly abused her for feeling anything other than horror. She was quickly walking right into a world of pain, and here she was, thankful that the humiliation was finally over. 

She hated it. She hated it so much that she wanted to rip out the part of her brain that was making her feel this way but what could she do? Being fucked, being raped, that pain…it gave her strength, it fueled the desire to get away, to defy, to fight for as long as she was able. Being reduced to a slutty maid and whatever else this monster planned to force her into…she couldn’t do it, she couldn’t stand it. She always felt so small, so weak, so vulnerable – not even the brief reprieve from the pain could save her from feeling as though she was drowning. It was not something she would ever voice but…she needed the pain to stop herself from sinking into despair. Once her head went under, she knew Ruby’s would as well. To keep them both afloat, she would do whatever she could, even if it meant enduring this pain for no other purpose than it to benefit her in the end. 

Discarding the stockings, Yang crossed her arms over her chest, attempting to show some modesty. Beside her, Ruby looked as though she was trying to curl in on herself, tears slowly sliding down her flushed cheeks. She didn’t understand how Ruby could have any tears left after she had cried so much. Glancing appreciatively between the two of them, his cock twitching excitedly, Tai jerked his head to indicate they should move in closer. Obediently doing so, Yang jerked and Ruby gasped sharply when Tai abruptly reached up to cruelly squeeze their bare asses. Roughly fondling their butts, he whistled softly. 

“Damn, why do you two work as maids when you’ve got features like these?” He chuckled mockingly, “You could be making so much more money if you used these gorgeous bodies. You’d have guys falling over themselves for the chance to fuck you.” 

Planting a sloppy kiss on Ruby’s stomach, earning a whimpering shudder, he snorted, “Or could it be that’s your night job? Thieving maids during the day, perverted whores during the night. How many guys have you gotten to cum with these fat asses? Huh?”

Neither one of them answered. Staring ahead, her jaw clenched, Yang bit back the demand that he just get on with it already. Dragging Ruby in closer, pushing up slightly to lightly bite one of her boobs, Tai clicked his tongue reproachfully, “Your silence says it all. Hit the nail on the head, haven’t I? Fucking whores, begging me to give you another chance cuz you need the money but you’ve been making more than enough by running off each night to get creampied by a freak in some dingy alley. Making a goddamn fool out of me by making me believe I was doing you two a fucking favor by giving you another chance. All the while, you were laughing behind my back, mocking me for being gullible and stupid. Well, who’s laughing now, you pieces of shit?” 

Shoving them backwards, sending Yang and Ruby tumbling over onto the floor, Tai stood up, a thunderous expression on his face. Storming out of the room, he disappeared off somewhere, leaving Yang and Ruby to glance nervously at one another. They didn’t move – not even a twitch or a shiver. From somewhere further in the house, Yang could hear Tai rummaging through something, and what sounded like objects being thrown to the ground. A few moments later, Tai returned, carrying a couple large dildos and what looked to be a harness. Stomping back over to his chair, he flopped down, glared harshly at them for a moment then started fiddling with the objects he held. Ruby and Yang watched him silently, waiting for whatever new horror was about to come. Trembling fingers wrapped around her own; Yang gratefully returned the comforting pressure. 

“There.” Tai snapped, holding up what Yang was dismayed to realize was a very crudely made strap-on. He threw it at Ruby, who tried to catch it, failed and flinched when it landed hard on the floor. Scrambling to pick it up before Tai could react, she held it gingerly in her hands, looking up at Tai with big, haunted eyes. He waved his hand urgently, his mouth turned down in a bitter frown. Ruby glanced over at her, her bottom lip visibly trembling then slowly got to her feet, slid the strapon up her legs until the dildo was resting snugly at the base of her stomach. It wasn’t a perfect fit; the straps slid down her thighs and the dildo noticeably drooped. Hardly seeming to notice that little fact, Tai turned to Yang, the fire in his eyes intensifying. 

“Get your fat ass up here and make yourself useful.” He said quietly, pointing at his cock. 

“Yes sir.” Yang pushed out through clenched teeth, pushing herself up. Pulling in a deep breath to calm herself, her heart hammering so hard inside the confines of her ribs that it felt as though it was trying to break free, Yang stepped forward, turned so that her back was too Tai, and inched back until her legs bumped against his. Reaching behind her, she took hold of her ass cheeks, spread herself wide open and lowered herself down until she felt the scalding hot tip of his tip bump against her hole. Her stomach clenched. A thunder clap of cold fear rolled through her. Biting down hard on her lower lip, she pulled in another breath, swallowing down against the bile raising in her throat. Releasing one of her ass cheeks, she reached down to clumsily wrap her fingers around Tai’s loathsome length, holding it in place as she sunk down, impaling herself on his cock. 

Groaning low in her throat, white hot shockwaves of pain radiating up her spine, that familiar sickening heat flushing out across the surface of her skin, Yang braced her hands on the floor to give her better leverage. Her back and legs moaned in protest. The position was one she’d regret later but it was one where she didn’t have to look at his stupid face so, worth it, she guessed. She took a moment to collect herself before beginning to move, slowly raising her hips up and bringing them back down. It was awkward, uncomfortable and immensely painful. Didn’t seem to matter how much this fucker did to her ass, it always fucking hurt. Always felt like he’d gone completely psycho and taped a bunch of knives to his dick, just so he could really rip her up inside. Blowing out hard breaths through her nose, sweat rolling down her forehead, Yang couldn’t hold back a sharp yelp when Tai suddenly slapped her ass hard. 

“Tighten up your fucking ass.” He snapped, giving her ass another smack, nearly sending her falling forward onto her face from the sheer force of the blow, “If I wanted to fuck a loose hole, I’d fuck your Mom’s pussy. Ruby!”

“Yes sir!” Ruby squeaked, jolting backwards. 

“Fuck her mouth.”

“W-what?!”

“I said,” Tai growled, “fuck her fucking whore mouth. Maybe suffocating this bitch will make her tighten up.”

Raising her head, peering through the thick strands of hair hanging in front of her face, Yang looked up at Ruby, who was staring at Tai with a slack-jawed, horrified expression. When she took one tiny step backward, slowly shaking her head, Yang gasped, biting back a wave of irritation, “Ruby, just do it!” 

“I can’t.” Ruby whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks, “I can’t. I can’t do that, Yang. I can’t! I don’t want to!”

“Ruby-!” Yang choked out, her body shuddering when Tai grabbed hold of her hips and started to actually moving, pounding up into her, ramping the pain up even further, “It’s okay, just do it! If you don’t, he’ll-!”

“Oh, I’ll make you regret it, Ruby.” Tai said in a surprisingly calm voice, “I’ll really make you fucking regret it. Now, do as you’re told. Fuck this bitch’s throat before I lose any more of my goddamn patience!”

She hesitated for just a moment more, trembling, quivering, her shoulders bouncing from harsh sobs then stepped forward. Gripping tightly onto the straps around her thighs to keep the dildo upright, she brought the tip to Yang’s mouth. Wanting to make it was easy for her as possible, Yang pushed forward, taking the silicon mass between her lips. There was only so far she could go before Ruby had to move again. Taking another step forward, her eyes clenched tightly shut, Ruby pushed in until Yang’s nose was buried in a thick mass of pubic hair. The head of the dildo banged against the back of her throat. Struggling not to gag, terrified that any sign of how painful and uncomfortable this was might sent Ruby running, Yang bobbed up and down the faux-cock as best she could. Sobbing loudly, Ruby weakly thrust her hips, sliding the dildo across Yang’s tongue. It was difficult to breathe – the dildo was big enough to just stuff her mouth full but with these hesitant movements, Yang wasn’t having the trouble she knew Tai wanted. 

“Do it harder!” Tai commanded coldly, “I said fuck her goddamn throat, Ruby! What part of that do you not understand? Hurry up or I’ll make Yang fuck you, and you know damn well that she won’t fucking hesitate!” 

Whimpering, Ruby let go of one of the straps. Setting her hand on top of Yang’s head, she ramped up the speed of her movements, thrusting in hard to drive the dildo all the way into her mouth in one jerky sweep. Startled by the abrupt change in pace, Yang choked around the thick mass of plastic, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. Curling her fingers into Yang’s hair, whispering a barely audible apology, Ruby started going even faster, harder, pounding the dildo into Yang’s mouth, giving her no time to catch a breath between each thrust. Dizziness swamped her. The sickening heat plaguing her body became even more intense. Her head was swimming. The combination of the pain of having her dry, abused ass fucked by Tai, and her mouth violated by her own sister was enough to make her want to vomit. 

“God fucking damn it.” Tai suddenly snarled, “You aren’t gonna tighten up on your own, huh? Gonna defy me through it all, aren’t you, you fucking whore?! Ruby, back up, get away.” 

Letting out what almost sounded like a breath of relief, Ruby did as she was told, slipping the plastic cock out of Yang’s mouth, and stepping back to give him room to do whatever it was he was going to do. Dragging in a ragged breath, Yang couldn’t hold back a startled yelp when she was abruptly lifted off the floor and hurled down onto the armchair. Once more, Tai stomped out of the room but returned far more quickly than he did last time. Clenching a small bottle in his hand, he grabbed Yang’s thigh, roughly rolled her over onto her stomach and gave her ass another hard, punishing smack. There came the sound of a cork being unplugged, followed by Tai spreading her open with one hand. The other smothered something cold and wet all over her twitching, aching hole. Grimacing in disgust, she, somehow, managed not to jerk her hips away when Tai began to rub it into her sensitive skin. 

“What is that?” Ruby asked. 

“Something to tighten up this loose hole.” Tai sighed irritably. “Can’t believe I have to use this. Do you know how expensive this stuff is? You better make an effort to keep this hole tight from now on or I might just stitch it part way closed.” 

“Fuck you.” Yang seethed. 

“We’re really going to have to do something about that filthy mouth of yours.” Tai commented off-handedly. “Now. Tighten the fuck up.” 

Shoving a finger inside her, pushing that strange fluid deep into her ass, Yang jolted her, her eyes widening. A strong rush of burning heat flowed up into her belly. The muscles in her ass violently convulsed. Screeching pain started out as a spark of agony where Tai’s finger was currently scraping against her insides then spread out, becoming harsh pulses that overwhelmed her lower body. Gripping tightly onto the top of the armchair, struggling to control the pace of her breathing, Yang remained still and silent as Tai thrust his finger into her twitching ass a couple more times then pulled out a grunt. Unsurprisingly, the intense raging fire remained even after his finger was gone. Another non-surprise was that soon after, something bigger and hotter bumped against her hole. Wrapping a arm around Yang’s neck, jerking her back at the same time he was slamming his hips forward, shoving the entirety of his length inside her burning hole, Tai moaned loudly, the sound slithering into her ear. 

Her eyes bulged out of their sockets. A strangled scream rippled out of her wide open mouth. Violently shuddering, her stomach a nauseating whirl of motion, blood roaring in her ears, Yang clamped a hand over her mouth to keep any more screams and shrieks from coming out. Hurt…hurt…it fucking goddamn hurt so fucking bad! The muscles in her butt were cramping up so severely that it felt as though every fiber done there might snap from the tension. Heat and violent pain mixed together into a cacophony of agonized shrieks. It was no longer just Tai with knives taped to his cock, he was fucking her ass with a fucking white hot blade! This…it was just as painful, as agonizing as the first time he had put his disgusting, filthy, horrible dick inside her. No, it was somehow even more painful! Whatever that fluid was that Tai had smeared all over her insides, it was causing her ass to act like a virgin hole all over again! 

“There we go.” Tai panted raggedly, “All it took was some encouragement and a little help. Not enough, though. Come on, let’s have some fun with your sister!”

“No-!” Yang gagged but Tai was already dragging her off the armchair. Spinning her around so that she was facing Ruby, who flinched away upon seeing her agonized expression, Tai grabbed hold of her arms, pulling them back so she was suspended over the floor. Without a word from Tai, only a trembling, tearful grimace, Ruby stepped forward, pushing the still sopping wet dildo between Yang’s lips. This time, she didn’t have the strength or energy to do much more than just hang there, gagging and choking as Ruby fucked her mouth. Lightly holding the sides of Yang’s head to keep it steady, her gaze averted, tears clinging to her thick eyelashes, Ruby sniffled and sobbed, whispering quiet apologizes that only served to make Yang’s blood boil hotter and hotter. 

“Yes, just like that, Ruby! Just like that! Fuck this bitch’s mouth hard!” Tai rasped, slamming his hips hard against Yang. A violent spasm of pain roared through her body, making the world turn white for a few moments. “Gonna cum! Gonna fill up this slutty hole with my seed! Make sure you shove your cock in deep when I cum, Ruby!” 

Letting out a soft whimper, Ruby pulled Yang’s head forward, smooshing her nose into her pubic hair. The head of the dildo banged against the back of her mouth then slipped down her throat, completely cutting off her oxygen supply. Twitching, the skin on her face and neck seemed to shrink and become too small for her body, Yang sank her teeth down into the hard plastic of the dildo as Tai’s cock swelled up even bigger inside her, sending out a fresh wave of agony then scalding heat poured into her abused insides. Before he’d even finished cumming, Yang found herself being wrenched backwards, thrown face down onto one of the nearby couches, her ass yanked up high in the air and Tai continuing to pound into her. Legs dangling uselessly, her vision filled up by the couch cushion, Yang snarled sharply when a powerful hand grabbed a handful of her hair, cruelly pulling her head back. 

“So fucking tight!” Tai panted gleefully, “Must feel like you’re a virgin all over again. One more round, Yang then I’ll get your sister over here to experience what its like to fuck a virgin tight ass. After that, it’ll be your turn. You don’t think I’d let Ruby have all the fun, did you? No, I wanna see the kind of face she’ll make with your cock buried deep inside that cute mouth. Might even give you the chance to fuck her ass as well, though I gotta admit, I’ve become rather possessive of that hole. Maybe if you beg real sweetly, I’ll let you experience it.” 

“Go to hell.” Yang ground out through clenched teeth. 

Tai laughed callously, giving her ass a hard smack, “I really need to do something about that mouth of yours. Maybe I’ll make you gargle my semen to clean it out or maybe I’ll use my special dust to make your throat just as tight as your ass.” 

Barking out another harsh laugh, Tai rolled Yang over onto her back, forcing her to look up into his disgustingly flushed face, took her hips into a bruisingly tight grip and leaned down to chomp down onto one of her boobs. Standing behind him, her head bowed low, hair hanging in front of her face, Ruby was stock still, the only movement being the steady raise and fall of her chest as she breathed. Her hands hung uselessly by her side. Yang could hardly stand to look at her. A flash of rage roared through her chest, leaving her momentarily breathless. How could she just stand there while Yang was drowning in agony? How could she just stand by and not, at least, try to do something, anything that might alleviate this torture? Everything Yang had done up to this point was to keep as much attention off of Ruby as possible so that she wouldn’t have to endure this kind of pain but there had to be something Ruby could fucking do to help her out! Tai clearly favored her so why…why wasn’t Ruby helping her?! 

Roughly shoving those thoughts away, furious at herself for even thinking something like that, Yang forced herself to look away. All of this…as bad as it was for her, it was even worse for Ruby. She didn’t have the same kind of resolve that Yang did. She couldn’t just take all of this, internalize it and turn it into motivation to get out. She needed Yang to be the strong one, to be the one to take the brunt of Tai’s torture…otherwise, she might really crumble. It was already beginning to happen. Yang’s gaze flickered back to her sister’s still frame. The Ruby she knew before all this start would have never even dreamed of doing something like fucking her mouth just because Tai told her too. She would’ve stood strong against him, demanded that he let Yang go, that he stop this madness. 

Tai…he was already beginning to break her, already starting to drown her in a sea of despair. A bloom of ice cold terror erupted in the center of her chest. If Ruby fell, how much longer would she have? How much longer would she be able to stand against him? Without Ruby…she didn’t know if she’d even be able to stand on her own two feet.


	7. Chapter 7

It was taking every ounce of willpower she had to not scream at Ruby to stop fucking crying already. Perched on the end of her bed, staring down at the poor excuse for clothing that Tai had thrust into her arms earlier, Yang bit down hard enough on the edge of her tongue that she was surprised the taste of pennies wasn’t currently flooding into her mouth. Beside her, kneeling on the floor, face buried in the disheveled covers, Ruby tightly clasped the destroyed Beacon uniform to her naked chest, her thin shoulders heaving hard with each choking sob. Tai’s newest “gift”, given with the instructions that they’d both better be dressed by the time he came back or else. What ‘or else’ had included was left threateningly vague, though Yang knew enough by then to take a guess. Considering the punishment she’d gotten for taking the damn tape that was slapped over her pussy, yeah, she could take a fucking guess as to what that monster would do. 

Which was partly the reason for her anger. She’d been trying for the past five minutes to get Ruby to stop crying, get up and put on their destroyed uniforms, only to be ignored. Glancing over at the clock, her stomach lurching when she saw that five minutes had passed since Tai had left, Yang sucked in a deep breath, held it until she started to see black spots swimming in her vision then slowly let it out. Getting angry right now wouldn’t do either of them any good, she reminded herself coldly. Ruby would only start crying even harder if she started yelling. Problem was, she didn’t know what to do to pull Ruby out of her completely justified horror and grief. It seemed to always be the little things that broke people. She had stayed so strong throughout everything else but this…

Yang’s gaze wandered down to her violated uniform. The perverted bastard really hadn’t held back. Once a symbol of their endeavor to become huntresses…now reduced to near rags, though it was obvious what that freak had been intended. Cut strategically, their uniforms were now modified so that both the shirt and skirt showed off as much as their bodies as possible, while also still maintaining the school uniform aesthetic. A screech of fresh anger rolled through Yang’s mind. The temptation to rip her uniform to shreds, to wrench Ruby’s out of her hands and tear that one apart as well nearly consumed her. If that bastard wanted her to dress up in some disgusting wet fantasy, then he was going to have to force it on her! 

Biting down even harder on her tongue, the splash of pain managed to bring her back, somewhat, from that edge of near hysterical anger, Yang tensed up when she heard footsteps approaching. Behind her, Ruby went silent mid-hiccup, her breath audibly catching. The footsteps stopped in front of the door. There was a beat of silence then a knock. 

“You’ve got five minutes, girls!” Tai’s jovial voice called through from the other side. “Hurry it up! You should know by now to not keep me waiting!” 

With that playful threat delivered, the footsteps retreated, leaving the two of them sitting, rigid and breathless, in silence. Swallowing hard, hating the panic that was thrumming in the base of her skull, hating him, hating everything, Yang got to her feet. Throwing the uniform down onto the bed, she dragged her fingers through her hair. Ruby was watching her with a stupid, blank wide-eyed look that nearly had her wrapping her hands around her thin neck and squeezing until she heard a crack. Closing her eyes, Yang covered her face with her hands. No…she wasn’t going to do this, she wasn’t going to take out her anger on Ruby. That was wrong and unfair. Right now…they needed to be a team, they needed to work through this so that they could get out. If she let herself fell into that kind of pettiness then…there might not be any hope for them. 

Letting her hands fall uselessly to her side, Yang said quietly, “Ruby.” 

“I know.” Ruby whispered, fresh tears coursing down her flushed cheeks. Shakily getting to her feet, she held the destroyed uniform out in front of her, her face screwing up into a grotesque mask of grief then, while sniffling loudly, clumsily began going through the motions to put it on. 

There was nothing she could say, nothing she could do to make this situation even better. To say it killed her was a fucking understatement. Curling her hands into tight fists, Yang took one more moment to steady herself – she was scared that if she didn’t, she might attack Tai the moment he appeared in the doorway. Envisioning digging her blunt nails into his stupid eyes until she heard a most fantastic POP, one that would either be cathartic enough to get her to stop or be the starting gun to destroy his ugly face even more, Yang mimicked Ruby, tugging the uniform on without really paying attention to what she was doing. Once everything was on, she got the remaining buttons done up, rearranged her skirt into what she thought was the right position then, before she realized what she was doing, turned to get a look at herself in the mirror, as she always used to do. 

The sight was…appalling. A bright splash of red momentarily blinded her. Fingernails digging into her palms, Yang found herself, once again, near overwhelmed with the desire to rip this perverted showcase off, and take whatever punishment Tai had lined up for them because this…this was beyond degrading. Seeing herself in the butchered version of her school uniform – boobs hanging out of a large hole cut in the front, the two remaining buttons above and underneath the slope of her boobs; a triangle carved out of the bottom of her shirt, revealing her belly; the skirt had been shortened to the point that it was long enough to just barely cover her butt and crotch but with the slightest movement, the fabric rode up, exposing her – wasn’t any more humiliating than everything else she been subjugated to over the past few days but…this uniform was fucking sacred. 

Now look at it. Deformed, degrading, defiled, she looked like she belonged in one of those magazines that boys are school bought and hid underneath their mattresses. What was that fucker going to have them do while wearing these disgusting outfits? She couldn’t even stand to think of an possibility. Not to mention, it was obvious that the most deplorable thing that she could come up with probably wouldn’t even come close to what he was actually going to have them do. To her dismay, the thought managed to spark a little bloom of fear. The whole tap business had been bad enough, now they were being put into a mockery of cosplay for some unknown reason. Considering how deplorable Tai had become-

Yang forced her thoughts to come to a skidding halt. Not ‘become’. No matter how much Ruby swore up and down that some kind of weird Grimm had possessed Tai, that he really didn’t want to do this to them, it was all the Grimm’s fault, Yang couldn’t…wouldn’t allow herself to think the same. It was a way for Ruby to cope but for her? She saw the cruelty in his eyes for what it truly was: the truth of his person. Somehow, he had spent years fooling the both of them into thinking that he was a good, caring Father and something – from what he’d been ranting about earlier, she was guessing it was the fact that she and Ruby never cleaned up after themselves and left their underwear lying around – set him off, causing his true personality to shine through. Who they were dealing with now was the real Tai. There was no getting their Dad back or saving him from the Grimm. There was no Grimm, there was no saving him. 

That bastard made the decision to do this to them. He had looked them in the eye as he violated them, hurt them, defiled them and only got more and more excited as they screamed in agony. No, there was no ‘becoming’ like this. He had always been like this, and Yang hated herself for never seeing that. Look where it’d gotten her: dressed up like this, about to endure another bout of torture at the hands of her own Father. Tears prickled the corners of her eyes. She roughly wiped them away, turning around so that Ruby couldn’t see her. 

Just bear with it, she told herself on repeat, walking over to sit stiffly down onto the bed once more, endure, she had to endure. If she started allowing herself to wallow in grief and terror, there was no way this would end well. She had to endure, she had to grit her teeth and take whatever that bastard inflicted on them. Not just for her sake – Yang glanced over at Ruby, who was finishing up putting on the mangled outfit. Hers looked exactly identical to Yang’s, though the hole cut into the chest part was significantly smaller. Ruby’s face was flushed a bright crimson. She was pointedly keeping her vision averted from the mirror, head bowed down, hair hanging in front of her eyes. Yang’s arms twitched. She longed to go over, to gather her sister up into her arms and stroke her hair, whisper soothing to her, convince her that everything was going to be okay but…ever since they’d been forced to make out, to touch one another, neither one could close that distance without becoming sickened by the memories of that night. 

She couldn’t even touch her sister anymore without being reminded of the feeling of her tongue in her mouth. Curling her hands into tight fists, Yang glared at the door, wishing she could burn a hole straight through it. No matter what…no matter what! That bastard was going to pay! No matter what she had to endure, no matter what he put them through, she was going to get the both of them out of this! Stay strong, she just had to stay strong! Nothing that bastard could do would ever break her. She would never give him that fucking satisfaction. For now…she would play along, she would do as he told her and make sure that Ruby did the same, she’d make him think that she was subdued, controlled, passive while constantly looking for a way out. If he thought he could trap them here, then she was going to show him how fucking wrong he was. 

Ruby had just finished nervously adjusting her skirt when the sound of footsteps approaching came again. To her surprise, Tai didn’t barge in but instead knocked, his mockingly playful voice filtering in through the other side. 

“You two ready?” 

“Yeah.” Yang answered flatly, Ruby audibly sobbing behind her. 

“Okay, I’m going to unlock the door. Come into the living room. Don’t make me wait.” He tacked onto the end with a jovial chuckle that made Yang want to puke. There was the click of the door being unlocked then Tai’s footsteps retreated.

Yang waited until the sound of his footsteps had quieted completely then got to her feet. She didn’t look back, she didn’t glance at Ruby to confirm she was behind her. There was no need to. She could feel her heat pressing against her back. Gripping the doorknob, she pulled in a deep breath, sent a little prayer to the Gods to give her strength – not just to endure this but to get through it without flying into a seething rage that’d get both her and Ruby punished – and pulled open the door. Together, they walked into the living room, where Tai was sitting, naked and nursing a beer, in the armchair. A sly, gross smile spread across his face when they entered. Letting out a low whistle, his disgusting gaze roamed over them both, shamelessly staring at their exposed boobs and pussies. 

“Damn, don’t you two look gorgeous! Give me a little spin, go on, let me see all of you.” 

Ruby sobbed quietly. Yang clenched her jaw. Together, they slowly spun around, giving Tai a look at the full ensemble. When they’d made a complete circle, Yang’s lips unconsciously twisted into a disgusted snarl at the sight of his erection. He took a swig of his beer, belched loudly and sat the can aside, his intent gaze never leaving the two of them. Crossing one leg over the other, he seemed to contemplate something for a few moments, slowly tapping his chin with one finger. Ruby shifted nervously, her gaze darting around the room. Yang returned his stare with an unflinching glare. She might do as he told her but that didn’t mean she ever do so with a passive, submissive attitude. No, until she could get out of this nightmare, she was going to make it very clear to him that the only reason she was doing all this was because she had no other choice. Ruby might act like a frightened dog with her tail trembling between her legs but Yang was not going to give that fucker the satisfaction of seeing her like that.

Suddenly, Tai clapped his hands together, causing both Yang and Ruby to jump. Rubbing his palms rapidly together, the wide, feral grin sending a cold shiver racing down Yang’s spine, he said, “Well, I was just going to fuck you like that since I figured you both would look good but,” he paused for affect, obviously wanting the two of them to wonder just what he was going to do then continued with a cruel, delighted sneer, “I think we should do some roleplaying.” 

“Roleplaying?” Ruby repeated quietly, her silver eyes stretched open wide. 

“Yeah, you two are dressed as schoolgirls so that’s do some naughty roleplaying.” Tai nodded as though he’d just come up with the best idea in the world. “Let’s see, let’s see. Ah! I know, you two have been caught cheating. I’m the professor who’s super strict about this sort of stuff and have threatened that I’ll have you expelled from my class. Desperate, terrified of being kicked out, you decide that you’ll use your feminine charms to get me to change my mind. You’ve got those amazing bodies, use ‘em to convince me that you’re worth keeping around.” 

“You have to be joking.” Yang spat out before she could stop herself. What kind of disgusting play was this?! 

“Alright,” Tai continued, his face flushed a bright red, his eyes swimming with depraved excitement, completely ignoring Yang’s outburst, “let’s get this going. Don’t keep me waiting. Ruby, you first. Come over here and seduce your professor. Really get me wanting to forgive you for being so naughty by cheating in my class.”

“What?!” Ruby squeaked, her bottom lip violently trembling, “I can’t-! What do you-!” 

“Ruby.” Yang pushed out through clenched teeth, grabbing her tightly by the elbow, hating the way she recoiled. A sharp stab of pain radiated out from somewhere deep in her chest. She didn’t want to do it, she didn’t want to force Ruby into this but she’d seen enough of how far this bastard would go to know that if they didn’t obey, something much worse would be waiting for them. If anything, this was relatively tame compared to what he’d done to them already. 

“I can’t do this! I don’t know what to do!” Ruby cried, covering her face with her hands. 

Letting out an overexaggerated, overly suffering sigh, Tai rolled his eyes, frowned deeply and snapped at Yang, “You start, then. 

Huffing out a sharp breath, near physically restraining herself from glaring at Ruby (she’d been saved from having to go first but did she have any idea what Tai might do to her later for failing to obey him?!), Yang released her elbow, straightened her shoulders, swallowed down the bile rising in her throat, burning at the sensitive lining of her esophagus and almost immediately balked. She had no idea what to do. Being sexy wasn’t something that she ever thought about, and she certainly hadn’t ever tried to seduce himself. Keeping her expression neutral, she frantically tossed about for something, anything. Finally, when Tai started to bounce one leg impatiently, Yang knew she was just going to have to go for it. 

Swallowing hard, she raised one arm to knock on the wall, cleared her throat and said in the best sultry voice she could manage (which sounded so stupid in her ears), “Professor Long, may I please come in?” 

To her relief, Tai looked impressed. Excitedly shifting in his chair, he said in an obnoxiously low, authoritative voice, “Enter.” 

She stepped forward, clasping her hands behind her back, thrusting her chest forward so that her boobs jiggled a little bit. Swaying her hips, her skin crawling when his gaze noticeably traveled down to follow the movement, she stopped about a foot away, close enough that he could reach out in grab her but far enough so that he could still see her. Reaching up to play with her hair, curling one strand repeatedly around her finger, she cooed, “I wanted to talk about that little incident.” 

“Little incident?” Tai said sharply, “Cheating is no laughing matter, young lady. I’ll have you know that I am more than ready to eject you from my class.” 

“Oh, please, Professor Long.” Yang whimpered, slowly lowering herself down onto her knees, a surge of relief rushing through her chest when the red hue in Tai’s cheeks deepened. Crawling forward slowly, inching along the hard wood floor, her knees already starting to protest, she placed her hands on his thighs, despising the warmth that bled into her skin, and whispered, “Maybe we could…work something out? You know how much my education means to me. Should I show you just how far I’d go to stay right here, in your class? I’ll do anything, Professor Long.” 

Tai’s cock eagerly twitched. Yang could’ve vomited all over his lap. Clearly struggling to keep the grin off his face, Tai seemed to consider it for a moment then said in that same annoying deep voice, “Well…if you can truly show me your resolve, I might consider it. Be warned, though. Many girls have come here and said the same but haven’t been able to sway me. You’ll need to be…extra convincing to get me to change my mind.” 

“Extra convincing, huh?” Yang somehow managed a cocky smile that she hoped had a sexy edge to it, “I think I might have that little something that’ll help you see that we deserve a second chance.” 

Turning, she threw a hard stare at Ruby, who visibly jumped. For a split moment, Yang was certain that her plan wasn’t going to work, that Ruby was going to freeze up but, to her relief, Ruby seemed to catch on to what she needed to do. Shuffling forward, her head bowed, she lowered herself down onto her knees and crawled over to join Yang, their shoulders bumping together. Swallowing audibly, she opened her mouth to say something, only managed a rusty croak and immediately snapped her lips back together. Sucking in a deep breath, placing one trembling hand on Tai’s thigh, she shot Yang a pitiful, pained look before trying again. 

“We,” her voice violently shook, “want to be forgiven so badly, Professor Long so we’ll work extra hard to earn a second chance.” 

“Get to it, then.” Tai said flatly, though his gaze clearly conveyed how pleased he was. 

Knowing, even without the panicked look Ruby gave her, that she was going to have to lead, Yang pushed forward, slipping between Tai’s spread legs. Going off everything that had happened up to that point, she had a pretty good idea of what she needed to do to get this fucker off. It was going to be painful and awful but better than to leave him unsatisfied. Gods only know what he’d do then. First, a combo blowjob, her and Ruby blowing him together, that’d probably be a good jumping point onto the next bit. Sliding her mouth open, her stomach already lurching in disgust as the mere thought of what she was about to do, Tai pressed her tongue against the bottom of his abhorrent shaft and licked all the way up to the tip. Glancing over at Ruby, hoping that she would understand without needing to be verbally told what to do, Yang kept an eye on her as she leaned in and started to mimic her motions, licking up and down Tai’s shaft while fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. Good, least that was one potentially difficult bit that she didn’t have to deal with. Next, she looked up at Tai, who was hungrily watching the two of them eat up his cock. Yang moaned softly, sucking gently on the base of his dick. Ruby, quickly catching on, began to do the same, though every moan that came from her sounded miserable. 

Together, they sucked, licked, caressed and tongued Tai’s cock until it was thoroughly coated in saliva. Precum dribbled liberally out of the slit. Overheard, Tai was breathing heavily. Yang caught onto a certain note in the sound of his breath that put her on edge. He was getting impatient, bored – there was only so long they could do this before he started wanting more. Problem was, she really didn’t want to go to the next part. She wanted to stay right here, in the part that was disgusting but not painful or hard. That, however, wasn’t a possibility. Tai huffed harshly, and Yang knew it was time. Pulling back, she licked her lips, gently pushed Ruby back, giving her a look that she hoped convey that she better get ready because the next thing incoming was not going to be fun, and slowly got to her feet. 

Thing was, she knew that she and Ruby could play out this whole scenario by acting like they were enjoying it, that Tai’s cock was amazing and all that other bullshit but that…that wasn’t what Tai wanted. Tai wanted to hurt them, Tai wanted them to suffer so what better way to make sure he got some satisfaction out of this than to create a scenario where they did nothing but suffer? She really was going to puke. Stepping forward, she got up onto the armchair, swinging herself around so that her back was to Tai, her bent knees pressed against his thighs. Reaching down, she wrapped her fingers around his twitching cock, leading it to her covered pussy. Predictably, Tai wrenched away, grabbing hold of her hips and pushed his cock between her ass, the head brushing against her hole. 

Crying out in alarm, Yang twisted around, putting an extra scared expression on her face, “What are you doing, Professor Young?! That’s my butt! Your cock doesn’t go there!”

Tai gave her a confused look before immediately catching on. A disgustingly sly grin spread across his face. Grinding against her, pulling her hips back when she tried to jerk away, putting just enough strength behind her movements to that she couldn’t actually move away but he still needed to hold on to keep her in place, Tai cooed, “What are you talking about? Don’t you want to be forgiven? Don’t you value your education, Yang?”

“I do!” Yang cried, “I do but…but-!” 

“Then, you should be grateful that I’m even giving you a chance!” Tai cried gleefully, yanking her back, thrusting his hips up hard without warning. The head of his cock pushed through the tight ring of muscles to bury deep in her ass. 

“No!” Yang screamed, her mouth twisting into an anguished grimace as pain screeched up her spine. It didn’t matter how often he did this too her, the pain never seemed to diminish. Gripping onto the arms of the couch, her stomach rolling threateningly inside of her, “My butt! My butt! Don’t fuck my butt, Professor Long! It hurts! Take it out, Professor Long! I’m sorry! Forgive me!” 

“Fuck!” Tai snarled, his muscular arms encircling around Yang’s waist. Suddenly, she found herself being lifted up into the air then shoved down onto the floor. Gripping onto her waist with a brusingly tight grip, Tai pounded into her wailing ass, sending sharp, jagged bolts of white hot pain radiating throughout her entire body. Her ass was on fire. Her vision flickered wildly. Every breath she pulled in was agony. Grinding her teeth together, using the terror and anger that came with the pain, Yang kept up the play, desperately hoping that he would forget about Ruby while he was so enthralled with her, Yang cried and wailed and sobbed, begging the imaginary Professor to stop. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ruby move closer, sliding up until she was beside them, one hand shakily reaching out to Tai, who barely seemed to notice her, all of his attention focused squarely on fucking Yang’s ass raw. 

“Professor!” She sobbed, “Please stop! You’re hurting her! We won’t cheat again, ever! We promise! We’ve learned our lesson, please stop! Stop!” 

“That’s right, you’ll never cheat again.” Tai grunted out. One hand lashed out, grabbing Ruby by the hair, and threw her down onto the floor next to Yang. “Get on your knees! Ass in the air! Don’t make me fucking wait!” 

Sniffling loudly, Ruby did as she was told, pushing her ass up high in the air. Grinning barbarically, his eyes blazing with maniacal glee, Tai curled one hand into a tight fist, pressed it to Ruby’s asshole and shoved his hand inside, pushing in until he was buried inside up to the middle of his forearm. Ruby screamed in agony, her head flying back, her entire body violently shuddering. Breathing heavily, sweat dripping off his jaw to fall onto Yang’s back, Tai viciously pounded into the both of them, using his cock, his fist to cause them unimaginable amounts of horror and pain. Blunt fingernails scraped against the smooth floor. Why…why had she come over?! Why hadn’t she stayed away?! Tai would’ve ignored her if she just kept her distance! Having to continue on with this stupid play was already hard enough as it was but doing so with Ruby’s shrieks and screams pouring into her ears made it only harder! 

Gagging, hardly able to think straight enough to keep the play going, Yang howled, “We’ve learned! We’ve learned! Professor!” 

Tai laughed cruelly, his other hand slamming down hard on the plush curve of Yang’s ass, sending a revolted jolt up her spine, “As if you two worthless, mindless sluts would learn your lesson from just one punishment. You think that you can come in here, shoving your boobs and butt in my face, give me a little blowjob and indulge me a little bit then get off scotch free? No, you two are so stupid and pathetic that you’ll need multiple sessions to really drive my point home. I’m not ready to forgive you yet. You’re going to have to satisfy me a lot more before I even consider thinking about forgiving you.” 

“Please!” Ruby cried shrilly, her mouth hanging open, drool running in rivers out of her mouth, “Please forgive us! Please stop! It hurts! It hurts!” 

The only response she got was another laugh. Slamming his hips forward, Tai picked up the pace even further, rapidly stabbing his dick into Yang’s ass. Furiously fighting back against the sobs building up in the back of her throat, Yang dropped the act. This…she should’ve known it’d come to this but this was the end result she’d been hoping for, wasn’t it? Tai was clearly pleased. Ruby, though unknowingly, had played right into what he wanted. By doing so, he’d probably forgive her for not obeying him earlier. It hurt, her ass hurt so badly, her entire body hurt so badly but…what would Tai have done if they hadn’t met his expectations? This bastard wanted to trick them, wanted them to mess up so he could punish them, which meant…they were going to have to be smart about all this because Tai…he wouldn’t hesitate to cause them endless misery. 

She wanted out. She wanted fucking out of this and if that meant playing by his rules, while twisting them at the same time, she would. If it meant putting her sister into a bad position, one where she was forced to endure this kind of torment, she would. The end goal was to get out, to get away. That wasn’t going to happen with them just sitting around, crying and begging. 

Grunting loudly, Tai grabbed a handful of Yang’s hair, wrenching her head back as he was plowing forward. A despicable rush of heat flooded into the base of her belly. Breathing sharply, her vision swimming, Yang was barely given time to recover before she was being flipped over onto her back and Tai thrust his fist up into her screeching, aching hole, sliding over to begin fucking Ruby’s ass with his still somehow rock hard cock. Bouncing up and down on the smooth wood floor from the force of his thrusts, Yang stared up at the ceiling, unable to blink away the tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes. It hurt, it hurt, it hurt so fucking much! Her ass was being turned to mush! Tai’s hand was destroying her ass, she was being torn apart! Her stomach was going to burst! 

Out…out…out, out, out, out! She needed to get out! No matter…no matter what she had to do, no matter what this freak made her do, out…she was going to get out, and she was taking Ruby with her. Clumsily reaching out, Yang weakly felt around until she brushed up against Ruby’s arm. Sliding down, she gently took her hand into her own, curling her fingers around the trembling appendage. Out, she was going to get them out, no matter what, she was going to get them fucking out of here.


	8. Chapter 8

Ruby hadn’t spoken to her in over a week. Any attempt she made to try to draw her into a conversation was met with sullen silence. Sometimes, if she was lucky, she’d get a hard glare, followed by a huff before Ruby turned away to stare vacantly at nothing. By the fifth day, Yang just gave up, figuring she needed to act like a spoiled child for a while before she realized that she was being stupid. So, she gave Ruby her space, backed off like an adult and waited, becoming increasingly agitated as she continued to act like a brat. Despite her behavior being infuriating, Yang, somehow, managed to not do anything idiotic in response, even though she really wanted to. After being ignored several times, Yang came scarily close to slapping Ruby across the face. It was only the realization that her anger was only going to make an already hellish situation worse that kept her from pummeling Ruby’s stupid face. 

The night of the eighth day rolled in. Ass and hips throbbing from Tai’s latest assault on her rear end, wishing that she could take a shower since that fucker had decided it’d be fun to get his disgusting cum all over her lower back, Yang stared up at the ceiling, not thinking about anything, not doing anything other than just existing. She felt like that was what her life had become lately. Little bursts of rage that quickly faded away as she forced herself to calm down, lest Tai decided that something she did warranted punishment. It wasn’t easy, keeping such a vital part of herself at bay. To keep herself as calm as possible, she had just kind of shut herself off for most of the time. It was terrifying how easy it had become. She struggled with it at first – swallowing down her rage was always something that was an uphill battle for her – but gradually, as the days of being trapped in this nightmare kept coming with no hope in sight, it became easier and easier. Now, it was like flipping a light switch. The anger was still there, boiling in the pit of her stomach, gnawing at the edges of her mind but that one little switch brought down a heavy steel door that kept everything at bay. 

The only thing that managed to rile her up anymore was Ruby. Glancing at her out of the corner of her eye, Yang counted how long it’d been since they’d last spoken. Nine or ten days. Honestly, keeping track of what day it was and how much time had passed since Tai first lost his goddamn mind was impossible. Had it been over a week? How long had she been trapped in this house? How much longer would it be before someone realized that they were missing and sent someone to check on them? Yang scrubbed a hand over her face. It could be weeks before anyone clued into the fact that something was going on. She might not know exactly how long it had been, but she knew that it had to be somewhere around two weeks. Meaning, there were about five left before someone would notice if they didn’t show up. 

Yang’s eyes fluttered closed. Five weeks. Five more weeks of this. It felt like too much to hope for Tai to get tired of them or come to his senses in that amount of time. Yang glanced at Ruby again. She might’ve never said it, but Yang knew that she was still waiting for Tai to ‘wake up’. In her mind, Tai was sick, infected by a Grimm or whatever reason she’d thought up to justify why he was acting this way. Another reason why Yang was having a harder and harder time being gentle with her. Half the time, she wanted to grab her by the shoulders and violently shake her until it got through her thick skull that there was no sickness, there was no Grimm, the only reason Tai was acting like this was because he was a disgusting pervert who’d always been a disgusting pervert and had just been hiding it very well up until this point. The sooner Ruby realized that, the easier all this would become for the both of them. 

Thing was, though, she wasn’t sure that Ruby was ever going to realize it. When they got out of here, when whomever Beacon sent to see why they weren’t showing up at school showed up at their doorstep and realized that something was amiss, leading to their eventual rescue, Ruby was going to swear up and down that Tai was under the influence of something sinister – that was the reason why he was acting like this. Yang sighed softly…if it came to that, if she heard Ruby say those words, she wasn’t sure what she might do. At best, she would never speak to her again. At worst…she didn’t want to think about that. She didn’t want to think about the ball of flame she kept swallowing down into her belly, where it was festering like a boil, ready to burst at any moment. When it did, well, Ruby probably wouldn’t be saying anything ever again after that. 

“Hey, Yang?” Ruby suddenly said, her voice barely audible, making Yang jump a little. 

“You talking to me now?” Yang asked bluntly. 

“We can’t make him mad again. If we do-“

“Stop.” Yang pushed through clenched teeth, “I’d rather you not talk to me than say stupid shit like that.”

“It’s not stupid!” Ruby hissed, abruptly jolting up, her face ashen. Gripping onto the edges of the beds, her small breasts jiggling from the sudden movement, Ruby whisper shouted, “You saw what he was willing to do when you got him angry! Next time, he might seriously hurt us! I know it doesn’t matter to you since it’ll be me who gets the sharp end of the stick but I don’t want to endure that kind of pain again.”

“Then what exactly do you suggest we do, Ruby?” Yang asked tersely, not bothering at all to hide the rage in our voice. Before Ruby could say anything in response, Yang continued, “I have been remaining calm. I have kept an eye on his temper so something like that wouldn’t happen again. I have recognized what kind of situation we’re in. Don’t know if you’ve done the same.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ruby snapped hotly. 

“It means,” Yang turned an icy cold glare Ruby’s way, far more satisfied by the way she flinched back than she’d ever admit, “I know that there is over a month left until someone realizes we’re missing so unless we do something, we’re going to be spending five fucking weeks with Tai.”

“Then we wait. We hunker down-“

“You’ve got to be shitting me!” Yang snarled, sitting upright, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. “Hunker down? Endure it? You are out of your goddamn mind if you think I’m just going to sit here and let that fucker use me like a goddamn sexdoll! We have to get out of here, Ruby!”

“And what do you think will happen to us when he catches us?!” Ruby squeaked hysterically, her eyes stretched open wide, clenching the edge of her bed so tightly, her knuckles turned white, “You think he’ll just laugh it off?! No! He’ll chain us up in the basement or chop our legs off with an axe so we won’t be able to move! Neither one of us can try to escape because both of us will be punished! No, we’re just going to wait for someone to rescue us. Uncle Qrow-“

“So, you’re saying you can just take five more weeks of this? Huh?”

“What other choice do we have?! Are you a fucking idiot?! Any stupid decision you make only affects me! How about you stop being a stubborn child for once and listen to reason?!”

Swallowing against the bile raising in her throat, vividly envisioning tearing at Ruby’s throat until she could see the dull gleam of her spine through the gore, Yang flopped back down onto the bed, rolling over so she wouldn’t have to look at that pale, desperate face. A burp of sickening rage pulsed in the center of her chest. She was pissed off at Ruby for both being a coward, spineless piece of shit, and because, ultimately, she was right. If Tai caught onto to even a whiff of them planning to escape, his punishment would be swift and severe. While she didn’t want to believe that Tai would go as far as to maim them just so they wouldn’t be able to try escaping again, she couldn’t put it past him. She didn’t know what that monster would do anymore. Problem was, even knowing that it was a possibility wasn’t deterring her. She wanted out, she wanted out of this hellhole, even if that meant risking grievous bodily harm being inflicted on her or Ruby. 

“Yang!” Ruby cried desperately, her voice cracking. 

“What would you do,” Yang said, startling herself with how calm and somber her voice sounded, “if Qrow were to arrive, if Beacon sent someone down here to check on us and Tai used the fact that no one but us knows how much of a deranged freak he is to turn them away or convince them that he hasn’t seen us either and has no idea where we are? What would you do if he drags us out into the middle of nowhere, shackles us in some rundown building and keeps us there until he finally gets tired of us? It might be years, Ruby. Years before somebody finds us or before he decides he doesn’t want us anymore. What do you think he’ll do when he gets tired of us? Just let us go? Let us wander back into town, wailing and sobbing that our Father had repeatedly raped us over the years?”

Throwing a hard, hateful glare over her shoulder, Yang said icily, “I’m sorry that my rash decision resulted in you having to endure that. I am, Ruby but I am not going to fucking lie here and let your cowardice lead me straight down the fucking path of ending up in a shallow grave or in the belly of some Grimm after spending years in agony. Is that really how you want to end up, Ruby?”

There came no answer, not that she was expecting one. Bottom lip trembling, tears welling up in her big, terrified eyes, Ruby sobbed softly, curling in on herself. Sighing heavily, the anger quickly fading, brushing hair out of her face, Yang went to speak again, maybe offer something a little more hopeful but the words died in her throat at the sound of footsteps approaching the door. Groaning inwardly, slapping one hand over her face, what little sympathy she’d managed to dredge up for Ruby withering away into a decayed husk when she let out a pathetic whimper, Yang flinched slightly when their bedroom door swung open. Of course, it was only – Yang glanced at the clock – a little past midnight, the perfect time to subject them to even more torment. How did an old fuck like him have so much stamina? He might be in pristine shape, despite all the beef and junk food he consumed on the daily, but he was still old. Guess the energy of a pervert was never ending. 

“You girls asleep?” Tai asked loudly, his voice obnoxiously joyful. Even if they had been, they wouldn’t be any longer with him talking so stupidly loud. 

“No.” They responded in unison. 

“Good. Get those fat asses up and get into the living room. We’re gonna have a movie night! I’ve got something special for all three us to watch together, you know, as a family.”

Ruby sniffled pathetically. Blowing out a hard breath, dreading what Tai meant by ‘movie night’, Yang rolled out of bed, brushed hair away from her face and quietly strolled past him, towards the living room. As she passed him, he gave her ass a hard smack, earning himself a genuine yelp. Cackling like a little kid, the grin on his face only growing when she shot him an irritated look, Tai hung by the door until Ruby got moving as well, then followed after Yang into the living room. The TV was already on, though there was no indication of what it was they were going to be watching. Plopping onto the couch, pressing against the arm, Yang took no notice of Ruby or Tai as they milled in. She was already slipping into that distant mode, knowing full well that whatever Tai had prepared for this weird ass movie night was going to led to even more of him fucking them. 

Sitting down on the other side of the couch, blankly staring down at the floor, Ruby visibly flinched when Tai flopped down between them. Grabbing them by the arm, he pulled them both in close, looping his muscular arms around their waists. Grimacing, hating the sensation of his bare skin smooshed against hers, already beginning to sweat as intense heat rolled off him, doing her best not to gag as the intense scent of beer engulfed her, Yang made no attempt to squirm away, despite the discomfort. 

“Alright, let’s get movie night started!” Tai exclaimed gleefully, snagging the remote from the coffee table. He pressed a button. The screen sprang to life, showing a still image of their living room. In a single instance, Yang understood what the fuck Tai meant by movie night. Her stomach sank to her knees. Her hand twitched, begging to be slapped over her face so she wouldn’t have to watch this depravity. 

“What is-“ Ruby asked, confused then stopped, her already pale face becoming even more ashen as the still screen was suddenly full of movement. On the screen, Tai sauntered into the living room, beer can in hand and flopped heavily down onto the couch. A few moments later, Ruby and herself appeared, dressed in maid outfits, wielding feather dusters like shields. Ruby looked miserable; Yang looked furious. Together, they moved around the living room, dusting and arbitrarily tidying up, Tai openly leering at them as they did so. Suddenly, he yelled at Yang, who’d walked into the kitchen. Sighing internally, shooting a sidelong glance at Ruby, who’s bottom lip was trembling, fat tears clinging to her eyelashes, Yang wondered how much trouble they’d get into if she purposefully looked elsewhere. No use in risking it to see. Yang looked up to Tai’s face then down to his crotch, sighing once more. 

The “good stuff” hadn’t even started yet, and his disgusting cock was already rock hard. It wouldn’t be too long until he decided that just watching wasn’t enough. Forcing herself to keep her eyes glued to the screen as she was forced to listen to their own moans as Tai violated their asses, Yang waited until she felt Tai start to shift then reached over, wrapped her fingers around his vile length and began to pump him off. He moaned appreciatively, bucking his hips up into the tight ring of her fingers. Fighting to keep a disgusted grimace off her face, Yang watched as she bounced in Tai’s lap, her breasts lewdly flopping from the force. Her stomach rolled in protest. Something about seeing her own face while she was being raped by her own father made her want to claw her eyes out. The pace of Tai’s breathing increased. Thrusting up into Yang’s hold, sickeningly rolling his waist as his head fell back. 

Yang glanced once more at Ruby. Silver eyes met gold. In that moment, a silent conversation took place. They both understood what exactly needed to be done to prolong the agony for as long as possible. With Yang still rapidly jerking Tai off, ignoring how loathsome it felt to have that slick, throbbing organ held in her hands, Ruby tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, slid forward, stretching her mouth open wide, and took the head of Tai’s cock into her mouth. The moan he let out was more than enough indication that they were on the right path. Eyes tightly clenched closed, looking as though she might vomit at any moment, Ruby pleasured the top of Tai’s cock while Yang focused more on the body of his shaft, occasionally sliding down to fondle his heavy, hairy balls. On the screen, the scene had switched over to Ruby thrown over the back of the sofa, clinging on the edge of the cushion as Tai pummeled into her ass. Yang wanted to scream bloody murder, to crush Tai’s cock in her hands. The look on Ruby’s face…the expression of utter agony, a flushed face marred with tears and sweat, laced with pain, misery and sadness. Her moans filtered through the speakers, piercing Yang’s eardrums. 

“Move your hand, Yang.” Tai sighed, “Let Ruby take me all the way in.”

She obediently did as she was told, slipping her hand away, subtly flicking the coating of precum. Without needing any prompting, Ruby slid all the way down, taking in every inch of his length and began to bob up and down, audibly sucking on him. Not wanting to leave her doing everything by herself, Yang slipped off the couch, knelt between Tai’s legs, quickly glancing up to make sure she was doing alright (judging by the greedily hungry way he was watching her, she made the assumption that they were doing good), she began to roll, rub and stroke his balls in the palms of her hands. Tai groaned, a lazy smile stretched across his flushed face. A large hand landed on the back of Ruby’s hand, pushing her down even further. When she loudly gagged, tears rolling down her cheeks, he laughed and Yang was seized with the desire to crush his balls. 

“Get off, Ruby.” Tai chuckled, “Let your sister show you how it’s done.”

Placing a hand on Ruby’s shoulder, she urged her back, shooting her a look she hoped conveyed ‘good job’ before moving in to take her place. Stretching her mouth open wide, she quickly took him all in, sinking all the way down to the base. Her throat burned; her jaw ached. An intense throbbing pain settled immediately in the center of her forehead. Breathing became difficult to the point that a familiar pulse of panic rolled in her stomach. Settling her hands on Tai’s beefy thighs, she ignored her discomfort and began to move, sucking hard on his disgusting, vile, horrid length, swirling her tongue around the head, gathering up the bitter, thick precum. Moaning low in his throat, Tai weaved his fingers through her thick hair, tugging on her as she moved. Nervous to what he might do if Ruby continued to sit by the sidelines without much to do, Yang shot her a quick, apologetic look, one that she could tell told her exactly what to expect as she flinched, inhaling sharply. Reaching up, her hand violently trembling, right on the verge of vomiting all over Tai’s dick, Yang played with Ruby’s small breasts, squeezing, stroking, pinching her small nipples. 

“Yeah, yeah!” Tai grunted, “Fuck, this is about all this mouth is good for. Shit, you’re even better than your Mom at this and she gave some amazing blowjobs. Yeah, suck me more, ooh, you know just how I like it, baby girl. You like the feeling of your sister’s tits? They’re not as impressive as yours but there’s a charm to them, isn’t there?” 

As though to accentuate his point, Tai wrapped an arm tightly around Ruby’s midsection, reaching up with one large hand to roughly handle the boob that Yang wasn’t focused on. Leaning down, he gave one of her nipples a broad lick, laughing huskily when Ruby flinched away. Breathing rapidly, his eyes gleaming with deranged lust, Tai pumped his hips a couple times, driving his cock even deeper into Yang’s mouth then abruptly grabbed a handful of her hair, cruelly wrenching back, sending a wave of pain radiating through her scalp as he yanked her off his dick. Yelping in surprise, her mouth hanging open, a thick layer of saliva coating her lips, Yang braced herself, fully expecting to be thrown onto her belly, the head of Tai’s cock already at her swollen ass. 

“You think I don’t know what you two are doing?” Tai laughed, causing both of them to tense up. “Oh, no, no, you aren’t in trouble. If anything, I’m fucking delighted. You two, working together to try to distract me, using what you’ve learned to keep me from fucking you in the ass, I’m honestly having a great time right now, watching you two act of out sheer desperation. You’re learning! Good job! Now, Yang, since this was obviously your lead…as it usually is…Ruby,” Tai looked down at Ruby, who shrank back at his playfully stern expression, “I really need you to step up your game. Your sister here might give me trouble from time to time but goddamn, look at her, taking the goddamn initiative, finding out how best to please me and keep me happy. I’m gonna need you to put in some effort and not just lie there like a dead fish, making your sister do all the work.”

“I-“

“I’ve got some fun stuff planned for us over the next few days so I’m gonna need you to give your best, okay?” Tai asked with a wink, bopping her nose then turned down to Yang, his expression becoming noticeably stonier, “You need to take the side role and let your sister lead. Yeah?”

Yang stared at him, unblinking, unflinching, for a few moments, fighting the urge to look over to Ruby then slowly nodded, not trusting herself to say a word. This motherfucker. This scum found congealed to the bottom of a pile of filth. This was what they were going to be doing, huh? This was what they were fucking going to be doing? Did he think she was an idiot? No, he knew exactly what he was doing. He might’ve not heard them talking earlier – if he had, he would’ve said or done something – but that didn’t mean he couldn’t pick up on the atmosphere. ‘I’m going to tear you two apart. I’m gonna make it so she’ll never trust you’ is what that cold gaze said, ‘You’ll be the bad guy, you’ll be the source of her agony and she’ll do whatever I tell her to remain in my good graces’. Normally, she wouldn’t think that Ruby would fall for such an obvious ploy but she wasn’t exactly in the best emotional state. Meaning that…getting them both out of here had just become more difficult. 

“Wha-…what do you want me to do?” Ruby whispered, nervously glancing between Yang and Tai. 

Tai hummed thoughtfully then released Yang’s hair, allowing her to slump back onto the floor. Shoving Ruby down onto her stomach, he took hold of her trembling thighs, pushed them apart so her ass was bare then brought the head of his cock to her hole. Yang braced herself, waiting to hear the strangled yelp that meant Ruby was being penetrated. Only, it never came. Breathing shallowly, blinking away the sweat that’d rolled into her eyes, Yang looked over to find Tai’s cock pressed to Ruby’s hole but he wasn’t moving. Hands braced on his hips, he watched Ruby for a few moments then, with an impatient click of his tongue, gave her ass a hard slap, wrenching a cry out of her. 

“Get on with it.” He sighed, annoyed. 

“What?” Ruby whimpered, looking up at him over her shoulder. 

Rolling his eyes, Tai said, “Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, come on, sweetpea! Your sister would’ve gotten this by now.”

Mouth hanging open slightly, obviously right on the verge of panic, Ruby looked pleadingly to Yang, only to have Tai snap his fingers loudly in front of her face, an irritated expression on his flushed face. Breathing raggedly, Ruby swallowed audibly, hesitated for a moment more then hesitantly pushed her hips back, pushing her ass against Tai’s cock. Sighing, playfully rolling his eyes again in Yang’s direction, Tai gave her a bit of help, holding his dick in place as she struggled to impale herself on it. A hard grunt rippled out of her chest as the head of his cock pushed through the tight ring of muscle. Sucking in a deep breath, her thin fingers digging into the couch cushion, Ruby buried her face in the fabric and slammed her hips back, using what little leverage she had to give her more momentum. Letting out a muffled scream, her body violently trembling, she started to move, using the bounciness of the couch to help her movements. Sighing once more, this time in satisfaction, Tai pumped his hips slightly, meeting her erratic thrusts. 

Reaching up, he grabbed a handful of Ruby’s hair and yanked backwards, forcing her head up. Gasping raggedly, her mouth twisted into an agonized grimace, Ruby hooked her feet around Tai’s lower legs, clamping down to keep herself on balance. Sitting back, Yang waited, knowing her turn was next. Behind her, the home movie was still depicting the various horrid shit that their Father had done to them. A glance over her shoulder showed that the scene was now showing the bathroom – Yang was plastered against the glass shower door, her breasts obscenely smooshed, Tai gripping tight enough onto her hips, it looked as though his fingers were merging into her skin, fucking her so hard that she could hear the frame rattling, even over Tai’s loud, piggy grunting. Leaning her head back, resting it on the coffee table, she stared up at the ceiling, doing her best to block everything out. She needed to think of a way to counteract Tai’s newest tactic to drive them apart. Considering how Ruby had been acting lately, she knew for a fact that this was going to only damage what little progress they might’ve made in their latest conversation. Ruby was too scared of what Tai might do if they decided to escape. Problem was, there wasn’t much she could do to quell that fear. What could she say? Get over it? Buck up? 

That’d be a good way to end up with Ruby not talking to her again. Could she even convince her? The longer they were here, the more it became obvious that if she was going to get them out of here, she couldn’t involve Ruby in it until the very end. She couldn’t bring up escape or anything having to do with escape. If she wanted to get the both of them out of here, she was going to have to play Tai’s games. Yang slowly blinked. Wrapping a strand of hair around her finger, the realization that that was the best way to proceed didn’t so much as dawn on her as sickeningly slither across her mind. Let Ruby hate her. Let Tai pit them against one another. She’d play the role of the villain. She’d convince Tai that she was just as desperate to please him so he wouldn’t punish either of them. Then, after she had gotten everything in place, she would give Ruby the offer to get out of here. It wouldn’t be foolproof. It could fail at any moment but…she had to believe that there would be enough sense in her sister to take the opportunity. 

If not…Yang’s stomach lurched. If not, she wouldn’t be left with any choice. If all the sense in Ruby’s head was gone by that point, she would have no choice than to flee without her and hope that Tai wouldn’t do anything to her while she was getting help. 

Tai grunting loudly pulled her out of her thoughts. Slamming his hips forward, holding tightly onto the plush curves of Ruby’s ass, his mouth hanging open, displaying a truly grotesque expression of lust, Tai shivered and, judging from the way that Ruby whimpered, came. There wasn’t even a moment’s pause. Slipping his still rock hard cock out of her ass, Tai turned to Yang, his lips curled into a cruel, monstrous smile. Without a word, Yang got to her feet, brushed hair out of her face and turned around, reaching down to help lead Tai’s cock to her ass. Spreading her legs to give her better leverage, she pressed the tip to her hole, braced her other hand on her taut thigh and pushed down. Her dry, tight ass forcibly spread open to make room for the unwelcome intrusion. A shrieking bolt of agony radiated up her spine. Despite the number of times she’d been fucked like this, it never got any less painful. Biting her lower lip to keep herself from crying out, Yang jolted unpleasantly when Tai grabbed hold of her hips, roughly yanking her down into his lap. 

Clamping his muscular arms around her, he began to brutally pummel her ass with his cock. The shockwaves of pain were enough to make her feel like she was going to vomit. Digging her fingernails into his skin, hard breaths and grunts ripping their way out of her throat, ripping it raw, Yang made no attempt to move or fight. Staring hard at the TV, hardly able to see the screen through the sheen of tears blurring her vision, unable to hear over the roaring in his ears, Yang knew what she needed to do. Endure. Let Tai do as he wished, let him think she was broken in, that she was Ruby’s bad guy, let him think whatever the fuck he wanted. She would keep up the act of being the more resistant one but also willing to do what she needed to in order to minimize how much damage this fucking psychotic freak did to both of them – all in the name of convincing him that she was as broken in as she was going to get. 

Let Tai make her into the bad guy. She’d show him how much of a villain she can be in this perverted story he was spinning.


	9. Chapter 9

She nearly burst into tears when the first thing she felt the moment she saw the nurse outfits was relief. Clutching the pale pink dress in her trembling hands, Ruby sniffled softly, swiping a hand over her mouth. How pathetic – becoming so unbelievably relieved because it was an actual outfit. There was no torn fabric, no wide gaps that revealed her pussy, butt or breasts. It was a whole, whole outfit – the first one she’d been allowed to wear in weeks. She hated how sweet, how tangible the relief was. This was what her life had come too, huh? Getting excited over the fact that she could wear real clothing. Sure, it was a sleazy nurse’s outfit that was obviously going to be way too small on her, most definitely revealing her butt and crotch but clothes! Real clothes! She fucking hated how happy that made her! 

“Ruby.” Yang said quietly, unpleasantly jerking her out of her thoughts. She was already dressed up, haphazardly arranging the white cap sitting atop her head. Just as Ruby suspected – the dress was so short, it didn’t even come close to covering Yang’s crotch and butt. The hem brushed against the tops of her thick, blond pubic hairs. Despite it being an indecent, lewd look, one that accentuated Yang’s full figure, Ruby felt no embarrassment, no shame. Considering what they’d been forced to wear up until that point, this was blissfully tame. 

“Yeah.” Ruby mumbled, turning away so Yang wouldn’t see her unjustified annoyed expression. It wasn’t fair to be mad at her right now. While she had been enjoying the moment and hated that she was pulled back into this nightmare while experiencing such a sweet, rare moment of lightness, she did need to get a move on. They were usually only given around five minutes to change but Tai’s sense of time moved significantly faster than theirs. Two minutes for them was five minutes for him. Sometimes, on days where he was really excited to get going, one minute equaled five minutes. They were never able to tell just how long they had so dawdling was not an option. If they didn’t get a rush on, he got irritated. There was only thing worse than an irritated Tai and that was an angry Tai. She didn’t want to have to deal with either since, regardless of which of them pissed him off, she was the one who was going to get the punishment. If Yang hadn’t said anything, she’d still be standing there, gawking at her outfit. 

Quickly yanking on the thing on, finding it uncomfortably small, clinging to her like a second skin. It was a little hard to breathe with it so tight. Grimacing, she pulled and yanked on the fabric, grunting as she tried to get it into place without tearing the cheap feeling fabric. How had Yang managed to pull it on so gracefully? Or, maybe she struggled as well and Ruby had been too distracted by her own thoughts to notice. That seemed likely, though Yang didn’t look the slightest bit disheveled. Breathing out a hard, exasperated breath, Ruby finally got everything into place. Hers must be even smaller than Yang’s – it was so tight, her arms felt all numb and tingly from the circulation being cut off by the sleeves. It was on, though. She was mostly covered – her butt and pussy were hanging out, though, probably just to Tai’s liking. 

Snagging the cap, she settled it onto the top of her head, nearly ripping the outfit in the process. Tai must be planning on ripping these outfits off them or them getting ripped to shreds since neither of them could move that much. Somehow, the thought made her a little bit sad. Staring down at the floor, she arranged the cap as best she could with no mirror. There were no clips or anything so it immediately felt like it might slip off. Once everything was in place, she looked over to Yang, who was staring vacantly at the door, arms dangling limply by her side. Seeing her like that, distant, tame, made a sickening shiver run down her spine. She’d been acting weirdly ever since Tai dragged them into the living room to watch the “home movies”. It was a little disturbing but what was even more disturbing was her inability to find the motivation to care. Lately, Yang had been pushing all of her buttons then acting like she was the irrational, stupid one for getting upset. Even her acting like this was managing to annoy the shit out of her. 

Despite all of her efforts to convince Yang to act carefully, to just endure all this until Uncle Qrow or someone from Beacon came to rescue them, she continued to act rashly. Every time she did, either both of them or Ruby was punished for it. A cold finger of dread rolled down her spine as she remembered the agony of having the Grimm blood inside of her. Yang would never experience an agony like that, and that only served to make Ruby angrier. She got to act however she wanted and never be truly punished for it. Oh yeah, she could cry and sigh that she was sorry that her actions had gotten Ruby into such an awful position but it never really affected her. A part of her wanted to believe that Yang was jealous of the favor that Tai clearly showed towards Ruby but that was just the constantly panic driven side of her mind. She knew better than that. Yang was purely motivated by the need to escape. Nothing else mattered to her, other than getting out. While Ruby also wanted to get out of this hole, she knew that there was no way they could escape themselves. 

This sudden shift in behavior was unnerving her. Yang had to be up to something; Ruby just couldn’t figure out what. Whatever it was, she already knew that it was bad. Straightening her shoulders, Ruby glared sidelong at Yang. Stupid, idiotic bitch – did she not understand how much danger she was putting them both in?! No, probably not, considering she had a one-track mind that couldn’t take notice of all the risks that came with what she wanted. Yang suddenly glanced over at her, one eyebrow raised, her mouth set into a thin line. 

“You’re leading, remember?” Yang said coolly. 

“I know.” Ruby snapped with more heat then she intended. Sucking in a deep breath to calm herself (which wasn’t easy with Yang still looking at her with that distant, unaffected expression), Ruby marched past her, over to the door. Again, her anger wasn’t justified, despite Yang’s weird behavior. If Yang hadn’t said anything, Ruby would’ve just followed her out into the bathroom, been confronted with the fact that she was being forced to lead today and frozen up. Gripping hold of the doorknob, Ruby swallowed down against the panic rising in her throat. When Tai had mentioned leading the other day, she had been so distracted by Yang disgustingly fondling her breasts, she hadn’t really been paying attention to what he was saying. It only became clear after Tai had finally allowed them to go to bed around five in the morning, playfully stating with a wink that he was excited to see what Ruby was going to bring to the table. By that point, she had been so tired and in so much pain that she had registered what he was saying but couldn’t care. All she had wanted to do was sleep. 

Now that she was actually being faced with having to lead, she was drawing a blank. Yang always handled the situation with startling grace. Despite her anger towards her, she could admit that she’d become adept at thinking on her feet. If she could only cut it off with the rash decisions, they would be fine! Yang knew how to handle Tai far more than she did but she always ruined it by acting as though she could act like she always did. Ruby gave her head a slight shake. She couldn’t be thinking of that right now. The more important thing right now was trying to figure out what she was going to do when she opened the door. Tai wasn’t patient, not in the slightest. If she blanked, there would be punishment in store for her. Pulling in another breath, knowing that if she kept standing there, she would get so freaked out by the whole thing that she wouldn’t be able to move and would end up getting punished anyway, Ruby pushed the door open, stepping into the bathroom. 

Sitting on the edge of the bathtub, already naked, Tai snorted, “Took you long enough. Do all nurses keep their patients waiting this long to get a bath?”

“My apologizes.” Ruby answered on instinct, slipping further into the room, jumping a little when Yang closed the door. Okay, Tai wanted a bath – she wasn’t actually that surprised. This was what guys wanted when it came to dirty nurse roleplaying, right? A bath, she could do a bath. She could figure out how to make a bath lewd and sleazy, just like Tai liked. A little relieved that things were this simple, Ruby glanced around for the stuff she would need to bathe him. Only, the only stuff there was soap. She couldn’t see washcloths or anything lying around. What was she supposed to wash him with? Her hands? That seemed like the only option but something about it felt wrong, like if she went with that option, she would get reprimanded. Confused, the relief she’d been feeling quickly fading away, giving way to panic, she fearfully snuck a glance over to Yang, who only looked back at her with a blank expression. 

“Well?” Tai said irritably, making Ruby jump. “Get on with it.” 

“Y-yes!” Ruby squeaked, her heart thrumming with panic. Darting over to the tub, she still found nothing. There was nothing she could use to wash him with! Struggling to keep the pace of her breath even so not to alert Tai to her distress, Ruby grabbed the detachable shower head, got the water on, made sure it was a pleasant temperature and carefully doused Tai’s muscular body until he was glistening with a layer of water. Yang stood by, obviously waiting for some kind of instruction from Ruby on what to do. Only problem was, she still hadn’t figured it out! She prolonged getting Tai as wet as possible before he shot her an annoyed look. Turning the water off, on the verge of tears, she grabbed the soap and, with no other option apparent, went to rub it on Tai, hoping that he’d be satisfied with a nice massage. 

“Really, Ruby?” Tai sighed with clear annoyance, grabbing her wrist in a tight, bruising grip. “I ask you to fucking lead and this is the best you can do?”

“Wh-what do you want me to do?” Ruby whispered, her bottom lip trembling, face burning. 

Tai rolled his eyes, “Pathetic. Yang has never asked me what she should do. Why are you?”

“I…I just-!” 

“Forget it.” Tai sneered, “Yang-“

“No-!” Ruby cried breathlessly, terrified of what kind of punishment she would get for failing this test. “I know what to do! I know!”

“Really?” Tai asked, unimpressed, “Then show me. Show me what you know, Ruby.”

Time seemed to slow down. She was suddenly ice cold, her legs violently trembling. Okay, not her hands. No washcloths. What could she wash Tai with? What…what would Yang do? What would she do right now, when faced with this situation? Ruby’s mind raced. No, that wasn’t the question she should be asking. What would Tai want her to do? Going off everything he’d done to them up until this point, there had to be a clear answer to what he wanted! She just couldn’t think clearly in such a panicked state! Tai sighed in annoyance. Ruby flinched, her brain stuttering. What should she do?! What would Tai want her to do?! Think, think, think! What did he like? Her butt and boobs…the answer popped like a lightbulb over top of her head. It was so simple, so obvious, she was a little infuriated at herself for not getting it sooner. 

Breathing shakily, Ruby flashed a trembling smile, “My apologizes, sir. I’ll get you cleaned up right now. Because you’ve been made to wait so long, I’ll be sure to give you extra special treatment.”

Reaching up to the buttons holding her entirely too small top closed, she slowly unbuttoned them, breathing an internal sigh of relief when Tai’s eyes greedily followed the movement. Knowing better than to move too slow, Ruby kept the tease up just long enough before fully baring her chest. She might not have as much going on as Yang but the light of flame that ignited in Tai’s eyes was more than enough indication that he was enjoying what he was seeing. Okay, good, she was going down the right path. Shuffling down until she was kneeling between his knees, she covered her chest with suds then pushed forward, pressing her breasts to Tai’s chest. She actually had no idea what she was doing so she moved aimlessly, using her boobs to spread the soap around, scrubbing his body as best she could with inferior tools. 

“Ooh, yeah.” Tai sighed, a small grin on his flushed face, “That feels good.”

Encouraged, Ruby remained focused on his chest for a few moments more than slipped down further, bringing the suds to his hard cock. As usual, Ruby’s stomach recoiled at the sight of it. Suddenly, the full weight of what she was doing slammed down onto her shoulders. She was rubbing her boobs all over her Dad’s body. She was about to wash his dick with her breasts. This…this was hell. Tears sprang up to her eyes. Biting back a sob, mournfully wondering how things ended up like this, hating it, hating it so much, it felt like there was a physical representation of that hate boiling in her belly, just waiting to be spewed out, Ruby made herself continue moving, dropping down until her boobs were level with his twitching cock. Glancing over her shoulder at Yang, who was still standing back, that infuriatingly blank expression still on her face, Ruby jerked her head in the direction of Tai, hopefully indicating that she needed to join her. 

Pulling open the front of her dress, letting her much larger breasts flop free, Yang dropped down beside her, gathering up some of the suds all over Tai’s stomach, covering her heaping helping of boobs with it. Together, they pressed their boobs to Tai’s cock, squishing it, rubbing it, covering it with soap. Moaning appreciatively, a big hand landing on both of their heads, Tai said playfully, “I shouldn’t be the only one having fun here. Why not have a bit of fun yourselves? What do you think, Ruby?”

Unlike earlier, she immediately understood what he meant by them having fun. Glancing over at Yang, they made eye contact, hesitated for a moment then moved in, locking their lips together in a kiss that made Ruby wretch. Sliding one hand down Yang’s back, she fondled her butt, squeezing the plush cheeks, slipping her fingers through the cheeks to press lightly at the swollen hole, causing her to shudder and inhale sharply. Yang was squishing her boobs together to create a better surface to rub against Tai’s cock but slipped one way to give Ruby’s ass a hearty slap before sliding up to fondle her boob as she was continuing to clean Tai. Hate burned a hole in her chest. Every touch made her feel like she was covered in a thick layer of slime. She wanted to scream for Yang to stop touching her, to get her tongue out of her mouth but…she knew Yang had to be feeling the same way. She was just a lot better at hiding it. 

“That’s it, that’s it. Loving the taste of your sister, aren’t you, Ruby? Loving the way Yang fucks your mouth with her tongue, yeah? What do you think it’d feel like to have that tongue inside of you?” 

Ruby gagged, the imagining of what it might feel like to have Yang tongue fucking her ass flashing across her mind. 

Tai laughed coldly, “Well, that’s something you’ll never find out. I would like to see the kind of face you’d make but the only experience you two get is pain. Can’t risk you actually liking any part of this. If you aren’t in agony, it’s not fun. With that said-“

The hand on top of her hand suddenly grabbed a handful of her hair, roughly yanking her backwards. Yang was shoved to the side. Thrown down onto the floor, Tai grabbed hold of her ankles, yanking her back towards him. Wrenching her legs up so that they were dangling over her head, her ass thrust straight up into the air, Ruby watched, wide eyed and terrified as Tai lathered his hand up with soap then brought his clenched, soapy fist to her hole. She had just enough time to cry out in desperation, frantically reaching out to Tai in an attempt to make him stop before he slammed down, shoving his entire fist into her ass. 

“You’re so filthy, nurse! This hole is disgusting.” He cried gleefully, “Here, let me give you a hand. I’ll get you nice and squeaky clean.”

A high-pitched scream ripped its way out of her throat. Pushing down further, forcing his arm nearly up to his elbow into her ass, Tai grinned ferociously down at her, hungrily gobbling up her agonized expression. Mouth twisted into an anguished grimace, shrieks of hysterical pain radiated out from her ass, Ruby scrambled to grab hold of something as Tai began to pound into her ass with his fist. There was nothing so she dug her fingernails into the tiled floor. It hurt, it hurt, it hurt, it hurt! She’d been fisted by him before but in the wake of having Grimm’s Blood forced into her, she had forgotten how horrible this felt. Even with the soap providing a little bit of lubrication, there was nothing that could get around the fact that her unprepped, tight ass was being treated like this. Tai’s fist was massive, forcing the tight constraints of her ass wide open. It felt like he was punching her stomach. She could feel stomach bile coming up her throat. Her chest was on fire. Her stomach was nothing more than an endless abyss of agony. 

“W-why?” Ruby sobbed weakly, tears rolling down her scalding hot cheeks, “I…I did what y-you wanted!”

“You did!” Tai exclaimed gleefully, “You did wonderfully, Ruby. What did you think the result was going to be? You think just because you managed to do the bare minimum and get me excited means I won’t have my fun? You think I was just going to pat your head, tell you good job and that’s that? Nah. Don’t forget, Ruby. Your entire purpose now is to entertain me and be fucked by me.”

“B-b-but I-!”

“Did well! So I didn’t punish you. What more do you want? Me to not fuck you? Or do you want me to punish you? I wouldn’t like that, Ruby. The moment you two pieces of shit start enjoying this is the moment I lose interest. I don’t think you two want that.” Tai laughed derisively, pushing his fist even deeper into Ruby’s ass, wrenching a strangled scream out of her. There was a dangerous blast of screeching heat. The pain ramped up even further as her intestines cramped from the unwelcome intrusion. 

“Stop!” She wailed, weakly clawing at Tai’s chest, “You’re gonna burst my stomach! You’re gonna break me!”

“Oh, shut up.” Tai rolled his eyes playfully, rapidly pumping her ass with his fist, “You’re fine. Stop being such a drama queen.”

“Please-!”

“Fine, fine! Time to move onto the main event, anyway. My cock is about to fucking burst.” Tai groaned exasperatedly, sliding his arm out of Ruby’s ass with a lewd pop. Straightening up, he squatted slightly, leading the large, spongy head of his cock to her gaping ass and slammed down, sheathing the entirety of his length inside her. It hurt but in comparison to how it felt to be fist fucked by his muscular arm, it was bearable. Sobbing miserably, her back muscles straining from the awkward position, sick and overheated, Ruby shuddered in disgust when, within a few thrusts, Tai came, filling up her throbbing insides with scalding hot cum. A wave of intense nausea washed over her. Before he’d even finished cumming, Tai changed positions, turning sideways, planting one foot by Ruby’s head and continued to pound into her. This new position grinded hard against her rubbed raw insides, creating an unbearable friction. Digging his blunt nails into her skin, leaving half-moon indents, Tai rolled his hips, thrashing up her insides, the demented smile on his face growing when Ruby shrieked. 

“Yang, get over here.” He panted, pointing his chin to the spot beside Ruby. “Get into the same position, hurry up!”

Obediently sliding over, Yang arranged herself until she was in the same strained, awkward position that Ruby was in. Tai grabbed one of the bigger bottles of shampoo sitting nearby, bringing it to her ass with a crazed glint in his eye. Visibly tensing up, Yang yelped, reaching out as though she was going to stop him, only for her to stop short. Gritting her teeth together, she turned her head away, eyes clenched tightly closed, hands curled into fists. Pressing the bottom of the bottle down hard against Yang’s hole, he struggled for a few moments since, obviously, getting a bottle in there was going to be considerably more difficult than his dick or hand then, with a loud grunt and a rough shove, forced it in, letting out a triumphant cry as he did so. A strained groan pushed out through Yang’s clenched teeth. Ruby felt a flash of sympathy, followed by a big hole of emptiness. Not the worse, not anywhere close to the worse that Tai could’ve done. She should consider herself lucky. Stomach muscles visibly tightening, Yang kept her eyes closed, her mouth set into a thin line as Tai pushed the bottle down even further until just the spout was poking out. 

“Ha! My own personal dispenser!” Tai laughed, “I could leave you like this and take a nice shower, knowing my shampoo is right here.”

He gave Yang’s ass a hard slap, leaving a bright red imprint of his hand on her rounded, plush cheek. Giggling like an immature schoolboy who’d just made an inappropriate joke, Tai slipped his fingers underneath the spout and pulled upwards, slowly sliding the bottle out of Yang’s ass. It came free with a slurping pop, only to be immediately pushed back in. Over and over again, Tai slid the bottle out, going at a snail’s pace, forcing Yang to feel every inch of it stretching her ass agonizingly open before slipping it back in just as slow. All the while, he continued to roughly fuck Ruby’s ass, rolling his hips, grinding against her deepest parts, sending flash after flash of pain rolling through her. The incessant, infuriatingly giggling never stopped. It was like he was a little boy who’d found out a brand new way to play with his favorite toys but she supposed that was what they were to him. Toys. Ruby sniffled miserably at the thought. 

Why even bother trying to reason with him? The result would always be the same: ending up in this kind of humiliating, degrading, painful position of being pinned underneath him, subjugated and controlled; used and defiled. It was pointless to fight against him, pointless to do anything other than play along with his games and hope that she didn’t end up doing something that inadvertently led to even more punishment. Ruby’s sobbed softly. No point; she was trapped, they were both trapped so why fight against a raging current when the best thing she could do right now was just keep her head above water? Yang was wrong. There was no point in trying to escape because there was no escape – not right now, at least. Ruby’s hands curled into loose fists. Her mind was made up. She wouldn’t hear any more talk of escaping. She wouldn’t even entertain the thought. Right now, she would keep her head above water, let the crushing water take her wherever it wanted and wait for that branch for her to grab hold onto appeared. Uncle Qrow would figure out something was going on soon. She…she just had to wait it out! 

A despairing whimper rippled out of her throat when Tai came again. Sliding back, he pulled his still twitching, rock hard cock out of Ruby’s hole, popped the shampoo bottle out of Yang’s ass and switched over, turning around so he was facing the shower, his back and butt to Yang, taking hold of her plush asscheeks in a firm, cruel grip and pounded viciously into her. Yang grunted, her already flushed face going even redder. Watching his flat ass buck back and forth as he fucked Yang was enough to bring her right back to the verge of puking. Staring up at the ceiling, wishing she could move – her legs were going numb, the muscles in her back were moaning in protest – Ruby didn’t even jump when Tai brought his curled fist back to her ass. Tears rolled down her burning cheeks as he shoved his hand back in, rapidly pumping it in and out as he erratically thrust his vulgar hips. 

“Yeah, yeah! Dirty, lewd nurses deserve to be punished. Flashing your tits at me like its no big deal, you whores! That’s alright, I’ll set you straight, I’ll teach you a lesson you’ll never forget! Gonna get you all nice and squeaky clean then fill up these slutty holes until you’re shitting out my cum for weeks!” Tai crowed. 

Slamming his hips forward, he threw his head back, letting out a ragged grunt. After a few moments of stillness and quiet, punctuated by the sounds of Ruby and Yang panting, he stepped back, letting his cock slip free of Yang’s ass and pulling his fist out of Ruby’s ass, he reached down to grab hold of her hips, easily hoisting her up into the air and setting her back down onto her feet. Still keeping a tight grip on her hips, he shoved his cock back inside her. Gripping onto the edge of the bathtub, her large breasts swinging from the force, hair hanging around her flushed face, Yang groaned and grunted. Despite having not been given permission, Ruby took a risk, rolling over onto her side and slowly getting to her knees. Her back screeched in protest. Blood rushed away from her head, leaving her feeling dizzy. Fighting against it, she crawled over until she was between Tai’s, and Yang’s legs. Tilting her head back, she lapped her tongue across his balls then moved up further to lick his dick, catching a taste of Yang’s ass while she was doing so. Disgusting – her stomach recoiled at the flavor. 

“Good girl, Ruby. You’re learning! Keep this up and you might be able to compete with your sister.” Tai then laughed, “I wouldn’t bet on it, though. For all your smarts, this is one area you don’t excel.”

Ruby flinched then flinched once more when she realized how much that simple statement managed to make her feel enraged towards Yang. This wasn’t a competition. She wasn’t vying for Tai’s favor! She just didn’t want to make him mad! That was the only reason she was doing this, to keep herself as save as possible. Why…why did he keep comparing them? Did…did he mean for them to be in competition with one another? Ruby’s thoughts raced. That had to be it, this was another test, one that could potentially end up with an even worse punishment if she failed. Tai was pitting them against one another. Yang must’ve already realized that – that was why she was acting so strangely! She was distancing herself from Ruby so she could focus on winning! Maybe she was tired of Ruby always trying to talk some sense into her and figured that, if she won, it might make it easier for her. Red burned in the corners of her vision. Reaching up, Ruby took one of Yang’s nipples between her fingers and pinched hard, causing her to cry out. 

This bitch, this heartless, selfish whore! They were supposed to be in this together! All she had been trying to do was show Yang how stupidly she was acting, and this was how she repaid her? Well, two could fucking play at that game. If Yang was going to turn her back on her, then let her! Ruby wasn’t ever going to endure a punishment like that again. She wasn’t going to be thrown under the bus just because Yang was a selfish bitch! If Tai meant for them to compete, for them to prove who was the best, then she would fight her heart out. She would do everything in her power to show him that she was the one worth keeping around, and Yang was the one who should get the punishment, whatever it may be. Then, when this nightmare finally ended, Ruby would be the one walking into Beacon at the start of the new semester with scars on her back but her head still held high. It didn’t matter what happened to Yang anymore. She had brought this on herself by acting as though she was the center of the universe. Ruby wouldn’t let her take her down with her. No matter what she had to do, she wasn’t going to let Yang win!


	10. Chapter 10

If Yang knew there was an active rivalry going on between them, she made no show of it. Lying flat on her back on Tai’s bed, the velvety bunny ears she was wearing precariously close to falling off her head as it dangled over the edge of the bed, Yang watched Tai with complete indifference. Ruby hated how good she looked in the playboy bunny outfit that Tai had them dress up in this time. Her figure was practically made for it. The bust was more than filled out, the velveteen fabric hugged every curve just right, accentuating her already impressive hips and butt. Add into that that black was just her color, matching perfectly with her skin tone and hair, making her golden eyes seem to gleam all the brighter, and a recipe for a dynamite babe was on hand. Ruby, on the other hand, looked the exact opposite – her boobs weren’t big enough to fill out the bust, she had straight lines where Yang had curves and despite black usually being a complimentary color to her skin and hair, it made her look too pale, too haggard. There was nothing attractive or alluring about her, especially not in comparison to the buxom slut beside her. 

They hadn’t even started yet, and she was already at a disadvantage. Curling her hands into loose fists, Ruby forced herself to focus on Tai. At the moment, he wasn’t doing much of anything, just milling about, picking up empty beer cans, attempting to throw them into the trash from a distance and most succeeding with a few misses that he groaned good-naturedly in response to, obviously leaving them to sit and stew in what he had planned. A part of her long to turn to Yang, to ask her what she thought was going on but not only would that draw Tai’s attention, it would mean unnecessarily relying on Yang, once again putting at a position below her, weaker than her. That was obvious what Yang wanted. For her to continue to rely on her, giving the perfect opportunities to show Tai that she was better. 

Her strange behavior had continued after their latest dress up role play game. She acted much the same, but something was…off. Mainly in that, she only acted differently when the two of them were alone. When they were with Tai, there wasn’t that noticeable of a difference. She still acted aggressively towards Tai, snapped at him when he got too rough with her, rolled her eyes and acted bratty when he slapped her ass or pulled on her hair, told him off, insulted him, just general Yang behavior. She’d calmed down considerably when in came to sex, often quietly going along with him, yet somehow still managed to wriggle in a few moments of defiance that, despite going against Tai’s wishes, only seemed to rile him up more. 

Somehow, Yang had figured out the perfect formula of how much to get away with that wouldn’t get either of them in trouble, something else that lead to the mass of boiling anger in the pit of her belly to grow even hotter, burning through the membranes and flesh like active lava, leaving her with a permanent case of heartburn. She swallowed it down for the most part, primarily focusing her attention on how Yang seemed different. To Tai, she was probably acting no different than she had been but there was something…something that only showed up when she and Yang were alone. When she talked to Ruby, she was distant, nonconfrontational, though nowadays, they didn’t talk about much other than how to get Tai from losing his temper. Not a discussion they had much, either. It was pretty obvious to the both of them that the best answer to the question ‘how do we keep Tai from punishing us’ was ‘do exactly as they were told’. 

During those talks before, Yang would always be so insistent that they start planning an escape. Now, there hadn’t been a single mentioning of an escape since the movie night, leading to the thought that Yang was up to something to solidify in her mind. 

So, in response, Ruby began distancing herself as well – not too much so that Yang or Tai wouldn’t get suspicious but enough to keep herself from flying into a raged induced fit of hysterics, screeching at Yang to tell her what was going on, what was she planning and if she was so dead set on throwing her under the bus, why didn’t she just do it already, instead of playing this goddamn charade. Waiting for the moment of betrayal to come was far worse than actually being betrayed. Being tormented by both Yang and Tai, it was almost more than she could bear. She could feel her psyche bowing underneath the pressure, threatening to break at any moment. She knew better than to do something stupid like that. It would clue Yang in on the fact that she knew what was up. Besides, the only reaction she’d get was Yang staring at her blankly, telling her to calm down in that infuriatingly bland voice. If Yang told her to calm down, she might just rip her vocal cords out, which wouldn’t be good for either of them. The punishment she’d get for hurting Yang would be far worst than anything she’d endured so far. Not to mention, she could still use Yang, just as Yang was planning on using her. 

Abruptly clapping his hands together, making both of them jump slightly, Tai grabbed the wooden chair sitting by the window, dragged it over until it was facing them and plopped down. Blood was starting to rush to her head. She was getting nauseous and dizzy from being in this weird position for so long. Tai hadn’t given any hint to what kind of roleplay he expected the two of them to play out in these outfits – not that he ever had but with the past three, it wasn’t too hard to figure out what he wanted – but considering how slutty they looked, she couldn’t imagine it’d be fun. Not that any of this was ‘fun’. ‘Horrific nightmare that she knew was going to leave her with permanent brain damage’ was definitely the better way to describe all of this. 

Flopping down heavily onto the chair, Tai tossed aside the last can of beer, make the basket with a loud clang as the metal struck against the edge then, with a triumphant grin, turned to them. Leaning forward, his big hands dangling between his spread knees, his gleaming eyes greedily roaming over their bodies (the fact that she no longer felt disgust and shame when he openly leered at her breasts was more than enough to bring tears to her eyes), he said in a playful tone, “Now, there are a lot of girls like you two. A lot of pretty little things who come to me, wanting to get a break, wanting for me to sponsor them so they can achieve their dreams.”

Leaning back, crossing his muscular arms over his chest, he nodded knowingly, “I can admire your strength, your courage to take on your dream but you’ve got to understand, you need more than just moxie. You there, blondie.”

“Yes sir?” 

Tai waved a hand dismissively, laughing, “No, no, you don’t have to call me ‘sir’. Makes me feel old. Always hate when the girls call me that. I know it’s a turn on for some guys but for me, I prefer ‘Daddy’. See, I view myself as a father figure to my girls. I’ll admit right now, I’m hard on them but I do it to make them into the best they can be. So, let’s try this again. Blondie.”

The muscles in Yang’s jaw violently twitched. Her golden eyes were two hard stones of amber. In that moment, she reverted back to the Yang Ruby used to know and the comfort that came from acting normally was so sweet, she nearly reached out to pull her into a hug, to whisper apologizes as she squeezed her tight enough to break her ribs. The feeling passed quickly, leaving her feeling sick and tired. She hated this, she hated it so much. Sucking in a deep breath, her face pale with two bright spots of red in her cheeks, Yang audibly swallowed and said in a startlingly even voice, “Yes, Daddy?”

“That’s a good girl. Now,” Tai shifted, crossing his legs, one foot dangling over his knee, “let me get straight to the point. My time and your time is valuable so we’re not going to beat around the bush. I’d be happy to sponsor the two of you, provided that you prove that your worthy of that. I will be honest with you; I’ve been lenient in the past. I’ve let girls with weak spines, who expected to be spoiled, just because they’re pretty, into my agency and have regretted it. Won’t go into details but long story short, way too many girls who’ve tried to take advantage of my kindness. You two understand what I’m saying?”

“Yes, Daddy.” They answered in unison. 

Tai clapped his hands together again, “So, the offer is on the table to sponsor you two. You just have to prove yourself first. Understand?”

“Yes, Daddy.” They answered once again. 

“Good, good, you two are already on the right track.” Tai laughed, tossing them a wink that made Ruby’s stomach roll. Getting up with a groan, he ran a hand through his hair, stretched and said, “I don’t like picking who goes first. It always makes my girls think I’m picking favorites so here’s what we’re going to go. Blondie, pick a number between one and ten.”

“Seven, Daddy.”

“Red? Pick a number between one and ten.”

“Three, Daddy.”

“Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner. Red, I was thinking of the number four, so you were the closest. Now, normally, I just put all of the girls to the test and whoever manages to pass gets my sponsorship. This time, though, unfortunately, we only have one slot open, meaning only one of you are going to be walking out of this room with your future held tightly in your grasp. Win this, and you’ll become a star. Rest of your life will be easy. You two understand?”

“Yes, Daddy.” They answered together, Yang’s voice low and Ruby’s a little breathy. 

Here it was, their next competition, her newest endeavor to show Tai that she was worth far more than Yang. She might not be as alluring, physical wise, as Yang but she was going first, which meant she had a real chance to really wow Tai, getting herself closer to being more valuable than Yang. With this, she might even be able to get herself some special privileges. A bath…a bath on her own! Maybe even being able to sleep throughout the entire night without being woken up once for a nightly fuck session! There was nothing to indicate that those privileges might be on the table but if she won this, if she showed Tai just how good of a girl she was, maybe…just maybe, she could make this nightmare a little more bearable until Uncle Qrow showed up. 

Swallowing hard, panic thrumming in her veins, terrified of what he was going to have her do, even more terrified that she might fail, Ruby silently watched as Tai sauntered over until he was standing directly in front of her. It was impossible to look up into his face in her current position. When she tried to, he clucked his tongue disapprovingly at her, causing her to freeze up for a moment then quickly shift back. Struggling to control the rate of her breathing, glancing out of the corner of her eye to see if Yang was looking at her jealously (she wasn’t – she was staring up at Tai with a blank, distant expression on her face), Ruby flinched slightly out of habit when Tai started opening up his pants. An idea bolted across her mind. 

Gasping slightly, she sputtered, trying to sound just a little alarmed and worried, “D-daddy?”

“Oh, don’t worry.” Tai comfortingly patted her throat, “Just remember, all of this is to prove to me that your worthy of my sponsorship. Course, you’re free to leave whenever, nobody will stop you but the moment you do, the greatest opportunity of your life will be out of your grasp forever.”

Pulling his belt off, Tai tossed it aside. He unzipped and unbuttoned everything then pushed his pants down, letting his already rock hard cock to come bouncing out. Gasping sharply, her eyes going wide, doing her best to try to play out this roll of an unsuspecting girl who’d walked into a talent agency or something in the hopes of getting a gig, now realizing what was going to happen to her, Ruby clamped her lips tightly shut when Tai brought the tip of his cock to her lips. Precum smeared over her mouth. She whimpered, tears welling up in her eyes. From overtop her, Tai chuckled, rubbing her throat with the pads of his fingers. 

Smoothing the tip against her lips, Tai cooed, “You want out, Red? All you gotta say is the magic words and I’ll back off. Pretty sure Blondie is more suited for this sponsorship anyway. You don’t exactly,” a hard jolt wracked Ruby’s body when Tai pushed a hand underneath her bunny suit, roughly squeezing one of her boobs, curling his fingers around her nipple to give it a hard tug, “have the goods needed for one of our girls. We usually go for some of these,” Tai reached over with his other hand to give one of Yang’s more generous boobs a squeeze, “Understand, Red? You wanna win this, you really gotta bring your a-game to compete with this.”

Blistering at Tai, once again, putting her as lower, less significantly than Yang, Ruby hesitated a few seconds more to give the illusion of her weighing the pros and cons of this before slowly stretching her mouth open wide, causing her jaw to pop loudly. Taking a chance, she pushed forward, risking going tumbling off the bed, to take the head of Tai’s cock into her mouth. The disturbingly familiar, disgusting taste spread across her tongue. She didn’t really know what she was expecting but Tai suddenly thrusting forward, pushing the entirety of his cock into her mouth, sinking deep into her throat, burying her nose in his heavy balls was not in. Gagging hard, her throat constricting by the unwelcome intrusion, tears welling up in her eyes, Ruby curled her fingers into the blanket. It hurt! It hurt so fucking much! Her throat was on fire! She couldn’t breathe! Suddenly, her skin on her face felt so hot and tight, it was like she’d been blasted by a scalding breeze. 

Struggling to stomp down the panic threatening to overwhelm her, Ruby squeezed her eyes tightly shut. She had to win…she had to win this! If she backed down now, it would be giving Yang the victory! Groaning loudly, his large, hot hands landing on her chest, calloused fingers pushing underneath the fabric to scrape along her overheated skin, blunt nails digging into her boobs, Tai pushed even harder against her, smothering her in his ballsac. Fuck…it hurt, it hurt, it hurt so badly! Tai’s huge cock forced open the sensitive linings of her throat. When she tried to swallow to take care of the buildup of saliva, that sent a fresh wave of burning pain rolling through her already throbbing head as her throat constricted around the immovable mass of meat buried inside her. Tai grunted, one hand sliding up to her neck, where it pressed down with alarming strength. She let out a squeal of terror before she could stop herself. The noise went unnoticed.

With a loud grunt, Tai began to buck his hips in hard, shallow thrusts. Never pulling his cock out far enough so that’d it was out of her throat, keeping it in a constant spot where her airway was consistently blocked off. With every slam of his hips against her face, she could feel the head of his cock bumping against the interior of her throat, digging into the flesh. A steady flow of precum slid down into her belly. Each drop ramped the nausea of having her gag reflex continuously stimulated even further. Suddenly, the terror of vomiting while Tai’s cock was in her throat threatened to overwhelm her. Black spots swum in her flickering vision. Her lungs were on fire. Dizziness swamped her. Dying…she was dying, Tai was killing her, he was suffocating her with his cock! She…she couldn’t do this! She couldn’t do it! She wanted out! She wanted him to stop! She didn’t want to win anymore! Scared…she was scared! This is too much! It hurt! It hurt so much! 

Then, just when she was about to call it quits, to claw at Tai’s leg in the desperate hope that he’d back off, allowing her to finally breathe, he slammed forward, sheathing the entirety of his length inside of her mouth and throat. His cock swelled up even further, forcing her jaw to stretch to the point that it felt as though it might break then, with a pulse, scalding hot, vile cum was pouring down her gullet. Swallowing on instinct, praying for it to finally be over, Ruby nearly squealed in rapturous delight when Tai, finally slid back, keeping only the head of his cock in her mouth, allowing her to suck in a glorious lungful of fresh, crisp air. It didn’t even matter that the breath was tainted with the scent of Tai’s balls – she could breathe! Sucking in breath after breath into her poor lungs, Ruby waited for him to fully remove his cock, expecting him to move onto Yang. To her horror, after letting her get a good amount of air in, Tai shoved his cock back in all the way and started thrusting again, remaining even closer this time, his hips barely moving as he lazily bucked. 

Fighting down a scream, clawing at the sheets so she wouldn’t scratch at Tai’s legs, Ruby quickly took to frantically rubbing her tongue against the underside of Tai’s cock, sucking him as hard as she could to get him to cum again as quickly as possible. The same panic began to trickle back in as the symptoms of having a fucking disgusting dick blocking off her airway came back in full force. Come on, she begged, come on! Cum already! Despite all her efforts, it took even longer than last time for Tai to cum. By the time she did, Ruby was convinced she was going to pass out. She hardly even noticed when Tai sent another load of horrid cum plunging down into her queasy stomach. Again, he pulled back, giving her just enough time to come fully back to consciousness, frantically sucking in breaths before going right back to it, fucking her throat with increasing laziness, keeping his cock buried inside her mouth for longer and longer periods of time. Ruby tried everything he could think of to get him to cum quickly but nothing seemed to work. She eventually switched over to figuring out how to best conserve the air in her lungs and pulling in what oxygen she could. 

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Tai stepped back, sliding his sopping wet cock out of her mouth. On instinct, Ruby immediately clamped her mouth tightly closed, terrified that Tai might get right back to his antics. To her relief, he laughed, fondly rubbed her throat and leaned down to give one of her bared breasts a lick. 

“You did good, Red.” He said, gently petting her throat, “Lasted way longer than I thought you would. More than made up for your lack of assets. With a mouth as talented as that, you’ll go far. Now, I am impressed and I think I already know who the winner is going to be but, we gotta play things fair. Blondie, your turn.”

Without a word, Yang opened her mouth but Tai snorted, shaking his head. Sauntering over to the nightstand, he yanked open the drawers, pulled out a massive strap-on and threw it at her. Yang held out her hand to catch it but it went sailing past, thudding hard against Ruby’s stomach. They both stared at it then turned to look up at Tai, waiting for further instruction. Sighing, either at his awful throw or Yang’s failed catch, he stomped over, grabbed the strap-on and roughly pulled it onto Yang, causing her to grimace when the straps tightened around her thighs. Stepping back, he surveyed his handiwork for a moment, nodded in satisfaction and walked back over to the chair he’d been sitting in earlier. Plopping down with an over-exaggerated weary sigh, he rolled his wrist in a ‘get on with it’ motion. They both just stared at him, unsure of what he wanted them to do. 

Rolling his eyes in frustration, Tai sighed in exasperation, “Come on, Blondie. I really have to explain this to you? Red here would be the submissive model. We would play her up as someone the guys could smack around, someone they could control and do whatever they want to. You, on the other hand, you’re dominant. You’re not someone we can sell as some guy’s fuckhole, no matter how hard you try to play off the submissive type. It’s in your eyes, Blondie. You’ve got a fight in you that a good portion of our audience is gonna love. You get what I’m saying?”

“No, Daddy.” Yang replied softly. 

Tai rolled his eyes again, “You can’t prove your worth the same way Red here can. She’s proven herself by playing out the role of the submissive whore perfectly. I spent a good thirty minutes suffocating her and she just lay there, like the good bitch that she is. You, on the other hand, that kind of test would be worthless. So, get your fat ass up and show me that your worth my sponsorship.”

Yang silently stared at him for a moment before slowly sitting up, her blond hair cascading around her shoulders. Pressing her lips into a thin line, Ruby came very close to slapping her hand away when it grabbed hold of her arm. She didn’t want to be a part of Yang’s test, she didn’t want to, once again, be put lower than her, be made less significant than her but she knew, the moment she stepped out of this act, Tai would punish her. So, she grit her teeth against the rage bubbling in her chest. Yang rolled her onto her stomach, taking her hips in a bruising tight hold to yank her back, forcing her ass up into the air. Without a single hint of hesitation, she brought the tip of the dildo to her dry ass and plunged it inside, ripping a strangled scream out of Ruby. Her head dropped down, smooshing her face into the blanket as horror and shame and rage roared through her but Yang grabbed a handful of her hair, ripping her head back up so she was forced to look at Tai. Sharp nails dug into the skin of her hips, Yang’s grip holding her in place as she brutally fucked her hole. Pain screeched up her spine. The agony was a million times worse than Tai raping her throat. It was so bad, she longed to rewind the time and go back to that still horrible but not as horrible torture. 

“This is boring.” Yang commented, her voice a low sigh. “Can’t you scream more? It’s no fun when you’re trying so hard to be brave, Ruby. Come on, we all know you’re a coward who’d gladly let your own Father to suffocate you with his dick if it means you’ll be safe.”

“S-shut up!” Ruby coughed out. Was this an act or was she hearing Yang’s true feelings? No, it didn’t matter. She didn’t care how Yang felt anymore! She wasn’t going to let her win! She wasn’t going to sit by idly while she slowly, meticulously betrayed her! She was going to get out! She was going to get out of here and save Tai from whatever sickness was plaguing him! 

“Oh, come on, Ruby.” Yang said with an audible eyeroll, “What do I have to do, huh? What do I need to do to make you scream like you used to? Ooh, wait, I know. I’ve got just the thing, Ruby.”

Abruptly releasing her hair, Yang grabbed her hips with both hands, wrenching her up off the bed. In a smooth, fluid motion, she got her into her lap, skidded down to the edge so her legs were hanging open and spread Ruby’s legs open wide. Tossing hair out of her face, Yang looked at Tai, one eyebrow quirked as though to say ‘you just gonna sit there?’. Snorting, a gleam of delight that Ruby hated dancing in his eyes, Tai slowly stood, one hand languidly jerking himself off. He rolled his shoulders, sighed with playful exasperation, conveying a sense of ‘what am I going to do with you?’ then walked over until he was standing in front of Ruby. She stared up at him, desperately swallowing down against the panic rising like bile in her throat. It didn’t matter…whatever he was going to do, whatever Yang planned to do, none of it fucking mattered! She was going to win! She was going to win this stupid fucking game! Dropping down onto his knees, he brought his cock to her already overstuffed hole and, just as Ruby was realizing what he planned on doing, leading to her determination to crumble in an instant, slammed his hips forward, driving his length inside her twitching ass, alongside the massive dildo. 

She screamed. Every muscle in her body tensed up, the muscles clamping down so hard onto her bones, it felt as though they were going to break underneath the pressure. An immense wave of agonizing, excruciating pain crashed into her, leaving her breathless. It…it didn’t matter how many times she endured this, the pain…the pain never got any easier. Teeth clenched together, her eyes stretched open wide, Ruby couldn’t hold back the sobs, howls and wails that streamed out of her as the two of them fucked her ass with a brutality that made her think they were actually trying to kill her. It was like they were trying to bore straight through her intestines, like they were trying to gouge her open, to destroy her with their cocks! 

“S-stop!” She sobbed, “Pl-please, it hurts!”

“Weak.” Yang clicked her tongue, “We haven’t even gotten started yet and you’re already begging for mercy?”

“I agree, Red. I’m a little disappointed. How about we take this up a notch?” Tai placed one of his large hands on her stomach, right about where his cock was currently tearing her apart. Suddenly, the pain magnified, growing and growing until she couldn’t hear, couldn’t speak, couldn’t think. Having a metal rod heated up until it glowed white shoved inside of her ass would’ve been preferable. Having a mix of salt water and glass poured into her ass would have been less painful. Screaming at the top of her lungs, her already rubbed raw throat ripped to shreds by the force of the noise, Ruby thrashed wildly in their arms, only to be tightly held in place when Yang’s arms locked around her midsection. Grunting irritably in her ear, Yang abruptly pulled her backwards, flopping down onto her back with Ruby on top of her. Tai quickly hopped onto the bed, never breaking physical contact with Ruby, keeping that pain at a consistent torturous level as he shoved her violently trembling legs apart, pushing his vile cock back into her hole, the two of them quickly finding a rhythm. 

Sobbing hysterically, hardly able to breathe over the pain, the terror, the panic, Ruby begged weakly but her pleas went unheard. When she got to the point where she was nearly unconscious, her mind unable to deal with the immense agony any longer, Tai stopped using his semblance, allowing the pain to drop down to a level that seemed like nothing in comparison. Just like he’d done when fucking her throat, he waited for her to catch her breath, waited for her to calm down just enough before ramping the pain up again, only taking it further and further until her existence was nothing but pain – unable to scream, unable to cry, just limply lying on top of her sister, jolting about by the force of their thrusts, fully conscious but unable to do anything other than experience the agony of being fucked by them both. 

Finally, Tai came with a hard grunt and brutal slam of his hips. Pulling out with a satisfied sigh, he gave one of Ruby’s small breasts an appreciative squeeze and said with a wink, “You did good, Red! Unfortunately.” 

He hopped off the bed, brushing imaginary dust from his thighs, “I’m gonna have to give you a no. Blondie here just fills her role better. And, honestly, as much as this might sting, we’ve got more than enough girls who fill the ‘submissive’ role. We don’t have many who can pull of the dominant as well as Blondie here. I’ve had a lot of fun with you both but Red, so sorry, we’re gonna have to pass.”

After giving her leg what was probably meant to be a comforting pat, Tai walked off, slipping out of the bedroom without another word, leaving Ruby to do nothing at all as Yang slowly pulled out of her, gently maneuvering her to lay on her side. She didn’t notice the tears on her face. She didn’t hear her whispered apologizes. She didn’t feel her thin fingers lovingly brush sweaty hair off her forehead. She didn’t notice her at all. The world had narrowed down to a single point, one that wasn’t big enough to encompass both her and Yang. Again…she had lost again. What…what did she have to do to win? What did she have to do to show Tai that she was worth keeping around?

What did she have to do to ensure she survived long enough to escape?


	11. Chapter 11

The fact that they were given a warning a week in advance ended up being a terror, rather than a comfort. Swaggering into their room late one night, when they were trying to sleep, either not noticing or choosing to ignore the tense, uncomfortable atmosphere that hung heavy over them, Tai flopped down hard onto the bed beside Yang, nearly sending her tumbling down onto the floor. Before she could crashing over the side, Tai grabbed her, yanked her up on top of him and began to idly play with her ass, squeezing the plush lobes, slipping his fingers between the cheeks to rub against her swollen hole, generally just being a nuisance. Yang lay still, her face expressions, eyes blank. Ruby waited a few moments to see what was going to happen but when it became obvious that there didn’t seem to be any intention to go any further, she rolled over onto her back, draped one arm over her eyes and prayed that Tai would just fall asleep. It would mean that there’d be something hellish waiting for them in the morning but, as usual, she was exhausted. The emotional labor of dealing with Tai’s seemingly endless desire to torture them, on top of her steadily deteriorating relationship with Yang was beginning to take its toll. 

“Father’s Day is coming up.” Tai suddenly spoke, making both of them jump. Lifting her arm away, Ruby glanced over at him, anxiously waiting for him to continue. It annoyed and dismayed her – just how little she was actually apprehensive. It was just a given now…when Tai announced something, it always meant that something horrible would follow. Everything he did now had one singular purpose: to cause her and Ruby as much misery as possible and on that front, he was more than succeeding. It was getting to the point that Ruby didn’t want to wake up anymore. The only thing that kept her going was knowing that school was going to be starting soon, which meant someone was going to notice that she and Yang were missing. As soon as their disappearance was noticed, there was no doubt in her mind that Uncle Qrow would come running. When that happened, Uncle Qrow would be able to apprehend Tai then finally…finally Tai would be given the help he needed. 

‘Even after all this time,’ Yang’s voice snarled from somewhere deep inside her mind, making her stomach lurch with disgust, ‘you still wanna believe this fucker is affected by some kind of Grimm or poison? You still wanna be the little girl who’s desperately holding onto that foolish, gullible belief?’ 

Ruby angrily shoved that voice away, digging her blunt nails into her arm. Even with Yang being largely cold and cordial towards her as of late, she still couldn’t rid herself of her infuriating influence. There hadn’t been any mention of escape, of fighting back from Yang for what had probably been weeks. In fact, Yang hardly talked to her anymore. She was always off in her own world, seeming almost to draw inside herself, in what was probably a desperate attempt to control her temper. Outside of their bedroom, she acted the same as always – putting on the show that Tai required of her but behind closed doors, she was practically a mannequin, lying cold and still on her bed, only speaking when Ruby spoke to her or she needed to rely a message from Tai. She only came to life when Tai was around, though it seemed she was exhausted tonight as well. There was a lifelessness about her that made the skin under Ruby’s fingernails itch. It seemed that, nowadays, everything, anything that Yang did just pissed her off. 

Yawning widely, Tai scratched at his cheek with the hand he wasn’t using to fondle Yang’s ass, “Tomorrow, it’ll be a week away. Ruby, wanna guess what we’re going to do for Father’s Day?”

“Have sex?” Ruby mumbled quietly, staring blankly at the far wall. 

Tai laughed – a spontaneous, raspy sound that immediately told Ruby the comment was appreciated, “Well yeah, that’s a given. Got an actual guess?”

“No.” Ruby answered honestly, her voice flat, a familiar hum of cold burning in the base of her belly, “What are we going to do?” 

“We,” Tai exclaimed excitedly, “are going to have a competition. Or rather, you two are going to have a competition. On Father’s Day, I’m pitting you against each other to see which of you can give me the best gift. I don’t think I need to explain what you need to do to win, right?”

“No.” Tai and Ruby answered in unison. 

“All you gotta do is make me happy.” Tai explained anyway, “Whoever gives me the best gift will be the winner. And the winner – drum roll, please – the winner will go a full week without being fucked by me at all. The loser, on the other hand, will have to do the work of two.”

Ruby’s breath caught. Yang’s eyes widened. A…a whole week? Seven whole days without having to endure that torturous agony?! Was this a joke? Was Tai leading them on? Her initial excitement was immediately overrun by pessimistic caution. Tai could never be taken at just his word. There was always something else, always some kind of other sinister plot hiding behind what he said straight but this…she was having a hard time finding an ulterior motive. This seemed right in line with something Tai would do. Pushing his fingers through Yang’s hair with mocking tenderness, he abruptly shoved a finger inside of her asshole, earning himself a sharp hiss of pain. Throwing Yang face down onto the bed, Tai sat up and began to roughly fingerfuck her ass, a lazy grin spread across his face. Leaning down to chomp on the curve of her shoulder, his grin widening when she groaned, her body shuddering, Tai continued, “You two have a week to figure out what you’re going to do. Obviously, since it’s a competition, you don’t want to discuss what you’re going to do to win me over.”

“We can do anything?” Yang asked, her voice rough and tinted with anger – the usual tone she took with Tai when they weren’t playing out one of his seemingly endless role play fantasies. 

“Well, anything within reason.” He replied, sliding his fingers out of Yang’s hole. Rearing the same hand back, he brought it sailing down onto Yang’s plush ass. The impact made a loud cracking noise that Ruby instinctively recoiled away from. When Tai pulled his hand away, there was a bright red shape of palm and fingers on Yang’s ass cheek. “You try to satisfy me with a home cooked meal or some bullshit like that, and you’re gonna lose my default. You should know what I like by now. Oh, there is one more stipulation, though.”

“What’s that?” Ruby asked.

“No anal.”

“Huh?” Ruby and Yang gaped at Tai, their mouths hanging open. No…no anal? She couldn’t have heard him right. There was no way Tai would have a competition like this and not involve the one thing that had been consistent ever since this nightmare started. 

Tai snorted at the looks on their faces. Giving Yang’s ass another hard slap, he explained, “I want you two to be creative, find other ways to satisfy me without using these luscious,” he smacked Yang’s ass again, “butts to get me off. I want you to show off everything I’ve taught you. It’ll be hard but considering how far the two of you have come since we first started,” sliding between Yang’s spread legs, he pushed down his underwear just enough to let his hard, already dribbling cock bounce out, “I’m sure you’ll be able to come up with something.”

Grinning widely, he slammed his hips forward, punching his length into Yang’s ass. Curling her hands into tight fists, Yang pressed her face into the pillow. Muffled groans and grunts, accompanied by the wet slap of Tai’s pubic bone colliding hard against Yang’s ass, making the plush cheeks bounce with every impact, filled up the room. Rolling over onto her back, sickened by how little she cared that her turn was next, that she was definitely not going to be getting any sleep tonight, Ruby stared up at the ceiling. A competition…her against Yang, huh? Not the first time Tai had done something like this but this time felt different. No anal? What the fuck was going on with that? Anal was literally the only thing Tai cared about. Sure, he liked blowjobs and boobjobs but everything, all of it, it always came back to anal so why…why would he take it out of the equation? Was he getting bored? A cold tremor rolled down Ruby’s spine. 

Despite having tried to get it out of her mind for a while now, she could never truly forget what Yang had said. One day, Tai was going to get bored of them and what would happen to them when that occurs? What if it happens before anyone could save them? Ruby shivered, her body ice cold in the otherwise warm room. No, there was no way she was letting something Yang said affect her like this! It messed with her head so badly, not knowing what Yang was thinking. Did she really just want to escape or was she trying to undermine Ruby, trying to make it so Tai favored her so that when the time did come, when he finally did tire of them, he’d keep Yang around because he liked her more and…and…Ruby bit down hard on her lower lip. She…she couldn’t bring herself to think about what Tai would do if he ever got bored of her. As much as she wanted to believe that would never happen, that somewhere deep inside the monster Tai had become, their loving Father was still in there somewhere. Their father would never intentionally cause any permanent harm, and he certainly wouldn’t kill them! That man was who she was enduring all of this for. If they could just get through a few more weeks, Uncle Qrow would come and would rescue them. 

They…no, she…she just needed to make sure that Tai didn’t get tired of her. It shouldn’t be that hard. Tai clearly already favored her just a little bit. The only time he punished her was when Yang acted out. Yang always seemed to take the brunt of everything. Tai always gave her more chances to get things right also. That was a privilege he didn’t extend to Yang. He was clearly sick of Yang always talking back and challenging him. If she could just keep his focus on her, keep him acting more aggressively towards Yang, she stood a chance of getting her Dad back. Which meant…she had to win this competition. Tai grunted loudly, throwing his head back as he yanked Yang closer, smooshing her ass to his pubic bone. A noticeable shudder wracked her body. Sometimes, Ruby did wonder how she always managed to stay so quiet when Tai came inside her. It was like she was allergic to his semen, the pain always got so much worse when he came inside. Letting out a slow, satisfied breath, he gave her ass another slap, which earned him an irritated grunt and an angry look delivered through a thick veil of blonde hair, before hopping off her bed and coming over to Ruby’s. She stayed still as he climbed up beside her. It never seemed to matter how many times they did this, her stomach always clenched in apprehension. 

Slipping his large hands underneath her knees, he pushed her legs up until her thighs were pressed to her chest. That broad, lazy, hateful grin hovered over her. Pressing the tip of his dick to her swollen, throbbing, aching entrance, he teased her a little rubbing against her, keeping her guessing to when he was going to shove it inside. Gritting her teeth together, she blinked away the tears that never seemed to dry up. Cruelly squeezing one of her boobs, Tai leaned down to playfully nip at a patch of skin underneath the curve of her jaw and slammed his hips forward, moaning disgustingly. A bolt of pain radiated up her spine. Something else that never changed, no matter how many times Tai put that horrid thing inside her, it always hurt. Bouncing up and down on top of the mattress, nauseous and sniffling, Ruby grimaced when Tai twisted her nipple so hard, it felt like he was trying to tear it off. A competition, another chance for her to show Tai that she was the one worth keeping around. Ruby glanced over to Yang but she was facing away, her back slowly raising and falling with the force of her breath. 

It…it wasn’t going to be easy to beat Yang. Every time Ruby thought she had a one up on her, Yang came out of left field with something shocking that, despite Tai’s obvious favoritism towards her, always made him so pleased. Ruby…she had never been able to do that. She could never find anything that got that same kind of reaction out of Tai. There was no doubt in her mind that Yang was going to come to this competition with everything she had, meaning that Ruby was going to have to really bring it. A whole week without having to endure this agony…she…she needed that, she needed it so badly, she was willing to do anything to win. 

“You worried, Ruby?” Tai laughed, drawing her attention back to him. Slamming his hips forward, he shoved the entirety of his length inside her, sending a fresh scalding bolt of pain rolling up her spine. 

“No.” Ruby ground out through clenched teeth, “I’m gonna win.”

Tai snorted. Leaning down to nip at her cheek, leaving what was probably a bright red mark, he murmured, the brush of his hot breath that sunk of beer rolling across her skin making her shudder in disgust, “We’ll see. Do your best, Ruby. I’ll look forward to seeing what you’re capable of. You are going up against Yang, after all so let’s see if everything you’ve learned is enough to gain you a win.”

Ruby bit her tongue to keep herself from delivering a scathing response. She knew he was just trying to rile her up, to get her to say something stupid that would lead to her and Yang’s relationship to deteriorate even further. Despite what Yang thought, she wasn’t stupid. While what a lot of what Tai did made no sense and seemed to have no motive beyond just chaos behind it, there was one thing she did know was going on: Tai was doing everything in his power to drive a wedge between them. Why, she wasn’t entirely sure but, if she had to guessed, she’d assume it was to break down their only support system, making them both more vulnerable. Seemed like the logical answer, just all things considered. Only thing was, Tai hadn’t realized yet that there was nothing left to destroy. As far as she was concerned, Yang was just a nuisance, someone who constantly got her into trouble. Support system? No, she was an anchor around Ruby’s feet, dragging her further down into this black abyss. She was someone Ruby had to actively fight against to keep herself sane – day in and day out, looking into that blank face, knowing that Yang would turn on her at any moment if it meant getting out of here, it was maddening. 

She knew, though…she knew she couldn’t let it affect her. She had to stay strong – there was no other option. Whatever Tai had become, whatever it was that was possessing him, forcing him to commit these atrocious acts, there would be nothing standing in his way if he really decided to hurt her. She had to remain valuable to him until Uncle Qrow or someone, anyone finally showed up to rescue them. As much as her tongue ached to respond to his taunts, to boast herself as already being the winner of this upcoming competition, she knew it was better to keep her mouth shut. Even if Yang didn’t raise to the challenge, Tai didn’t like it when she got arrogant. For whatever reason, he preferred Yang to be arrogant and Ruby to be forward but submissive. It annoyed her to the point of nausea but she dutifully played along, doing her best to fulfill this horrid role. 

A week. She had a week to figure out what she was going to do. That was more time Tai had ever given them to prepare, and it honestly terrified her. Something about this felt like a final showdown, almost like he was testing them to see if they were even worth keeping around anymore. That night, after Tai’s announcement, was spent like a lot of other nights – being kept awake until the sun was peeking in through the thick curtains hanging in front of the sole window in their bedroom. When Tai finally relented, retiring to his bedroom with a stagger in his step, his now (thankfully) flaccid cock swinging with every stumbling step, Ruby’s ass felt like it was on fire. She was covered in spit, sweat and bitemarks. Yang wasn’t in any better shape but if someone were to just look at her face, they’d never know it. Pushing herself up off the bed, she retrieved a water bottle and a rag from the bottom drawer of their now shared wardrobe. Without a word, she started to clean herself, keeping her back to Ruby. She had to bite the interior of her cheeks to keep herself from asking what Yang was planning on doing for the competition. Not likely that she would get an answer anyway but Ruby didn’t want to give the illusion that she was nervous. 

Illusion? No, she was nervous. There was no getting around that. In the past, whenever she was put in charge, she had always needed Yang to come in to help her. She could never get the hang of leading. This time, there wouldn’t be any help. She was all on her own and she had to make it count. Rolling over onto her side, grimacing at the wet, squishy feeling inside her butt, Ruby stared at the wall. It was okay, she could do this, she could show Tai that she was the only one worth not hurting for a week. After all, it only seemed fair that she be the one to get the prize, considering everything Yang had put her through. She had a week. She had an entire week to figure this out. It was going to be a stressful week, one spent with a lot of crying, anxiety and second guessing but she knew…she would come out of this on top. 

-

Predictably, by the time that Father’s Day rolled around, she was a nervous wreck. It had been a while since she spent several hours bent over the toilet, her body violently trembling as she wretched repeatedly, her stomach trying to hurl up something but all the contents had already been flushed away. It was only when Tai joyfully called for them to get this thing started did she manage to force herself out of the bathroom, her stomach still dangerously lurching. Standing outside the bathroom was Yang, who didn’t glance her way or say anything. Not that she was really expecting her to – the entire week had spent with hardly a word exchanged between them. If Yang was nervous, it didn’t show. She continued to stare out at the world with that annoying blank gaze. To Ruby’s surprise, Yang hadn’t really dressed up or down. She was wearing just plain clothes, nothing special. Her clothes were a little tight but that wasn’t anything changed from the norm. That made Ruby – who had chosen to wear a skimpy bikini that Yang had given to her as a gift a few years back (even back then, it had been a little too small so now, the thin straps felt like they were going to go at any moment) look like she was trying way too hard. Was Yang really so confident in her ability to win that she didn’t even bother dressing up?

Standing with her back pressed to the living room wall, Yang a motionless mannequin beside her, Ruby watched silently as Tai swaggered into the room, making his way over to his favorite seat. Flopping down with a loud sigh, he spread his legs, giving them both a good look at his flaccid cock and smiled broadly. He clapped his hands loudly together, making both of them jump. The grin on his face grew even bigger. Reclining back in his chair, his gaze greedily roaming over Ruby’s nearly naked body, Tai let them stand there silently for a few moments, obviously enjoying watch Ruby squirm uncomfortably. Yang hardly seemed to notice. Arms crossed over her generous bust, silky hair hanging in front of her face, she stared down at the floor, looking more impatient than nervous. Ruby was almost envious, and that only served to make her more annoyed. How could Yang be so calm when there was so much at stake? 

Lazily pointing a finger at Yang, Tai suddenly asked, “Pick a number between one and ten.”

“Seven.” Yang replied flatly without looking up. 

Tai’s finger slid over to Ruby, not looking at all put off by Yang’s attitude, “Pick a number, Ruby.”

“Um…two.” 

“I was thinking of eight, so Yang is the winner!” Tai exclaimed, leaning back further into his chair, a spark of lust igniting in his dark eyes, “So, you get to go first. Do your best to give me a good gift now, blondie.”

“Yes sir.” 

Pushing off the wall, Yang walked forward until she was within arms reach of Tai. To Ruby’s shock, when he reached out to her, she smacked his hand away, giving him a disapproving look. Taking a step back, she began to seductively roll her hips, keeping that distant, almost impatient expression on her face. Hooking her fingers underneath the hem of her shorts, she spun around, wiggling her ass as she pushed the fabric down just enough to give him a glance of the plush curves of her ass cheeks. Whistling in appreciation, Tai reached out again, only to get his hand kicked away this time. Quirking an eyebrow, the corners of his mouth turning up into a delighted smile, Tai held his hands out in playfully surrender, relaxing back into his chair as Yang gracefully began to strip, slowly revealing inch after inch of her smooth skin. It was a smooth dance, one that looked practiced rather than something born out of the moment. By the time she stood only in only her bra and underwear, Tai was rock hard, a steady stream of precum dribbling out of his twitching cock. His face was flushed a bright red, fat droplets of sweat standing out on his smooth forehead. She took extra time with her bra, caressing her boobs, squishing them together before spinning around so Tai could watch her slowly unhook each clasp then shrugging the straps down off her shoulders. Keeping her arms crossed over her chest, she turned back around, letting everything slide down to expose her boobs. Tai whistled again, his hand twitching on the armrest. 

“Underwear too.” Tai rasped when Yang stepped forward, showing no intent to undress any further. 

Yang snorted, giving him a disapproving look, “You didn’t pay for the full package so this is all you’re getting. Unless you wanna cough up some extra compensation?”

Tai pretended to think about it for a moment then laughed, shaking his head, “Nah. Come on, show me what you got, blondie.”

Rolling her eyes, Yang dropped down onto her knees. Shuffling forward, she slipped her hands underneath her boobs, raising them up to squish them around Tai’s throbbing cock. Sighing happily, his eyes sliding closed, that hateful grin growing, Tai thrust up a couple times, shoving his cock through the tight space between Yang’s boobs. She let him have his fun for a moment before stretching her mouth open wide. Craning her neck downwards, she closed her lips around Tai’s cock, pulling an appreciative moan out of him. The position couldn’t be comfortable. Awkwardly bent over, her boobs squished to the shaft of Tai’s cock, Yang began to bob up and down, sucking loudly on his length as she used her breasts to stimulate the lower half. A large hand landed on the top of her head, tightly curling into her blond hair. Letting his head fall back, Tai moaned and sighed, his hips rolling in time to Yang’s movements. 

“Fuck yeah, blondie. That feels so fucking good. Your boobs are so fucking amazing.” Tai murmured, reaching down to roughly pinch one of Yang’s nipples. She visibly shuddered, her gaze flickering upwards just for a moment to glare at Tai before returning to focus on the task at hand. Snorting in delight, he gave her nipple another hard pinch then pulled his hand up to brush hair away from her face, giving himself a better view. “You look gorgeous with my cock stuffed in your mouth. Bet a lot of guys tell you that, though.”

Pulling off with a wet slurp, she murmured coldly, “Yep, guess that just means you’re unoriginal. Got anything better than that, Mr. I haven’t washed by dick in weeks?”

Tai bust out laughing. Ruby flinched back, a drip of cold rolling down into her stomach. That wasn’t a delighted laugh – it was harsh, angry. She didn’t know if it was intentional or not but Yang had just stepped over a limit. Grabbing a handful of Yang’s hair, he forcibly shoved her back down onto his dick, a wicked grin spread across her face, “Okay, how about this? You look like the kind of slut who acts like she’s above all this but really, you know the truth. This is the only thing you’re good at. This is the only thing someone as pathetic and worthless at you can possibly do. Stay on her knees and pleasure the men who make sure she’s got food on the table and a roof over her head. All you can do is stretch open that gorgeous mouth and spread those beautiful thighs and let any fucker cream himself inside you. That’s all you’re good for and you know it.” Tai pulled Yang back up, smearing the precum and saliva drenched head of his cock across her lips, “Your face, your mouth, your boobs, hips, fucking everything about you screams that you were meant to make men cum and that’s about it so how about you stop giving me lip and start being useful?”

“Yes sir.” Yang mumbled quietly. Pressing her boobs more firmly to Tai’s dick, she swirled her tongue around the bulbous head, gathering up a mouthful of precum before sinking back down. 

Releasing her hair, looking more pleased and less angry, Tai glanced over at Ruby, who was still standing where she’d been when he got this whole thing started, as Yang got back to it. For just a moment there, she had been hopeful that Yang had messed up, that her arrogance had led her to push the defiant act too far but…no, Tai was loving every moment of this. He loved the power she was freely giving him, loved the play she was putting on, loved how she could bring something to the table that everyone in the room knew Ruby couldn’t. Grinding her teeth together, doing everything in her power not to look affected by the way he looked at her, as though to say ‘think you stand a chance against this, huh? Stupid girl, might as well just throw in the towel now’, Ruby put all of her focus on staying calm. Every second that passed having to watch this lewd act threatened to send her rushing back to the bathroom. Yang doing such a good job wasn’t helping her nerves either. 

“Fuck!” Tai suddenly exclaimed, making Ruby jump. Shoving Yang’s head down hard, his hips arched up off the chair. A piggy grunted rattled out between his clenched teeth as he came. The blast of anxiety that followed him collapsing back into his seat, a lazy grin on his flushed face, was nearly enough to send her to her knees. Yang gracefully straightened up, wiping the back of her hand across her mouth. Rearing one hand back, he gave her ass a hard slap as she started to walk away. The look she threw over her shoulders…if it was possible to kill someone with just a look, Tai would’ve been a pile of obliterated meat. Of course, he loved it, chortling with naked delight as Yang walked over to take her place beside Ruby. Yang didn’t glance in her direction. As soon as her turn was done, she started switching back into mannequin mode – her expression becoming distant and cold. 

“Alright, Ruby.” Tai straightened up in his chair, “Your turn. Let me see what you’ve got.”

What did she have? The swimsuit, that’s what she had. She had known that she would need to act like a slut to make him happy but her intention had been just to play up how much she wanted his cock. Now, she was having second thoughts. Would something like that even work?! Swallowing hard, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes, her chest tight from anxiety, Ruby pushed off the wall. Okay…okay, okay, she needed to calm down. Just acting like a slut wasn’t going to be enough. She didn’t need anyone to tell her that to make it obvious but she couldn’t just do what Yang did. No, no…she was going to have to get creative. Thankfully, her outfit was already different, setting her apart from Yang’s immense shadow. She just needed to figure out what to do in the five second span it would take to cross the room to get to Tai. Her mind was still completely blank by the time she stopped in front of Tai. The smug, sneering look on his face really wasn’t help. It was like he was waiting for her to fail. 

Sucking in a deep breath, she slowly lowered herself to her knees. She had been intending on a boobjob as well since that would’ve saved her jaw a massive ache but looks like that option was out the window. Frantically scrambling to think of something, knowing that just jumping right in wouldn’t win her any points, Ruby blurted out the first thing that came to her mind, “I don’t wanna do this.”

In any other situation, Tai’s confused expression might’ve been comical but right then, she was too busy internally kicking herself in the shins for saying something like that. Cocking his head, Tai laughed coldly, “Then why are you?”

“It’s not like I’m being given a choice.” Ruby mumbled, her heart about to explode straight out of her chest from the panic howling through her veins. What was she doing?! Where was she going with this? Wrapping her slender fingers around Tai’s cock, she gave it a hesitant pump, not bothering to hide the grimace that tugged at the corners of her lips when it twitched in the curve of her palm. Whimpering low in her throat, she leaned forward to give it a tentative lick then pulled away with an exaggerated gag. A quick glance up at Tai’s face inspired a bright bloom of relief to swell in the center of her chest. She hadn’t given him much but it looked like his sickened imagination was running wild with it. Gazing down at her with eyes burning with smug heat, a light smile on his flushed face, Tai rested his chin on the heel of his palm, one eyebrow slowly raising. 

“Oh, am I? Well, if someone hadn’t thought it was a good idea to get on my bad side, she wouldn’t be in this situation, now would she?”

Ruby flinched, more out of instinct than a necessity to keep this play running. Gods, Tai taking that tone with her made her want to scramble away, to flee back to the safety of her bedrooms. Even reminding herself that he was just playing out another stupid roleplay wasn’t enough to quell the nausea pulsing in her belly. Audibly swallowing, she looked down and away. Shameful heat poured into her cheeks, turning them close to the same shade of her hair. She…she hated this so much but she needed to keep playing along. The prize, that one blissful week of not being subjugated to this…she just needed to keep that right in the front of her mind. Pulling in another deep breath, she forced out through clenched teeth, “Could…could you, at least, stay quiet while I’m doing this?”

Tai laughed once again, the sound a harsh slap across Ruby’s eardrums. Grabbing a handful of her hair, he painfully yanked her head up so she was forced to look at him. A half-snarl, half-grin greeted her. Tai’s eyes burned with demented lust. How relieved she was to see him that invested in this half-assed play she was putting on was enough to nearly make her puke again. She was doing it, she was making him even more excited than he was with Yang! Ruby had to physically fight to bite down the urge to turn and grin smugly up at Yang. There was no doubt in her mind that she had to be quaking in her underwear, watching Ruby doing so well. She probably thought she’d fail right away. Tai probably thought the same as well – why else would he make the comment that ‘she was going up against Yang’? This…all of this was a test, and she was already passing. She just had to keep it up! Emboldened by her own success, Ruby played up the cowering, shrinking back from a looming Tai. 

Digging his blunt nails into her scalp, making her squirm from the pain, he spat, “You aren’t in any position to be giving me orders, slut. Now, do you wanna use that gorgeous mouth of yours to make me forget your transgressions against me or do you want me to show you just how bad of a guy I can be?”

“No…I-“

“Speak up!” Tai barked, making her flinch back again. “What do you want to do?”

“Use my mouth,” Ruby squeaked, reaching up to weakly grip his wide wrist, “to make you forget!”

“Good girl.” Tai laughed raspily, releasing her hair. “Get to it, then. Hurry up!”

“Yes.” Ruby sobbed pitifully, curling her hand even more firmly around Tai’s length. Sticking her bottom lip out with an exaggerated warble, she gave his cock a few long strokes before straightening up. There was only so much input she could expect from him. At some point, she needed to take the reins. Hand now slick with his precum, each stroke becoming easier as he became more and more aroused, Ruby kept the disgusted, devastated expression on her face as she slowly leaned down, squeezing her eyes tightly closed as she slipped her tongue out of her mouth. Pressing it to the slit of his cock, producing an audible gag as the intensely, disgustingly salty flavor flooded her taste buds, she swirled her tongue around the bulbous head a couple times then hesitantly, with a sob for added measure, stretched her mouth open and took the shaft inside. Tai moaned loudly from overtop her, one of his large hands landing on the back of her head. She braced herself for the inevitable shove but to her surprise, it didn’t happen. Immediately catching onto the fact that Tai wanted her to do it herself, Ruby continued to stroke his shaft as she sucked and bobbed on the tip of his dick. Make it seem like she was hesitating, delaying the inevitable then-! 

With a muffled cry, she forced herself all the way down, taking in every last inch of his horrid cock into her throat. Another loud moan from Tai, who curled his fingers tightly into her hair. This, having her throat stuffed full of his disgusting length was something she had long become accustomed to – it still hurt, it still burned, it still made her feel nauseous to the point of vomiting – but for the sake of their current roles, she played up the agony of it; whimpering, choking, gagging, the whole nine yards. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Holding loosely onto the base of Tai’s shaft, she began to quickly bob up and down, sucking as hard as she could. She kept every movement clumsy, hesitant, focusing more on keeping up the act that she wasn’t used to this, that she was being forced into it, that she just wanted all of it to end, rather than on exploiting the ways she knew would make Tai cum quickly. Judging from the moans and grunts Tai was letting out, it seemed to be working! 

This…this was what her life had become, huh? Pretending to be right back to where she was when Tai started this whole nightmare. Excited that she was able to get the reaction she wanted out of him. Ruby disguised a bitter snort as a hard gag. Sometimes, she did wonder what her past self, from before all of this began, would think of her right now. Would she firmly declare that she would never lower herself to this, that she would be able to break Tai out of this darkness all on her own? If she did, what would present Ruby do? Strangle her, most likely. Or punch her until all that was left of her face was a pulpy mess. Never lower herself to this, huh? Well, endure day in and day out of having that atrocious dick shoved into her unprepared, already aching ass then see who’s getting down on their knees, desperately sucking on her own Father’s dick in an attempt to get some reprieve from that hellscape. 

“Goddamn, you fucking suck at this, you cow. Didn’t anybody ever teach you how to properly suck a man’s penis before?” Tai laughed harshly, his hips bucking up into the warm wetness of Ruby’s mouth, catching her off guard. Gagging for real, she pulled off his cock with a hard cough, her body shaking from the force. Tai grabbed hold of her hair once more, forcing her back down onto his length. Whimpering loudly, she tried to push away but he held her firm. A quick glance up revealed a wide, snarling grin. This was working, it was working! She just had to keep going! 

When Tai’s hold loosened, Ruby managed to slip away, pulling off his cock with a ragged gasp. Panting heavily, she cried, “I’m trying!”

“Trying.” Tai repeatedly mockingly. Lightly slapping her cheek, he grinned cruelly, “Well, try harder, sweet pea. I’m getting bored here and your lackluster performance isn’t helping.”

“Okay!” Ruby hiccupped, “Okay!”

Jumping to her feet, she turned around, purposefully keeping her gaze from sliding over to Yang. If she saw that blank expression, she might just scream. Grabbing onto the armrests for support, she pushed back, squishing her ass against Tai’s dick. When she felt the thick shaft slip between her cheeks, she began to rut against him. The position was uncomfortable, it was damn near impossible to keep her balance while moving so erratically and the slide of his cock between her ass cheeks made her want to gag for real. His large hands landed on her hips, jerking her back hard once before sliding up to roughly play with her boobs, pushing the too small bikini top out of the way so he could pinch and pull on her nipples. Crying out loudly, she grabbed hold of his wrist in a blatantly fake attempt to pull him away. Predictably, it had no effect, other than him yanking hard on her nipple, sending electric shocks of pain running through her breast. 

“Fuck, this ass is amazing!” Tai laughed, grinding against her, “Hell, with a body like this, you could make a good living off getting guys off. What do you think, sweet pea? You wanna quit your job and come work for me? I know a joint downtown that would love to have a sweet piece of ass like you on the menu.”

“No-!” Ruby coughed out, shaking her head hard enough to send her hair flying. “This is the only time! The only time I’m doing this!”

“Oh, really?” Tai rasped, giving her breast a hard smack, pulling a genuine yelp out of her, “Well, we’ll see about that. I’m not a man easily satisfied. Considering how badly you fucked up, maybe I’ll require some extra compensation.”

“You wouldn’t-!” Ruby gasped, “I did what you said, I-!”

Tai grabbed hold of her boob, digging his blunt nails into her skin. Grimacing, she tugged on his wrist, her motions slowly as it felt like he was trying to crush her breast, “I said that once you satisfy me, I’ll consider forgiving you. Are you really so stupid that you think I’d be satisfied with just this? Come on, you’re a smart cookie, you should’ve known better than that. Now!” Tai crushed her nipple between his thumb and pointer finger, “Hurry up!”

“Yes!” Ruby sobbed, a vile burst of triumphant glee swelling up in her chest. There was no doubt in her mind…she had won! She had won this competition! She had beat Yang! Ramping up the speed of her thrusts, she stroked his cock with her ass until, just a few moments later, he came with a harsh moan, grabbing hold of her hips and slamming her back against him. Hot cum splattered all over her ass. Keeping up with the act until the end, she loudly sobbed, letting her head fall forward. Tai shoved her away, sending her tumbling to the floor. She made no attempt to catch herself. Collapsing with a whimper, she glanced up at him through the hair hanging in front of her face, doing her best to look as pitiful as possible. If there had been any doubt left that she was going to win, it was dashed with one look at his face. That grin…she knew what that grin meant…he had enjoyed himself, moreso than he had with Yang. Tai lightly kicked her ass, sending her scrambling across the floor, followed by a loud belly laugh. 

Pulling herself up, she kept her gaze averted from Yang’s face as she took her place beside her. With a loud groan, Tai rose up from his seat. After stretching, he shot a grin their way, “You two, back to your bedroom, now. I’m gonna decide on a winner and will come get you to let you know who gets the next week off in about twenty minutes.”

With that said, Tai swaggered off for the kitchen, leaving Ruby and Yang to silently retreat to their bedroom. As soon as the door was closed, Yang flopped down onto her bed. Silence crashed down onto Ruby’s shoulders. She had to bite her tongue to stop herself from saying something – at the point, she wasn’t sure if she was going to start nervously rambling about who the winner was or gloating that she had definitely won. Either way, she knew she wouldn’t get a response from Yang, and she knew how angry that would make her. Walking over to her own bed, she laid down as well, purposefully turning her back to Yang. As the seconds ticked by, as the silence grew heavier, her confidence started to fade. In that oppressive atmosphere, she started to second guess everything. Had she done as well as she thought? Was Tai truly that impressed or had Yang done a better job in the end? Hyper analyzing every second, find tiny, microscopic things that might hint that she wasn’t the winner after all, Ruby had gotten herself back into nervous wreck, about to puke out her own stomach territory, by the time Tai called for them. Jolting up, she glanced over at the clock then did a double take. 

Two hours. It was two hours later, not twenty minutes. A bolt of terror shrieked its way through her. How long had Tai been calling for them?! Had she been so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn’t even heard him?! Ruby hurled herself off the bed. Her foot caught in the blanket mid-flight, sending her crashing down onto the floor. Gasping sharply, she scrambled to get up but froze when Yang suddenly spoke. 

“This is the first time he’s called for us.” She said flatly without turning to look at Ruby. Standing by the door, one hand on the handle, her head turned ever so slightly, the barest indication that she was taking note of Ruby. Sometime between Ruby flitting off into her own headspace and now, she had gotten partially dressed – a tight t-shirt covered her upper half but the material was so thin, her boobs were practically visible through it. 

Pushing up to her feet, grimacing at the stinging pain in her knees, Ruby said, “But…he said twenty minutes.”

Yang didn’t respond. Instead, she just sighed, opened the door and stepped out without waiting to see if Ruby would follow. Swallowing down against the panic still thrumming in her chest, Ruby hesitated for a moment, wondering if she had time to get dressed as well but decided it against it. Tai was waiting, it was never a good idea to make him keep waiting. Quickly rearranging the bikini top and bottom back into place, she followed after Yang. Tai wasn’t in the living room but the kitchen. Ruby’s heart sunk into her stomach. Yang’s distant expression visibly dropped, becoming sour and irritated. Sitting at the kitchen table, surrounded by crushed beer cans, Tai was staring down at his hands, his face alarmingly giddy. He looked up as they entered, a sloppy grin splattered across his flushed face. Holding up the can he was currently drinking out of, he declared in a voice that was so heavily slurred, it was almost impossible to make out what he was saying, “Hey there, losers!”

“What?” Ruby whispered, her voice audibly trembling. She unconsciously drew closer to Yang, shrinking back as her brain screamed at the top of its nonexistent lungs for her to run. There…there was nothing worse than a drunk Tai. He was already bad enough when he was sober but when he drank, his cruelty reached levels that left both of them unable to walk for days. Last time…Ruby shuddered, crossing her arms protectively over her chest…she didn’t even want to think about last time. 

“So, here’s the thing.” Tai laughed, slamming the beer can down onto the table with enough force to make it shake, “You both did really, really, really good. I mean that, I do. You both were incredible but-“ he giggled, taking another swig of his beer, “Neither one of you were as good as Zwei.”

“What?” Yang asked coldly. 

“See, Zwei brought me beer. Not only that but fucking good ass, expensive beer. Not the cheap stuff I normally get from the gas station down the road but legit stuff, stuff he got from a brewery. This stuff-“ Tai belched loudly, “Holy sweet shit, this stuff is amazing. And because he was so kind to bring me this awesome beer, he wins and you two lose.”

There was a hollow thud as Ruby’s jaw hit the floor. Tears welled up in the corner of her eyes, spilling over to splash down her cheeks. All of that…everything she had done, everything Yang had done, and it was ending like this?! With neither of them getting a break but instead a drunk Tai who they both knew was nearly impossible to sate and was significantly rougher?! Ruby sobbed quietly, pressing her trembling hands to her face. Cruel, cold laughter poured into her ears as Tai cracked open another beer can. This…it wasn’t fair! It wasn’t fair! She was going to win! She knew she was going to win! Why…why had this happened? She had done everything he wanted her too! All she wanted was just a fucking week, one week, where she didn’t have to endure the pain of being fucked by him! Was that too much to ask?! Was it too much to ask to have that one little scrap of peace to save her failing sanity?! She…she couldn’t take this anymore! 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Yang suddenly said, her voice a cold barb of ice. 

Gasping loudly, Ruby raised her head, turning to look up at Yang with wide, startled eyes. Hands curled tightly into fists, two bright splotches of red dyeing her pale cheeks, her teeth ground together in an enraged snarl, Yang screamed at the top of her lungs, “ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW? YOU GODDAMN PIECE OF SHIT!”

There was a violent flash of movement, too fast for Ruby to make out what she was seeing. Next thing she knew, beer cans were flying everywhere. A couple of them exploded as they crashed against the floor. Tai was flat on his back, Yang on top of him, viciously raining down blows onto the blockade of crossed arms in front of his face. Frozen, Ruby barely heard Yang screaming at Tai – all she could hear was the whoosh of her fists cutting through the air as she brought them sailing down onto Tai. Time seemed to stretch into eternity. She couldn’t move. It was like someone had slipped a pair of scissors into her head and snipped all the handy nerves that allowed motor function. She just stood there, like an idiot, staring, her brain a sputtering, stuttering mess of jagged exclamations and incoherent syllables. She didn’t feel anything – no fear, anger, horror, nothing. It was like Tai and Yang, in the very brief moment that Yang had the upper hand, they existed on a completely other continent, leaving her to watch everything from a telescope. 

Then, just as quickly as it started, it was over. Yang might be strong but when in a fury like that, she was about as smart and capable of a two year old wielding a branch. Up against someone as experienced as Tai, it didn’t come as any surprise when he easily managed to get through her blows, weaving one hand gracefully through her flailing arms to grab hold of her hair. In a smooth motion that Ruby barely saw, he dragged her down onto the floor, slamming her with so much force, it shook the nearby table. Dragging in a grating, ragged gasp, Yang instinctively tried to get back up, only for Tai to forcibly drag her up then slam her into the floor again. Ruby sobbed softly, cowering back into the hallway. Tai’s expression was completely blank. No rage, no irritation, nothing – he stared down at Yang’s trembling body with complete and utter indifference. Slowly getting to his feet, he dragged Yang up by her hair, pulled her over to the table and threw her facedown on top of it. Ruby jumped back with a whimpering sob when his cold, distant gaze swung over to her. Without a word, he pointed to the table. 

Gasping, panting, her blood running cold, her legs trembling so badly, she could hardly keep herself upright, Ruby scrambled forward. In her haste to get over there, her feet got all tangled together, sending her tumbling to the ground. The instinct to crawl kicked in before she even hit the floor. Skittering forward, uncaring of how pathetic she must look, Ruby threw herself down onto the table beside Yang. Each breath came in a ragged, gulping pant. Terror howled its way as a cold blast through her veins. Tears streaked down her tears as she struggled to hold back the fresh wave of sobs. Staring ahead, hardly seeming to notice that Ruby was now beside her, Yang’s face was a mask of grim fury. Hair hung in front of her eyes but she made no attempt to push it away. When Tai came up behind her, raising one of his hands to give her ass a violent slap, she made no noise. She didn’t even flinch. The blow sent her jolting forward, the table tipping slightly underneath them but it was like she didn’t even notice. 

“Stupid bitch.” Tai murmured, the harshness in his voice causing Ruby to whimper. “Guess I’ll that effort I put into training you was for nothing, huh? Goddamn whore, you fucking cunt! When are you gonna learn your place, huh?! You think you can just go apeshit like that and not face the fucking consequences? Is your brain in your ass?! Did I fuck it so hard that it stopped working, huh?!”

Another vicious slap. Yang still didn’t react. Mouth twisted into a hateful snarl, Tai raised his hand once again, only to stop mid-motion. Clicking his tongue in irritation, he turned sharply on his heel and walked away. Curling her fingers around the edge of the table just so she would have something to hang onto, dizzy from the rapid fire pace of her breathing, Ruby looked to Yang but didn’t know what to say. There was no apologizing for this, nothing they could do to wheedle their way out of it. From behind them came the sounds of Tai doing…something. Ruby was too terrified to look. She lay as still as she could manage, waiting in silent terror for Tai to return with the punishment he was sure to inflict on both of them. There was the tiniest sprig of rage in the center of her chest – rage at Yang for losing her temper, for pulling her into this; she understood the frustration and grief at seeing that one glorious chance of having a break being stolen away by something so stupid but she should’ve known that this would be the outcome – but she was too tired, too worn out to give it any energy. Every scrap of energy she had left was being sapped away by the terror. What…what was Tai going to do to them? He had done horrific things when he wasn’t even this angry so just what-! 

A large hand landed on her back. With a hard jolt, she just had enough time to scream shrilly before Tai shoved something small and hard inside of her ass, pushing it in deep. Judging from the way Yang’s eyebrows twitched, he had put something similar inside of her as well. Grabbing hold of her knee, Tai roughly rolled her over onto her back then did the same to Yang. Stepping back, he grabbed a chair, pulling it over so it was sitting in front of them, giving him a prime view. There was the briefest moment of confusion since what was inside definitely wasn’t Tai’s cock, given that he was flopping down in the chair, a surviving beer can clutched in his hand then another jolt wracked her body. Her eyes widened. An intense burning itch was beginning to spread out from whatever the fuck was inside her. It grew and grew in magnitude until she was crying for a completely different reason. Her ass…it felt like it was on fire! The urge to claw at her hole, her insides in a desperate attempt to alleviate that horrific burn was quickly becoming something she didn’t know if she could hold off for much longer. 

Squirming on top of the table, her nails scraping at the smooth wood as the itching kept growing in magnitude, spreading up into her belly and down her legs in pained tingling, Ruby wailed, “What…what did you do?!”

“Ginger.” Tai said flatly, cracking the beer open. An explosion of foam bubbled out of the opening, spilling all over his hand and the floor. Letting out a hard sigh of irritation, he switched the can over to his other hand and shook the one that had beer all over it. “Would’ve made it dick shaped but you know, me, knives and beer don’t really get along.”

“Wha-“

“Ruby, shut the fuck up.” Tai snapped, taking a swig of what was left in the can. 

Any movement made the burning even worse. It felt like the piece of ginger was eating through her insides! She couldn’t stop herself from squirming. The pain! The burning! It just keep getting worse and worse! The pressure her own body was putting on the muscles in her ass, causing them to unconsciously tighten up, exacerbated the pain even further. Sobbing miserably, she made the mistake of trying to gain some leverage to push herself up, hoping that would lessen the agony just a little but all she managed to do was clamp down even tighter on the piece of ginger. The muscles in her ass spasmed. A violent tremble shook her legs. Choking out a harsh cry, she collapsed, writhing and whimpering, back down onto the table. There was no reprieve in sight. As the moments ticked pass, the pain just continued to grow. Through her tears, she was not at all comforted to see that Yang looked as though she wasn’t taking the pain any better than Ruby was. 

Flushed a bright red, her jaw visibly clenched, tears rolling down her cheeks, Yang’s breath came fast and erratic. There was a noticeable tremble in her muscular legs. She was gripping onto the edge of the table but Ruby got the sense that was less to give herself an anchor and more to keep herself from launching another attack on Tai. She stared up at the ceiling, her gaze never flickering to Ruby or Tai. 

After what felt like an eternity, the pain began to fade just a little. The burning sensation still lingered but it dropped from ‘about to rip out her own intestines to get some relief’ level to ‘she knew she was going to be sitting down any time soon’ level. Panting hard, her head pounding, nauseous to the point that she was ready to donate her stomach, Ruby flinched when Tai stood back up. Grabbing a handful of her ass cheek, his blunt nails digging into her skin, he slammed her down onto her stomach, shoved two fingers inside of her and fished the piece of ginger out. It slipped out of her throbbing, aching ass with a wet squelch. Even with it gone, the pain didn’t fade. It continued to sink its hooks deep into her spasming insides as Tai removed the piece of ginger out of Yang’s ass as well. Without a word, he walked away again, there were some more miscellaneous sounds that Ruby was too tired to raise her head to find out what was making them then he was back, standing behind them, shoving a fresh piece of ginger back inside their asses. 

This time, there was no brief moment where it seemed their senses were trying to catch up. The burning came on immediately, sending Ruby slamming down into the table, crushed underneath the weight of the pain. It was even worse now – her ass was completely raw, the sensitive membrane inside her ass agitated until it was howling – the fresh juices of the ginger dug into her flesh, leaving her feeling as though someone had funneled boiling hot water directly into her intestines. Yang groaned loudly from beside her. Ruby didn’t have the energy to get any satisfaction from knowing she was in the same amount of pain. She didn’t have the energy to blame her, to be angry, to be upset. She…she was so fucking tired. How much more of this could she stand before it destroyed her? How much more could she endure before she was just like Yang, snapping and snarling like a wild animal, clawing at her cage until she could see her bones poking out of the tips of her fingers? 

It hurt…it hurt, it hurt, it hurt so goddamn much! She couldn’t do this anymore! She couldn’t stand one more moment of this! Her body, her ass, her insides, all of it was being destroyed! The pain, the goddamn fucking pain, it was all she could feel. There was no relief, no end, just a continuous shockwave of agony that held her in a chokehold, mocking her for ever thinking that Tai would allow her to go even a moment that wasn’t spent drowning in this torture. 

Once more, the pain faded to a point that it was just bearable. And once more, Tai pulled that used piece of ginger out of them, vanished for a few moments before returning with a fresh piece. Repeat, repeat, repeat, repeat until Ruby couldn’t move, until neither of them could move. Her legs were locked up. The muscles in the lower half of her back and stomach might as well be stone. There was a generator that was pumping out constant pulses of sharp, aching pain from the center of her head. Every single organ in her body was sending out warning wails, each one manifesting in a different kind of pain – stomach felt like it was on fire, kidneys might as well be poking her innards with sewing needles. Her ass…Tai could’ve shoved a knife inside of her and it would’ve felt better. Tears leaked slowly out of the corner of her eyes. Yang was a motionless mass beside her. At some point, she couldn’t remember when, their hands had collided. Who grabbed onto who? She couldn’t know but they were gripping onto each other’s hand with all the strength left in their bodies. 

Ruby shuddered as Tai fished out a now significantly smaller piece of ginger. Tossing it aside, he surveyed them with a cold, distant look then hurled his beer can away, pushed down his boxers and brought the head of his cock to Yang’s swollen hole. She moaned low in her throat, her eyes fluttering closed. With a hard grunt, he slammed forward, driving his length inside. Taking hold of her hips to keep her in place, slamming against her with enough force to rock the table, Tai grabbed a handful of her hair, wrenching her head up. Leaning down to bring his face close to hers, he snarled, “You ever pull a stunt like that again and you’re gonna learn real quick just how utterly worthless and useless you are in my eyes. I can tell just by looking at you that you think there’s some lines I won’t cross but you are gonna be sorely mistaken the next time you decide you wanna act like that. Got me?”

“Y-yes.” Yang choked out a quiet response. 

“Good.” Releasing Yang’s hair, letting her drop back down onto the table with a soft whimper, he rolled her over onto her stomach, yanked her back until her ass was smooshed to his pubic bone and spat, “You two are hardly worth the trouble anymore. Can’t even have a fun Father’s Day cuz you two just had to ruin it. Goddamn pieces of shit.”

Curled up into a ball beside Yang, tightly gripping onto her hand, Ruby glanced once up at Tai then looked anywhere else other than him and Ruby. His words bounced around inside her mind, gaining momentum every time they struck against the interior of her cranium. Hardly worth the trouble…hardly worth the trouble…that…that couldn’t mean…Ruby tried to shove the thoughts away, not wanting Yang to have been right, unable to accept that Yang might have been right but she didn’t have the energy left to shake off the fear. She wanted to blame her, to shove all of this on her yet the overwhelming terror of Tai was starting to win out. If Tai completely lost his patience, his interest in them…what…what was going to happen to them? Ruby sobbed softly, curling into herself even more tightly. She knew that her Dad was still in there somewhere but…

She was so distracted by her own thoughts, she didn’t even notice Tai cumming until he had switched over to her. Rolling her over onto her back, he shoved her legs open so roughly, it sent a twang of warning pain radiating up from her hamstrings. There was no build up, no teasing – he just shoved his cock inside and starting violently fucking her. Ruby weakly cried out. It never seemed to matter how tired she was or how much torture she was subjugated to beforehand, it always hurt. Fresh bolts of pain radiated up from her abused ass, ripping their way through her body until they settled as a hard throb in the center of her forehead. Bouncing up and down on the table, her limp limbs flopping uselessly, Ruby looked up into Tai’s wrathful expression and thought for what felt like the tenth millionth time that she couldn’t do this anymore. Unable to bear looking into those Grimm like eyes, she turned her head, catching Yang staring at her with a look that clearly said,

‘What the fuck are you going to do about it, then?’.


	12. Chapter 12

She honestly hadn’t expected her plan to go so well. Staring up at the ceiling, keeping her ears trained on both the steady rhythm of Ruby’s breathing and for any sounds that might indicate Tai was coming their way, Yang didn’t even bother trying to coax sleep to find her. Even if it didn’t feel like someone had dragged a cheese grater along the interior of her ass, insomnia was just something that she dealt with on the daily now. She was lucky to get any sleep at all. Tonight, though, seemed like it was going to join the many where she spent the entire 6 to 7 hours that Tai was, thankfully, passed out cold – the only time he ever left them alone – staring up at the ceiling, her brain going a million miles a minute, listening to her own voice becoming louder and louder within the confines of her skull. Arguments, ideas and possibilities were brought up, routinely discussed, tossed aside or conceded upon, only to be brought up again in a never ending loop of feedback. By the time morning came, who could blame her for not wanting to put up with Ruby’s constant dirty looks and bouts of hysteria? Well, Ruby, obviously but anyone else would also shut down during the day, if just to block out the desire to drag her nails across Ruby’s face. 

Despite how much she wanted to put that little bitch in her place, that would be counterproductive to her plans. The plans that she had entirely come up with and started acting on on her own since Ruby was too much of a goddamn delusional pussy. Day in and day out, Yang watched as she did everything she could to ensure that Tai didn’t bully her too much. For the most part, Tai did gobble it up, egging her on, pushing her, seeing how much he could do to her before she fucking snapped. Much to Yang’s, and probably Tai’s as well, surprise, none of the absolute bullshit torture he’d put them through had gotten through that absolutely insane notion that it was a good idea to plunk down, ride it out and wait for someone to rescue him. Well, none of it had…until now. Yang knew…she fucking knew that something Tai did was going to go too far, something he did was going to terrify Ruby to the point that she finally got it through that thick fucking skull that they needed to get out of her. She could freely admit, though, she never would’ve guessed it. 

That Father’s Day fiasco…Yang glanced over at Ruby’s slumbering form. Honestly, she was confused. What about that night was any worse than anything else he had done to them? Sure, the whole ginger thing sucked but…Ruby had had Grimm blood poured into her intestines before so she couldn’t imagine how it could’ve felt any worse. Though, she got the feeling that it wasn’t the pain that had finally unsettled her enough that Yang felt confident in, finally, revealing to Ruby her escape plan. Something about Tai’s behavior, something he said or maybe even just the way he looked at him had done the job, just as Yang knew would eventually happen. About fucking time. She had been silently waiting, allowing their relationship to disintegrate over time as Ruby used her as a metaphorical punching bag since Yang wouldn’t wallow with her in despair. Instead, she remained strong and steady while Ruby became more unbearable to be around. It hurt, it never really stopped hurting – despite everything, she did still love Ruby with all of her heart but it was pretty damn fucking obvious that there was no way to get back to how things were. Maybe, one day, she would be able to forgive Ruby but that wouldn’t be for a very long time.

For now, though, that wasn’t really something she was letting herself think about. Too much else that she needed to think of, rather than if she and Ruby would ever be able to fully recover from this hellscape. It hadn’t been said verbally between them but it didn’t have to be. Ruby didn’t have to say a single goddamn word. Yang knew, it was obvious – finally, fucking finally, Ruby was ready to try an escape. It might take a little bit of time to convince her but Yang was certain, now was the time to do it. Before Ruby had time to convince herself once again that she should just sit back and wait for Qrow or someone else to come get them, she needed to get her out of this house and somewhere far away, where they’d be able to report Tai for his fucking despicable crimes. 

Yang let out a slow, careful breath. Over the course of the past few…weeks? Months? It was impossible to know. Their phones had been confiscated a long time ago, right at the beginning of this nightmare. Keeping track of the days and nights proved to be impossible since Tai usually kept the curtains tightly closed and there was no indication anywhere in the house of what day it was. Sometimes, she could, at least, figure out what day it was based on what programs were playing on TV but other than that, being completely in the dark didn’t even come close to her current situation. She never realized how disarming it was to not know what day or month it was. That was something that her past self had always taken for granted. Not that it mattered, she’d find out soon enough. Over the past whatever, she had slowly, carefully been putting together their escape plan. Nothing was written down – no way would she ever be that stupid – all of it was in her head. Obviously, she hadn’t breathed a word of it to anyone since the only two people she interacted with now were Tai and Ruby. 

The plan was almost insultingly simple – to the point that she had overcomplicated it on multiple occasions before ultimately falling back on the original idea. Yang’s hand twitched, longing to reach into the drawer of her bedside table to make sure that those six sleeping pills she had managed to swipe from Tai’s bathroom were still there. She knew they were there but the thing about being constantly harassed by the demon down the hallway is that it had made her dangerously paranoid. Another reason she had so much trouble sleeping – in her mind, every noise her ears could detect, from the lightest shuffle to the softest creak, could be Tai closing in on them, that glowering grin spread across his hideous face. Every possible scenario where Tai found the pills and somehow deduced what Yang was planning on doing with them had played out on the big screen inside her head. She had come up with so many imaginative types of punishment over the days that she wasn’t sure anymore which ones had actually happened and which ones she was terrified of happening. 

Around what was probably two in the morning, compulsion won out in the fight to control herself. Rolling onto her side, glancing once more at Ruby to make sure she was still asleep, Yang carefully slid open the drawer of the beside table and retrieved a small, nondescript box. To the naked eye, it would just look like some random garbage, just some junk that Yang hadn’t bothered to get rid of and, even upon opening it, it’d still look like that since she had concealed the six pills underneath a cotton pad and a whole bunch of earrings. Pulling all the unnecessary shit out, Yang peeked underneath the cotton pad, letting out the breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding at the sight of those six small, white pills. 

Such stupid, tiny things but it had taken multiple tries to get hold of them. During one of Tai’s stupid fucking roleplays, he had them dress up as maids and clean the entire house. The event ended with Yang being accused of stealing and whole bunch of other bullshit but what Tai hadn’t known was that the stealing just hadn’t happened yet. Hell, the plan to steal hadn’t even happened yet. A short while before he had taken their roleplay up a sadistic notch, Yang had been cleaning his bathroom, doing as shitty a job as she could, when she noticed the prescription bottle in the medicine cabinet. She had hardly glanced at it then, just more taking note of it since she didn’t realize that Tai took any prescription medicine. Later on, probably only a couple days later, she had made a jab at him, insinuating that the drugs in the cabinet were for erectile dysfunction – an accusation that got her a dark look and a harsh correction that they were sleeping pills. 

Even with that revelation, the idea hadn’t come to her until much later. Lying in the bed one night, much like she was this night, the only difference being that then she had been practically in tears from lack of sleep. It had been after a particularly rough session with Tai that had left her unable to lay on her back, splayed out flat on her stomach, her boobs uncomfortably smooshed. It crossed her mind as a hazy, sleep deprived whine: wouldn’t it be great if she had some sleeping pills or something? A few moments of radio silence later, a light bulb appeared over her head. It came on with such ferocity, she was amazed that it hadn’t made an audible ding. Sleeping pills, the fucking sleeping pills! Suddenly, being unable to sleep hadn’t mattered all that fucking much. There were drugs inside of the house that she could use to her and Ruby’s advantage! 

Getting to the pills again proved to be just as tricky as she expected. Tai rarely let them into his bedroom. When he did, it was usually to fuck them until they couldn’t walk then pass out on top of them, effectively cutting off any chance to make a run for it. The first couple of times, she had simply tried to sneak in there but after nearly being caught those first couple of times, she quickly decided that wasn’t the best route. Last thing she wanted was for Tai to catch onto anything being up. So, she played a waiting game. During that time, she purposefully withdrew into herself, ignoring all of Ruby’s attempts to drag her into an argument, quietly taking all that Tai threw at her. Done as both a way to ensure her patience didn’t snap and to, hopefully, convince Tai that she was becoming subservient, it was an exhaustive act that always left her drained by the end of the day. Was it an act that paid off? That was a question she might not ever have the answer too since a stupid act on her part ruined the illusion. She hadn’t meant to lose her temper during that Father’s Day fiasco but Tai’s face as he declared that Zwei was the winner just for bringing him the one thing that made him even worse had just broke her. 

Ah well, no use spilling over split milk. The charade had worked long enough to keep Tai’s suspicions off her. While it might’ve further damaged her relationship with Ruby, she really couldn’t give two flying shits about that. All that mattered was a short while before that whole Father’s Day thing, Tai had dragged the two of them into his bedroom, done his painful song and dance, and had collapsed on top of them like he always did. It was at that point that Yang was flat out lucky. She played the ‘I really need to pee’ line, Tai had let her up but hadn’t followed her into the bathroom like he usually did. Instead, he crushed Ruby in what had to be a painful embrace while Yang toddled off, pretending that she could hardly walked from needing to pee so badly and fucking success! Course, once she had the pills, she had to figure out how to get them out of Tai’s bedroom without him finding out. A panicked, silent shuffle around the bathroom later, she had settled on putting the pills into a small plastic bag then took a huge risk – peeling the tape off her pussy to hide the bag inside. 

It had been a massive risk for a whole lot of reasons but, somehow, she managed to get back into her room the next morning, Ruby fell asleep a short while after and she spent 10 minutes sweating bullets as she carefully fished the bag out of her cramped pussy. The pills had then gone into the box where they now sat and Yang had the first step of her plan, which was fantastic but wasn’t a surefire way out of this hellhole. No, she hadn’t have that surefire way until a while later when she was doing some laundry, sweating profusely in the non-air conditioned section of their house that the washing machine and dryer were in. She hadn’t really been paying attention to anything other than correctly folding the clothes – Tai liked his clothes folded a certain way and there was hell to pay if she didn’t do it exactly how he wanted it done – when she happened to glance out the window to see…her motorbike, parked right where she had left it in what felt like a past life. She had been so startled by the realization that her bike was literally within 20 feet of her that she had dropped the laundry basket, creating a loud thump that had resulted in Tai yelling at her from the kitchen. 

A quick, angry response that a fucking squirrel had startled her had assuaged any suspicion. All the pieces started to come together in her mind. The only thing remaining was to convince Ruby to come with her. No matter how tense their relationship had become, no matter how much Yang had come to hate her, Ruby was still her sister and she wasn’t leaving her here. Still, she walked out of the laundry room, her hair irritatingly sticking to the nape of her neck, knowing that convincing Ruby was going to be the hardest bit of this entire thing. Everything else? Child’s play. Getting Ruby to let go of her delusion long enough that she’d accept that Yang was right and they needed to get out of her? She might as well be performing heart surgery on herself. She almost let her plan slip the moment she got back into the bedroom but the sour look on Ruby’s face made her pause. It was going to have to wait – she realized that as she carefully lowered her stinging butt down onto her bed. Every mention of escape up to that point had been met with hysteria and vitriol. There was no reason to think that this time would be any different. Worse, that paranoia kicked into high gear. 

She couldn’t be certain that Ruby wouldn’t tattle on her to make herself look better in his eyes. If Ruby thought she was being sneaky with her trying to always please him, then she was sorely fucking mistaken. It made Yang sick to watch her grovel at his feet, begging for the tiniest shred of generosity or kindness – not that Tai ever gave either. That neither stopped Ruby, though. Stupid fucking idiot had gotten it into her head that she needed to make Tai value her or some shit, and that would stop him from hurting her too badly. Maybe, even, in her mind, becoming ‘valuable’ to him would save her in the end. It was a thought that was confirmed during Father’s Day, a day she played out like any other, not really caring if she won or lost. A tiny voice in the back of her mind had consistently whispered throughout the entire play that Tai was never going to hold true to his word anyway so what kind of idiot would get their hopes up? Well, apparently, both of them were idiots since Ruby had immediately began sobbing after Tai revealed that neither of them were winners and Yang…well, it wasn’t like her temper had just gone away.

In the end, though, it seemed as though everything had worked out for the better. While she couldn’t put her finger on exactly what had changed, something had and that something was giving her enough confidence to confront Ruby the next time they had a quiet moment together with her plan for escape. They couldn’t let this keep going any longer. Neither of them knew what Tai was truly capable of. Rescue might come one day but there was no telling if they would actually make it to that day. Even if she had to drag Ruby out of this house, kicking and screaming, she would get them both out of here. Letting out a slow, shaky breath, Yang carefully put all the earrings back into the box, pushed the lid back into place and put it back in the drawer. Her fingertips trailed along the smooth surface of the lid, hesitant to lose contact with it out of the terror that the moment she took her hand away, this one vital element of her plan would vanish into thin air. It was a silly delusion but it was one she couldn’t shake. Swallowing hard against the anxiety thrumming in the base of her throat, Yang forced herself to lay back down. Tomorrow, it had to be tomorrow. If she kept this bottle up in her chest for one more night, she might just scream herself insane. 

Yang curled her trembling hands into tight fists. Squeezing her eyes closed, she prayed for sleep to find her, to take her away from this debilitating anxiety. For once, it listened, swooping in out of nowhere to drag her down into a restless slumber. After spending so many nights with it just out of her reach, she didn’t even think of complaining when she woke in the morning to a splitting headache but not nearly as exhausted as she was when she first lay down. Rolling over onto her stomach, she groaned softly, pushing hair away from her face. A glance to her side revealed that Ruby was already up, sitting with her back to the wall, her legs hugged tightly to her chest. Pushing up onto her elbows, Yang scrubbed a hand over her face, yawned then flopped back down, stretching out her cramped legs and back. A harsh rap of pain thudded at the base of her spine. She felt crunchy and sticky. As much as she wanted to take a shower, she didn’t want to deal with Tai barging his way in to fuck her while she was just trying to clean her goddamn nasty self. 

“Did you sleep?” Ruby asked flatly. 

“Little bit.” Yang mumbled. 

“Oh, you’re talking to me now?” Ruby’s voice was a caustic barb, digging into her mind, dragging her towards a confrontation. Yang yawned again, easily batting away the flare of annoyance that came from Ruby so needlessly trying to pick a fight this early in the morning. Speaking of which…

“What time is it?” Yang asked instead of rising to the bait. 

“The sun isn’t up yet so probably around five.” Ruby responded, surprising Yang, who had expected her to go back to sullenly moping. 

Yang hummed quietly. A heavy, tense silence fell over them. As far as she could hear, Ruby didn’t move from her post. She reframed from moving too much either, instead opting to enjoy the little while of peace they had before Tai woke up. He’d been drinking, again, last night so he wasn’t going to be bothering them for a while. That was something Yang was confident in, given that had been the trend for every time he got blackout drunk the night before. Another piece was falling into place. Yang rolled over onto her back, stretched out her arms then let them flop uselessly to the bed. She silently stared up at the ceiling for a few moments then said in a calm, quiet voice, “We’re getting out of here.”

Ruby sighed heavily. Out of the corner of her eye, Yang watched her wearily rub a hand over her face, “Yang, we”ve talked-“

“Tonight.” 

That single word slashed through the oppressive air like a dagger being flung straight at Ruby’s face. Slowly turning to look at her, her brows coming together over a suspicious, cautious gaze, Ruby murmured, “What do you mean?”

Pushing herself up, Yang retrieved the sleeping pills from the bedside drawer and showed them to Ruby, “I’m going to drop all of these into Tai’s beer tonight. There’s fucking six of them in there, Ruby. These are maximum strength – as in one is more than enough to knock him out. You can imagine what’ll happen if he takes six. He won’t be getting up for days, giving us the time to get far, far away from here. When he’s passed out, you and me are going to sneak out through the laundry room, get on my bike – it’s out in the driveway, still should have a full tank of gas and if he did think ahead to drain the gas, there’s a full canister in the garage – and we are getting out of here.”

“You’re fucking insane.” Ruby said quietly, even as she was crawling closer, her bright silver eyes, stretched open wide, the pupil shrunk down to nearly the size of the tip of a pencil, glued to the six small pills. Swallowing hard, her pale face hovering like a specter in front of Yang, that strained gaze flickered up to meet hers, almost making her jump back from the sheer intensity burning in those eyes. Sucking in a deep breath, her bare chest heaving from the force, Ruby murmured, “You can’t guarantee that this will work.”

Yang quirked a brow, purposefully keeping her expression blank. This was what she had been expecting – resistance, excuses, justifications. All she had to do was break through every single one. It already looked like it was going to be easier than she originally thought. Ruby’s reaction…this was something she hadn’t been expecting. Looking down at her younger sister, Yang realized for the first time just how gaunt she had become. Tai didn’t starve them – if anything, it often seemed like he was trying to make them gain weight by repeatedly giving them fatty, greasy foods but the strain of being in this nightmare had taken a toll on both of their bodies. Cocking her head slightly, keeping that steady gaze focused on Ruby’s face, Yang replied flatly, “And you can’t guarantee that anyone will be able to rescue us.” 

She had expected an eruption, for Ruby to start howling that Qrow will surely come, there was no way he wouldn’t but, to her surprise, Ruby said nothing. All she did was to continue to stare through Yang’s soul – those haunting silver eyes boring through her, making her want to squirm. Crawling down off the bed, Ruby stood in front of her, loose fists hanging uselessly by her side. Heavy, profound silence fell over them. Time seemed to stretch out into eternity. Yang kept an eye on the amount of sunlight managing to peek through the heavy veil of curtains. They couldn’t really afford to keep this going for this long – Tai could come barging in at any moment, completely ruining any chance they had left for escaping. Finally, when she was sure that the sun must be above the horizon, Ruby pulled in another deep breath. Slowly lowering herself back down onto her back, she clasped her hands in front of her and held them in front of her face, her gaze sliding down to the floor. The intensity flooded away, leaving her looking utterly exhausted. 

“If he catches us-“

“He won’t.” Yang firmly interrupted. 

“You can’t fucking guarantee that!” Ruby hissed through clenched teeth, jabbing a finger at Yang’s chest, “Don’t you fucking dare say some stupid bullshit like that.”

“Are you going to let the possibility of him finding us get in the way of our chance of getting out of here?” Yang asked calmly in response. 

The corner of Ruby’s lips violently twitched. Dropping her head, she whispered, “You know what he’ll do if he catches us.”

“He’ll do the exact same thing he’s going to do someday. We’re going to endure something that horrific one day if we stay here.” Yang hesitated for a moment then slipped off the bed, kneeling down in front of Ruby. Placing her hands on her bare knees, mentally recoiling from the sensation of her warm, smooth skin underneath her palms, Yang whispered urgently, “At least we have a chance here! Do you really want to not even try? Do you want that fear to take away the only opportunity we might get?”

“He’ll really hurt us.” Ruby whispered, her bottom lip trembling. A single tear rolled down her pale cheek. “Worse than anything he’s ever done before.”

Yang grabbed hold of Ruby’s shoulders and shook her slightly, “Do you not get it?! If we don’t get away, it’s just going to keep getting worse! You’ve seen that! You know that!”

When Ruby didn’t respond, Yang pushed even harder, bringing her face close enough to Ruby’s, she could smell her rancid morning breath, “I am giving us a chance to get out. I won’t lie to you – he might catch us but there is also a chance we get away! We have to take it!”

“I…I don’t think I can.” Ruby whimpered. Curling in on herself, she tightly wrapped her arms around herself, a hard tremble shaking her frail body, “I don’t think I can do this.”

Sucking in a breath through the gaps between her teeth, Yang snapped, “If you don’t go, then I don’t either. I’m not leaving you here by yourself so you staying means I have to stay too!”

“You don’t have to!” Ruby weakly snarled, “You go and I’ll stay. If you’re so determined-“

There was a hard crack of flesh meeting flesh as the palm of Yang’s hand collided with Ruby’s cheek. Mouth falling open, her head jerking back, Ruby stared off into nothingness for a moment – a clear outline of Yang’s hand staining her skin – then slowly, jerkily brought her head back into place. That stunned gaze swung down to stare at her, baffled. A tremendous squeal of satisfaction roared through her head, screeching at her to do it again but this time, hit her even fucking harder. Curling her trembling hand into a tight fist, Yang shoved her face into Ruby’s, relishing in the way she flinched back and slowly said, punctuating every single syllable, “I am not leaving without you. I will fucking drag you out of this house if I have to. You’ve got two options right now: you either shut up and do as you’re told or you’re going to find out just how much I don’t give a fuck about what you want anymore. I am leaving and you are coming with me. Understand?”

Ruby sniffled, the pathetic expression on her face making Yang want to punch her in her quivering lips. Looking away, she mumbled, “Guess I don’t have a choice then, do I?”

“Well, you do.” Yang said coldly, straightening up, “You can tell Tai on me.”

Her head snapped back around, wide, teary eyes staring up at her. Ruby gaped stupidly for a moment then a clap of thunder raced across her face. Jumping to her feet, it was her turn to shove her face into Yang’s, getting that nasty morning breath all in her oxygen, “I would never, ever do that.”

Yang only raised an eyebrow in response before turning away to safely store the sleeping pills in the bedside drawer again. Tossing her blond hair over her shoulder, she said quietly, “When Tai eats dinner, I’ll put the pills in his beer. After that, we just have to wait for him to go down. All you need to do is stay the fuck out of my way. Can you do that, at least, Ruby?”

There came no response, not that she was really expecting one. Closing the drawer shut with a soft thud, Yang flopped back down into bed, determined to get a little more rest before Tai appeared. From behind her back, she heard the telltale signs of Ruby starting to cry. Now that her anger was beginning to fade a little, she was dismayed at just how much she didn’t regret slapping her. If anything, she wished she had done it sooner or had maybe even done worse. Sighing, Yang pinched the bridge of her nose. Those were feelings that she would have to examine later. For right now, the plan was underway. Yang’s heart lurched sickeningly. That realization brought on a brand new face of anxiety, one that was strong enough to make her gag. This was it, this was what she had been waiting for ever since this nightmare started. She just needed to make sure that nothing fucked it up. As much as she hated admitting that Ruby was right, she knew just as well as she did. 

If Tai caught them…this nightmare was going to look like a trip through fucking candyland in comparison. 

-

How easily the whole thing went was more than a little alarming. She fully expected about fifteen different things to go wrong but in the end, only about two things went a little screwy, neither one of them even that significant. The pills wound up going into a cup of juice, rather than a beer since Tai was still badly hung over from the previous session of drinking, and they had to go out through the side door in the kitchen rather than the laundry room door. While she didn’t like deviating from the plan, the simple fact of the matter was…they were outside. Inside, Tai was slumped over in his favorite armchair, the glass he’d been drinking from on the floor. They had waited a few minutes to make sure he was actually out cold before hurriedly rushing out the door, only lingering long enough to throw on some underwear and a coat. Dashing out into the warm night air, Yang sucked in a deep breath of fresh air that was tainted by the stink of Tai’s sweat and beer, and almost tumbled over onto her knees. Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes. Gagging on the relief, stumbling around the house towards the driveway, she sobbed bitterly, clawing at the air was though she could take this moment captive. 

Behind her, Ruby was in far worse state. She was openly howling, one arm thrown over her eyes, blindly wandering around. Coughing out a hard breath, Yang reached back to grab one of her hands, dragging her towards her motorbike. They couldn’t dawdle. Tai…he could wake up at any moment! They were free, they were out! Her plan had worked! Now, they just needed to get the fuck out of here! Coming around the corner of the house, Yang, nevertheless, stopped when she spotted her bike. A fresh sob bubbled up out of her throat. Still there, it was still there! Giggling like a madwoman, she raced over, dragging Ruby behind her. Without a thought, she threw one leg over the seat, settling down onto the hard leather with a sigh of ecstasy. The sensation of the cool leather against her thighs…she could cum from that alone. A trembling Ruby climbed up onto the seat behind her. Warmth pressed to her back. Thin arms wound loosely around her midsection. Wrapping her fingers around the handlebars, she took one more moment to savor their victory before kicking the bike to life. A glorious roar filled up the otherwise still and silent evening. There was the briefest, sweetest moment where she was so certain that it was all over, she began to laugh – the first genuine laugh she had let out in what felt like ages. 

Then there was a loud metal clang, followed by the bike shuddering hard enough to nearly send them tumbling off. A hard jolt wracked her body. She was given just enough time to think that Tai had done something to her bike, perhaps removed some parts so it wouldn’t run before the stretch of seat underneath her butt tore open with a loud rip. Something long, circular and massive burst out of the tear, slamming upwards to impale itself deep inside her ass. Before she had time to register what was happening, the smooth rod began to rapidly piston, slamming in and out of her hole at savage speed. A howling scream ripped its way out of her throat. Her bone dry ass, forcibly stretched wide open, repeatedly pummeled by the weird rod coming from inside of her bike, sent shockwaves of pain radiating out through her body. She could hear Ruby crying out from behind her. A strained glance over her shoulder showed that she was in the same situation – a thick rod metal repeatedly slammed up from somewhere inside of the bike, burying itself deep inside of her abused ass. The damn thing was pushing itself in so deep, she could feel it ramming against the underside of her stomach! Despite the smooth texture, it glided along the interior of her ass about as well as a piece of Velcro across lace! 

“Yang-!” Ruby wailed, her head thrown back, tears streaming down her face, “What’s happening?! What-?!”

Gritting her teeth together, Yang tried to push up off the bike but realized with a sickening thump that the two pistons weren’t the only new additions to her bike. She’d been so distracted by the agony of being suddenly fucked that she failed to notice the clamps that were now firmly around hers and Ruby’s ankles, effectively keeping them in place. Breathing raggedly, her vision wildly flickering, sweat pouring down her forehead and back, Yang violently thrashed around in the seat, maddened by despair and the endless assault of pain coming from her violated ass. It proved to be a fruitless, useless waste of her energy. The combination of the piston destroying her ass and the clamps on her feet was too much for her to break away from. Pushing a groan out through the gaps between her teeth, Yang threw herself forward in one last ditch effort to get away but all that accomplished was allowing the piston to shove its way even deeper inside her, sending a fresh wave of scalding pain rushing up her spine, slamming into her brain with enough force to leave her dizzy and nauseous. 

What…what was this? What was happening?! Booby trapped, her bike had obviously been booby trapped but…the only one who could’ve done this was Tai. Had he planned this all along? Had there really never been a chance of escape for them?! There was a shift of movement out of the corner of her eye. Wrenching her head to the side, Yang’s mouth fell open in shock. Swaggering from around the corner, a lawn chair in one hand and a beer in the other, was Tai. Their eyes met. A huge smile spread across his demonic face. Without a word, he sauntered over until he was a couple feet away, set up the lawn chair and plopped down, cracking the beer open with a pleased sigh. After taking a deep gulp, he belched loudly, wiped a hand across the back of his mouth and said gleefully, “You know, I was beginning to think that the two of you chickened out.”

“W-what?!” Yang gasped, her heart sinking down into her stomach. The pills…! He was supposed to be out cold! She saw him drink the damn juice that had six of those fucking pills in it! She saw him pass out! How was he still awake?!

“Yang-!” Ruby cried out sharply, her terrified eyes rolling wildly in their sockets. 

“Oh come on,” Tai laughed darkly, taking another gulp of his beer, “did you honestly think I didn’t catch on to what you were planning, Yang?”

All the breath in her lungs was gone in a hard whoosh. Suddenly, she might as well be out on a frozen tundra, rather in the humid air of the late summer evening. The pain was gone in an instance, drowned out by the horrified scream ringing out inside her head. 

“That face.” Tai moaned, slumping back in his chair, one of his large hands reaching down to fondle his bulge through his underwear, “Fuck, that fucking face right there – all the trouble I went through to modify your bike was more than worth it to see that face.”

“What-“ Yang rasped shrilly, “What did you do to my bike?!”

Tai snorted, “Is that dildo fucking you so hard, it’s scrambling your brains? Shouldn’t it be obvious? I knew the first fucking thing you’d go to when you tried to bolt is your bike. Don’t get me wrong, it is obvious but it is the smartest choice. No way you two would be able to make it out of here on foot so it makes sense. Also made it easier for me, so thanks for that.”

Taking another gulp, he belched once again and continued, “It is difficult as fuck to wire everything up. Took about three nights that I could’ve been drinking but goddamn,” Tai’s sordid gaze roamed over their writhing, half naked bodies, “was it fucking worth it.”

“Yang-!” Ruby screamed shrilly. “Fuck-! Fuck-! You said-! You fucking said-!”

“Shut up.” Yang whispered, scalding hot tears streaming down her cheeks. There was never any hope? All of her effort, all of her planning…it was all leading her to failure? No matter what she did, no matter how carefully she plotted out every single step, it never would have mattered? She…she could never escape from this nightmare, could she? Neither of them could. Tai was always five steps ahead of them, leading them around by their noses, tormenting, torturing them, fucking with them! Yang dragged in a ragged breath, her mouth hanging open. Her back bowed underneath the immense weight of the now obvious. Trapped…trapped, trapped-! They were never getting out of here! Tai was going to torture them until the end of their fucking lives! There was no rescue coming, there was no one who was going to save them. This…this pain, this agony, this sensation of having their asses, their bodies repeatedly violated, this was now their entire existence…and there was no getting away from that. 

Ruby was still screaming behind her. Yang couldn’t hear what she was saying over the loud roar of blood in her ears. Strong, calloused fingers wrapped around her jaw, yanking her head back up. Tai’s demented gaze filled up her vision, sending a shockwave of terror rolling through her. Leaning down, he roughly fondled one of her breasts, pulling a sobbing, choking groan out of her. Over…over, over, it was over! Yang bit down on the inside of her cheek hard enough to make herself bleed. The disgusting flavor of copper slid over her tongue, acting as a hard enough slap to wrench her out of that spiral of panic. She…she couldn’t let this end here. She couldn’t give into him! She-! 

“Such a shame.” Tai cooed mockingly, “If you hadn’t asked about the pills, I might’ve never figured it out. The moment you brought them up, I knew what you were planning. Switched ‘em out with sugar pills right after you asked. Couple of days later, whaddya know, six of ‘em go missing. It was a cute plan, Yang, and in more capable hands, it might’ve worked but for a dirty slut like you? Never stood a chance.”

Releasing Yang’s jaw and boob, Tai retreated back to his chair, flopping down with a loud sigh. Slipping a hand underneath the hem of his boxers, he started to jerk off as he watched them be fucked by the strange contraption inside of Yang’s bike. Ruby howled and sobbed incoherently behind her, her body limp against Yang’s back. The bike rattled and squeaked, clearly protesting the addition frankensteined onto it. Panting hard, her stomach a nauseous whirl of motion, chest tight and burning, each breath only being forced out with more and more difficultly, Yang stared down at nothing, slowly retreating back into her mind. She couldn’t let him win…but how could she fight against someone who controlled every aspect of her life? Who had almost omniscient powers, allowing him to see her very thoughts? She…she wanted to get out, she wanted to escape, she didn’t want to be fucked like this anymore! She…she couldn’t take it! She wanted out! She wanted out! 

Belching again, this time louder than the first two, Tai hefted himself out of the lawn chair again. Plodding over, a noticeable sway in his step, he grabbed Ruby first. The clamps around her ankles snapped off, allowing him to drag her off the bike and over to the lawn chair. Sitting back down, he pulled her up into his lap, slipped his hands underneath her knees and wrenched her legs up and apart, exposing her swollen asshole for Yang to see. With a loud grunt, he pulled his throbbing cock out of his boxers and slammed his hips upwards, burying his disgusting length inside of Ruby. Sobbing miserably, Ruby bounced limply in his hold, her head swinging back and forth as he violently fucked her – moving with such intense sped, his hips were a blur of motion. 

“It hurts!” Ruby sobbed, “It hurts! It hurts! Please, stop! Yang made me! Yang made me do it!”

“I know she did, baby.” Tai cooed, one hand sliding around to dig his blunt nails into Ruby’s boob, leaving a trail of red along the pale skin, “But you could’ve been a good girl and told me. Since you decided you were going to follow your rotted brain of a slut sister, that means you have to be punished too.”

“No-!” Ruby screamed, weakly shaking her head, “I didn’t do anything! Yang did everything! It’s Yang’s fault! It’s all Yang’s fault!”

“Hush.” Tai said sternly, “I know it’s Yang’s fault and don’t worry, she’ll learn her lesson but you can’t put all the blame on her. You were a bad girl,” he enunciated the accusation with a hard slap delivered to Ruby’s ass cheek, “who should’ve known better so that’s a lesson you’ve got to learn too.”

“No-!” Ruby howled, “No! No! No!”

“I said hush!” Tai cruelly snapped, grabbing a handful of Ruby’s hair. He wrenched her head down, allowing him to look over her, directly at Yang. Shaking his head, he sighed, “Don’t know why you had to get your sister involved, Yang. You should’ve known better. If it’d just been you, she wouldn’t be caught up in your punishment.”

“Please-!” Ruby screeched, saliva pouring out of her gasping mouth. Her face was bright red. The terror in her eyes made Yang want to gouge hers out. “No-! Don’t-! I’ll be good! I’ll be a good girl! Please don’t-!”

“Oh, I know, sweetpea.” Tai chuckled darkly, offering a smile that made Ruby visibly shudder, her breath audibly catching, “I know you’ll be a good girl, Ruby but you and Yang have both got a lot more educating to undergo before you’re both good girls.”

Abruptly shoving Ruby off his lap, Tai got to his feet. Still holding Ruby by her hair, he walked over to the bike, dragging her behind him, and got the clamps off of Yang’s feet. For the briefest moment, her body was poised, ready to strike, ready to kill him with her bare fingernails then his hand was in her hair, roughly yanking her down off the bike. Sharp pain radiated through her scalp, causing her to cry out. Her heels scrambled against the grassy lawn. Panting rapidly, her head spinning, her heart about to crush her ribcage from the sheer force of each beat, Yang craned her head around as Tai started to drag them back towards the kitchen. Ruby was screaming; Yang couldn’t make her voice work. She watched in silent terror as they got closer and closer to the kitchen door. The moment they were back inside…she knew…they were never coming out again. The instant that door closed, it was going to stay closed. She would never see Beacon again, she would never be a Huntress, her life was over. The rest of her days would be spent in servitude of this demented freak. 

A hard sob burst free from her trembling lips. Tai threw the door open with such force, it slammed against the outside wall. Ruby let out a banshee shriek, her eyes bulging out of their sockets. Yang felt the slide of the linoleum against her ass. The door slowly swung shut, giving her one last look of the freedom she almost had.


End file.
